Loving Bloodline
by konekosas
Summary: Pairs: Ita/Sasu ; later Kyuu/Naru; Sosem egyszerű titokban tartani valamit régi barátok között; de miután kiderült talán minden megváltozik? Talán más takargatott dolgok is előkerülhetnek
1. Loving bloodline part 1

Sasuke összehúzott szemöldökkel olvasta tovább a szöveget, de egy pillanatra meg kellett állnia. Ha maguk a jogászok is tudják, hogy elavultak a törvények, akkor miért nem változtatnak rajtuk?

Felcöccenve rázta meg fejét. Persze, nem elég a világnak a homoszexuális-púp a hátán, de még nőjön neki egy vérfertőzéses is?

Csak felsóhajtva olvasott tovább. "Természetesen ahhoz, hogy valakivel szemben büntetőjogilag fel lehessen lépni, ki kell derülnie a bűnös viszonynak. Az még nem bűn, hogy valaki a testvérével él együtt, azt pedig senki nem vizsgálhatja, ki mit csinál a hálószobájában. Ezek a kapcsolatok leginkább akkor kerülhetnek napvilágra, ha a testvéreknek gyermeke születik, az orvos pedig ezt jelenti a hatóságoknak."

Ch, lehet, hogy bűnös, de annál élvezetesebb. És hogy csak akkor derül ki, ha az egyik fél gyereket szül? Na, erre már tényleg fel kellett röhögnie. Fejét hátrahajtva nézett fel a plafonra.

Mintha a csukott ablakon befújt volna a szellő, úgy rezzent össze, amint meghallotta az msn hangos csipogó figyelmeztetőjét. Szemhéjait masszírozva, nyitotta meg a narancssárgán villogó ablakot.

RamenBoy:  
hát nem késsz vicc???,,,???  
ki az a marha aki a saját testvérébe szerelmes XXD  
én a legszívesebben már rég elhúznék innen minthogy még vmeik őrült családtagommal dugjak  
BloodLover:  
hn…  
és micsinálnál akkor ha Kyuu rád mászna?  
RamenBoy:  
na bazd meg most miattad mehetek csinálni még egy tál rament  
kiherélném az száz  
nah pill

Sasuke csak hümmögve tette le a tálcára az ablakot, és nyitotta fel a másikat.

"Minden kislány arról ábrándozik, hogy felnőve apukája felesége lesz. Minden kisfiú az anyukáját jelöli meg majdani feleségeként. Az is gyakori, hogy testvérek kicsi korukban megfogadják, hogyha nagyok lesznek, összeházasodnak és együtt maradnak, mert annyira szeretik egymást. (Gondoljunk csak a teljesen ártatlan "doktorosdi" játékra testvérek között.)"

Doktorosdi ch, az náluk ki maradt. De miután megtalálták szüleik rejtett pornógyűjteményét, talán már nem is volt rá szükségük. Főleg miután anikije, már annyira jól ismerte 9 évesen az emberi testet.

"Aztán az egészséges ember ezeket kinövi, talán el is felejti, később pedig, ha testvérszerelemről hall, enyhe viszolygással gondol a vérfertőző kapcsolatra. Mégis léteznek olyan testvérpárok, akik kamaszként, felnőttként mégsem "növik ki" az egymás iránt érzett vonzódást."

Ahh...hogy az egészséges ember ezeket kinövi? Miért, ő nem lenne az; egyszerűen csak szereti a bátyját! Nincs más aki megértené, és úgy szeretné mint Itachi, egyszerűen nincs. Próbálta bebizonyítani magának, de egyszerűen nincs.

Újra csippanva msn-je felnyitotta a beszélgető ablakot.

RamenBoy:  
re  
BloodLover:  
hn  
Dobe  
mégis h akadtál erre az oldalra?

Vigyorogva dőlt hátra székében, és nézett a képernyőre. Ó, talán Naruto és Kyuubi között is van valami? Az ablakot nézve látta, ahogy a másik ír majd abba marad az írás, majd újra kezdi.

RamenBoy:  
passz  
BloodLover:  
aham  
hát ez eléggé meggyőző volt dobe  
talán végre rájöttél hogy mekkora sex isten a bátyád vagy mi?

Oh, igen. Kyuubit és Itachit szinte már lábakon sétáló sexisteneknek tartották az egész New Yorki Egyetemen és a két öcs, ezért tökéletesen is utálta bátyjukat. Legalábbis 'hivatalosan'.

RamenBoy:  
te beteg vagy  
a bátyámról van szó bazz *böe  
BloodLover:  
igen, akiér oda meg vissza vagy *vigyor  
RamenBoy:  
oi teme inkább beszéljünk a te bátyádról

Sasuke értetlenkedve húzta fel szemöldökét.

BloodLover:  
mégis mit kellene beszélünk Itachiról?

Miután semmi választ nem kapott, szinte bent akadt tüdejében a levegő. Ajkai lassan elváltak egymástól, ahogy belé hasított. Lehetséges, hogy Naruto sejt valamit?

BloodLover:  
Naruto  
mivan már ki  
RamenBoy:  
argh…csak  
annyi…  
ah basszus nem vetted még észre hogy milyen közel állsz a bátyádhoz?  
úgy értem  
oké én is Kyuu-val lakok mint te Itachival  
de bakk én nem húzom fel a ruháit  
nem mondom le a haverokkal a bulit mert most vele akarok lenni  
BloodLover:  
az csak kétszer történt meg hogy az ő ruháját húztam fel -.-  
RamenBoy:  
és argh…  
ezt nem így kellene..  
basszus…  
BloodLover:  
nyögd már ki dobe

Halk zenélésre telefonja felé kapta fejét. Megnézve a kijelzőt Naruto neve jelent meg, és egy idétlen foto a másikról. Idegesen kinyitva a telefont nyomta azt füléhez.

- Igen?

- Figy nem tudnánk találkozni, mert ezt tényleg nem így akartam elmondani.

- Hallgatlak.

- Argh teme, komolyan beszélek.

- Már rég elmondhattad volna, amit akarsz, ahelyett hogy itt siránkozol.

- Mondták már, hogy bunkó vagy?

- Hmmm, nem elégszer. – egy halk bippenésre a képernyő felé fordult; a tálca sarkában lévő óra felett, egy kis ablak ugrott fel, ami jelezte, hogy RamenBoy kijelentkezett.

- Ch. – A másik oldalról zörgést és csapódást lehetett hallani. – Most indulok itthonról. Kb fél óra és a múzeum környékén leszek ahol találkozni szoktunk. Ha még mindig akarod tudni, akkor oda jössz.

És ezzel véget is ért a telefon beszélgetés.

Elvéve a készüléket fülétől nézte, ahogy eltűnik a kapcsolat vége felirat, és megjelenik a háttér amin ő és bátyja állnak az Eiffel-torony előtt. Felsóhajtva kelt fel székéből és vette fel az ágyra leterített kabátját és sálját.

Kilépve a hálószobából indult el a bejárati ajtó felé. Elhaladva a konyha mellett egy pillanatra megállt és végignézett bátyján. Itachi zöldségeket szeletelve állt a pultnál, haja egy nagy csattal volt hátrafogva, melyből pár tincs kicsúszva lógott arcába. Észlelve, hogy valaki figyeli, fejét öccse felé fordította.

- Naruto hívott. Baj lenne, ha egy kicsit ellépnék?

Itachi az órára nézett, ami Sasuke feje fölött volt. – Egy óra múlva vacsora.

Sasuke bólintva tekerte nyaka köré sálát és lépett a cipőszekrényhez. Felvéve cipőjét és felcipzározva kabátját, két kezet érzett mellkasa köré csavarodni. Nyakának szabadon maradt részébe egy gyengéd csókot nyomott a másik.

Lágyan mosolyogva húzódott el és fordította el a zárban lévő kulcsot.

- Sietek.

S nem várva semmilyen válaszra, lépett ki az ajtón és indult el a lift felé.

Naruto idegesen nézett körbe; ezt most tökéletesen sikerült elbasznia. Ez. Van. A nyakában lévő sárga barnacsíkos sálat megigazítva kivette zsebéből telefonját. 19:27

Már egy jó negyedórája ott állt az egyik ivókútnál, de Sasuke még mindig nem ért oda. Fülein megigazítva a nagy fekete-szürke fülhallgatót nézett újra körbe; ilyenkor, mikor hideg van, jól jön a nagy fülhallgató.

Hátát nekidöntve a kút melletti lámpának behúzta nyakát, és lehunyta szemeit. Biztos, hogy jó ötlet lesz ezt elmondani Sasukének? Halkan morogva rázta meg fejét. Már vagy egy hete nem tud aludni, és ez lassan meglátszik az iskolai tanulmányain is, szóval itt az ideje.

Szinte már felsikkantott, amint egyik füléről eltűnt a fülhallgató.

- Dobe. - morogta egy hang, majd visszacsappant a készülék fülkagylójára.

- Teme. – mormolta a nicknevet, s levette fejéről a fülhallgatót, és azt nyakába tette.

- Mi az ami ennyire fontos lenne, hm?

Naruto egy pillanatra a másik szemébe nézett, majd elfordította tekintetét. A közelükben lévő padokat figyelte, jó lenne leülni, de ebben a hidegben inkább nem próbálja meg.

- Mi lenne, ha beülnénk egy kávézóba?

Sasuke szemöldökét felhúzva nézett a másikra; a hidegre tekintettel léve inkább üldögélne a kávézóban, mint hogy kint álljon a hidegben.

- Menjünk.

Felmenve a lépcsőn, a dohányzós részlegbe, leültek az egyik asztalhoz, melyet, mint a többit, kis falakkal választottak el, melyek fülkéket alkottak. Egymással szemben ülve, és rendelve két kapucchinot, Naruto kivett a zsebéből egy doboz cigit, majd abból egy szálat s a dobozt az asztalra közepére dobta. Kihúzva, a maga mellé tett kabátja zsebéből egy ezüst öngyújtót, nézett annak gravírozott feliratára; Dobe. Még tavaly karácsonyra kapta Sasukétól, és azóta csak azt használja. Felpöccintve a fém 'kupakot' húzta le hüvelykujját a kiskeréken mi szinte lángot csiholt; az ajkai közé tett szálhoz emelve az öngyújtót, erősen beleszívott a cigibe s első adag égett dohány füstét már ki is fújta.

- Szóval? - Szólalt meg Sasuke, majd kivéve egy szálat a dobozból, tette be azt a szájába; előre hajolva Naruto szálával meggyújtotta sajátját. – Mi lenne az az ó-nagy dolog, ami ennyire nem ért rá.

Naruto felkönyökölve az asztalra szívott bele cigijébe, majd a hamutálat maguk elé véve, pöckölte le az elégett papírt és dohányt. Szemeit kissé összehúzva nézett a vele szembelévőibe. – Szeretlek.

- Ah dobe. Ez megérintett. – Mormolta Sasuke, majd szívva egy slukkot nézett a másik szemébe. – Komolyan dobe, mi van?

Naruto a vállát rántva fordította tekintetét az asztalra. Sasuke már nyitni akarta száját, de a pincérnő, hozva rendelésüket, megállította. Megköszönve a hölgynek, kortyoltak bele az italba. A plafonba beépített hangszórókból félhangosan szólt a kellemes zene. Az egész épület zsongott a beszélgetésektől és nevetésektől.

Mind két fiú maga elé nézve mélyedt kis világába.

- Ezt egyszer már megbeszéltük. – Szólalt meg hirtelen Sasuke; egy újabb slukkot szívva, kifújta maguk közé a füstöt. – Hogy nem lesz köztünk semmi.

Naruto a másikra nézett gyorsan pislogva. – Tu-tudom. – jött ki a szó olyan hangon, mint amilyen egy elsős kislánynak van, kit már vagy húszadszorra utasítanak vissza. – Argh… - csuklott el hangja.

Mielőtt még akármekkora hülyeséget mondana, inkább vissza tette a cigit a szájába, és szívott egy újabb slukkot.

Sasuke sóhajtozva csóválta fejét. Ha Naruto valamiben ennyire biztos volt, akkor abban _tényleg_ biztos. - Tudod jól akkor nem azért …

- Igen tudom, hogy nem azért feküdtél le velem… – Erre a mondatára egy szúrós pillantást kapott a másiktól, így inkább lejjebb vette hangerején. – …azért mert akármit is éreztél irántam… csak azért mert elszállt a kis emos agyad. – mormolta miközben bal mutató, középső és hüvelykujjából egy pisztolyt formált, s azt a fejéhez tette, majd kis pukkanó hangot adott ki, mintha meghúzta volna a ravaszt.

- Kurvára vicces vagy. – Válaszolt azon a monoton hangon Sasuke, amit csak másokkal szokott használni.

- Bocs, csak argh. – Naruto egy újabbat kortyolva italából nyúlt a hamutartóba tett cigiéért és szívott bele. – Sose adtál semmiféle magyarázatot, hogy miért történt meg ami megtörtént.

Sasuke szerette volna azt mondani hogy „mert sose kérdezted", de ezzel megkockáztatta azt, hogy a kávézónak új álmennyezetet kelljen csináltatnia.

- Mondtam már, hogy nem akarok róla beszélni.

- A francba Sasuke. – Tőrt ki Narutoból a düh és jobb kezét a másik balljára téve nézett sötét szemekbe. Amint észrevette, hogy mit csinált elhúzta kezét és ökölbe szorítva tette az asztal maga felére. - Sosem adtál igazi választ. Hogy várhatod így el tőlem, hogy ne adjam fel? Hogy?

- Naruto. Ez… ez az egész komplikált. – Hajtotta le balra fejét amint megérezte rezgő telefonját. – Úgy sem értenéd meg. – Suttogta maga elé s kivette kabátja zsebéből a készüléket.

Kinyitva az 'egy új sms' felirat jelent meg. Megnyomva az oké gombot a következőt olvasta: 'Vacsora tálalva'

- Mit nem érthetnék meg Sasuke? Hisz mindent elmondtunk egymásnak. Tudok mindent rólad és te is rólam. Mi lenne az amit még nem mondtál el? – Még vár; még vár és ha nem mondja ki hát majd ő kimondja.

- Naruto, ez nem olyan amit csak úgy elmondanál valakinek. Értsd meg. – Visszacsukva telefonját egy utolsót szívott a cigiből, majd a majdnem a szűrőig leégetett maradékot elnyomta az üveghamutálban.

- És? És én valaki vagyok? Az istenszerelméért Sasuke. Ennyire bízol bennem? – A kétségbeesettség átjárta hangját.

- Ne érts félre. A barátom vagy. Az egyetlen akiben eddig megbíztam, Itachin kívül.

- Itachi, huh? – Utolsót szívva cigijéből szintén elnyomta a szálat, és felhörpintve kappuchinoját a fehér virágmintás szalvétával letörölte száját.

- Úgy mondod a nevét, mintha valami rosszat követett volna el.

Naruto semmit nem válaszolt, csak felemelkedett az székről, majd farzsebéből kihúzta pénztárcáját, és azt egy hangos puffanással azt asztalra tette.

Sasuke összehúzva szemeit nézett a másikra. – Naruto, mit csinált?

- Ki? Jah, Itachi? Semmit.

- Akkor meg?

Az Uzumaki könyökeit az asztalra téve, fejét kézfejeire helyezve dőlt előre, így szinte áthatolva a másik kis privát buborékján. Sasuke csak a kék szemekbe nézve figyelte Naruto mozdulatait, de egy centit se dőlt el. – Láttalak titeket az öltözőben.

Az Uchiha kitágult szemekkel dőlt neki a szék háttámlájának. Ez lehetetlen. Ajkai lassan elváltak egymástól. Mondani akart valamit, tiltakozni, hogy nem igaz, hogy képtelenség. De mi értelme lenne? Kurvára igaz az egész.

Hirtelen rezegni kezdett az asztalra tett telefonja. Ránézve a kijelzőre Itachi neve volt kiírva egy menyét fényképével együtt. Felkapva a mobilt nyitotta ki és tette füléhez.

- Mindjárt megyek. – s ezzel összecsukta.

Mintha semmi se történt volna, vette elő tárcáját és kitéve a megfelelő összeget vette fel sálját s miután körbe tekerte vele nyakát, felállva helyéről, kezébe vette.

- Ennyi? Egy rohadt reakciót nem kapok tőled?

Sasuke felzipzárazva kabátját lenézett Narutora. – Mégis mit vársz, mit mondjak?

- Ne-nem tudom. – Naruto ökölbe szorítva kezeit tette le fejét az asztalra.

Az Uchiha egy vonalba összehúzva ajkát, nyúlt a szőke tincsek felé, de megállította kezét. – Sajnálom.

Mielőtt még elléphetett volna az asztaltól egy kéz kabátja bal ujjába kapott. – Mégis, mióta van… van ez köztetek? – jött a szinte alig halható kérdés.

- 9 éve. – suttogta maga elé.

Érezte, ahogy a másik keze lecsúszik kabátjáról. Naruto újra lehajtva fejét, kitágult szemekkel vizsgálta közelebbről az asztal dorozmás felületét. 9 éve…

A lépcső recsegésére lett figyelmes és hangos ajtó csapódásra. Francba.

Sasuke nem félt. Ch, mitől kellene? Jól ismeri Narutot, és tudja, hogy senkinek nem mondaná el. Mégis. Amit három ember tud, már rég nem titok, főleg ha már négy.

A lift ezüstös tükrében saját magára nézett. Arcához nyúlva masszírozta meg a kissé lehűlt bőrt. Egy halk csilingeléssel megállt a lift, majd kattanások sorozata után kinyílt az ajtó. Megállva a 34-es számú ajtó előtt vett egy nagy levegőt, s lenyomta a kilincset.

- Megjöttem. – mormolta maga elé, ahogy levette kabátját és sálját, majd a cipőszekrény mellé lépve, kilépett cipőjéből.

Halk vízcsorgást hallott; belépve a nappaliba, ahol a négy személyes étkező asztal is helyet kapott, az ételeket lefedve és konyharuha csomagolásban találta. Levetve pulcsiját lépett egy szál pólóban az asztalhoz és kezdte el kicsomagolni az ételeket.

- Otouto.

A mély hang hallatára, majdnem ledobta a kezében lévő jénai tál fedőjét. A hang felé fordulva egy egy szál törülközőben álló Itachit talált, ki mellkasán összefonva karjait nézett rá.

- Uh. Éhes vagyok?

Itachi csak fejét rázta öccse megszólalására. – Mindjárt jövök. Addig szedd le a konyharuhákat, és a fedőket.

S elindult a hálóba magára venni egy laza szürke melegítőt és egy sima fehér pólót. Sasuke levéve a konyharuhákat, és azokat összehajtva levette a fedőket is s leült az asztalhoz. Itachi Sasukével szemben elfoglalva helyét, kelt fel újra és hozott egy üveg ásványvizet a hűtőből.

- Szóval. – Kezdte miután mindketten vettek a párolt zöldségekből, a házi készítésű sushiból, és a kis garnélákból. – Mit mondott Naruto, ami ennyi ideig tartott ?

A fiatalabbik Uchiha kezéből majdnem kiesett evőpálca. Összeszedve magát próbált meg kitalálni valamit. – Csak a hétfőre leadandó anyagról kérdezett, hogy én mit csináltam.

- Ahm. – Húzta fel szemöldökét az idősebbik, miközben szájába nyomott egy kisebb rákdarabot. – És ezt nem tudtátok elintézni gépen?

- Tudod milyen a Dobe… - Sasuke agyában a 'kérlek higgye el' ima mormolása volt épp napi renden.

Itachi csak hümmögött a válaszra, és folytatta vacsoráját. Végezve az étellel és betéve a tányérokat a mosogatóba fordult öccse felé, ki követve példáját, szintén eltette tányérját. Kezeit a fiú két oldalára tette a konyhapultra, így semmi menekülési lehetőséget nem hagyva a másiknak.

- Ma _te_ mosogatsz. És remélem legközelebb elmondod az igazat. Jó éjt.

S egy csókot nyomva a másik ajkára indult a hálóba.

Sasuke felsóhajtva fordult meg, s ökölbe szorított kezével erősen rávert a fa pultra. Mit hitt, hogy majd pont Itachi nem veszi észre hogy hazudik? Hogy lehet ekkora hülye?

Felsóhajtva nyúlt a kisvillany kapcsolója után, ami a mosogató felett elhelyezet szekrény alján volt. Bemosószerezve a szivacsot, nyitotta meg a csapot, s a neki megfelelő hőmérsékletű víz alatt elmosta a pár edényt.

Hagyva, hogy lecsöpögjenek az edények elpakolta a maradék ételt, és bezárta a bejárati ajtót. Egy gyors zuhanyzás után, a szárítóból kivett egy alsónadrágot, majd lekapcsolva mindenhol a villanyt, bement a hálóba.

Itachi az ágy támlájának dőlve, háta mögé téve egy díszpárnát, s orrán szemüvegét viselve olvasott egy elég vastag könyvet. Becsukva maga után az ajtót bebujt a két nyári takaró alá; még nem igazán volt idejük visszacserélni az ágyneműket télire; egyszerűen senki se gondolta volna, hogy így le fog hűlni az idő.

Egy ideig még nézte a plafont, ahogy rávetődik a lámpa fénye; kicsit megköszörülve torkát suttogott egy 'jó éjtet' s fordult oldalára, de szemei még mindig nyitva voltak.

Felsóhajtva hunyta le pilláit és kocogtatta össze fogait. Szemeit forgatva nyitotta ki őket, és fordult a másik felé. Itachi még mindig a könyvét olvasta, de amint megérezte a másik tekintetét behajtotta az olvasott oldal csücskét, s becsukva a könyvet, leléve szemüvegét fordította tekintetét a másik felé.

- Hallgatom.

- A rohadt pszichológiai szarjaid. – Mormolta Sasuke és hasára fordulva karolta át kispárnáját. Itachi mindig elérte, hogy elmondjon neki mindent, egy rohadt veszekedés nélkül.

- Szóval mi volt annyira fontos Narutonak ? – Itachi kezét felemelve, ujjait végighúzta öccse haján, s lassan ismételgette a mozdulatot.

Sasuke fejét bátyja felé fordította, s annak sötét szemeibe nézett. – Szerelmet vallott.

Itachi halkan felkuncogott. – Persze. - Sasuke összehúzva szemeit nézett bátyjára, ki azonnal abbahagyta a nevetgélést. – És te mit válaszoltál?

- Azt, hogy 'naná miért is ne, járjunk'. Oh várj, előbb szólok a bátyámnak, hogy szakítok vele. Mégis szerinted, mit mondtam neki?

- Elnézést, hogy kérdeztem. – Morogta Itachi, fejét a háttámlának döntve, kezeit ölébe téve.

- És … - Kezdte elhaló hangon Sasuke. Felemelkedve s megfordulva, Itachi ölébe döntötte hátát, így felnézve hosszú fekete tincsekkel és érdeklődő arccal találta szembe magát. Tekintetét elfordítva, szívott be egy nagy adag levegőt, és azt kifújva mondta ki mondatát. – Látottminketazöltözben.

Itachi már majdnem visszakérdezett, de utolsó pillanatban megértette, hogy mit mondott öccse. Halkan kifújva magából a levegőt kezdte el masszírozni Sasuke fejét.

- Tudom, hogy nem fogja elmondani senkinek sem, de… de 'tachi, ha egyszer rá jön valaki? – Aggódó szemeit pilláival takarta el. – Ha egyszer rá jön valaki, akkor mi lesz?

Egy pillanatra abba maradt a fejét masszírozó kéz mozgása, ám nyomban újra kezdte munkáját. Az idősebbik csak halkan hümmögve nézett le öccsére. – Sasuke. Nézz rám.

Sasuke kinyitva szemeit azok kitágulva nézték a fekete hajtincseket, amint bátyja mélyen megcsókolta. Visszacsukva szemeit, engedett a kényeztető nyelvnek, s a másik közelségének. Átadva magát az élvezetnek nyitotta szét ajkait; karjaival Itachi nyakába kapaszkodva emelkedett fel, így a másiknak nem kellett úgy görnyednie.

Ajkait nyitva hagyva, engedett az ostromló nyelvnek, hogy körbejárva száját, egyre mélyebbre s mélyebbre törjön torkában, ezzel apró nyögéseket és morgásokat felszabadítva. Lábait lassan életre keltve, kezdett el fészkelődni; lassan felegyenesedve, a csókot alig megszakítva lábaival lefötörte bátyjáról a takarót s annak ölébe ült.

Ujjait végigvezetve a pólóval fedett vállakon kapott beléjük, s nyomta őket tulajdonosukkal együtt az ágy fejtámlája felé. Lassan elválva egymástól, ajkaik újra és újra összeértek; semmi csók, csak ajkak ajkakkal való érintkezése.

Sasuke fejét Itachi nyakának hajlatába nyomva, szívta be a másik illatát. A frissen mosott anyag illata keveredett a kakaó illatú tusfürdővel, de biztos volt benne, ha egyenesen a bőrt szagolná és ízlelgetné, akkor megtalálná azt a jellegzetesen édesen sós ízt.

Egy apró csókot nyomva a póló anyagára, kapott bele a jobb anyagujjba és húzta lejjebb, így szabaddá téve a világos bőrt. Lágyan rálehelve, nyitotta szét ajkait s ráhajolva a bőrre, hagyta ott őket egy ponton. Fogait beborítva ajkaival engedte nyelvének, hogy végigcsússzon a bőrön; a benntartott levegőt lassan kezdte beszívni tüdejébe; ajkait lassan mozgatva kezdte el lágyan harapdálni a bőrt.

- Sasuke. - Hallotta nevének kilehelt változatát. Hátára kezek csúsztak, melyek szorosan nyomták az erős mellkashoz. – Daisuki.

Sasuke lassan kinyitotta szemeit; egyáltalán mikor csukta le őket; futott át agyán a gondolat. Eltávolodva a nyáltól csillogó bőrtől, nézett sajátjaihoz hasonló sötét szemekbe. Szinte már kényelmetlenül érezte magát, ahogy anikije szemeibe nézett. Tekintetét elfordítva nézett a paplanra.

Hideg ujjak emelték meg fejét állánál fogva, s fordították tekintetét a másikra. Szinte már gyerekesen harapott ajkaiba, hogy megállítsa a szájára kívánkozó mosolyt; kis pírral arcán végül elengedte ajkát börtönéből. – Mou, ichido.(1)

Itachi lágyan elnevetve magát tűrte hátra, öccsének arcának balfelét eltakaró hosszú hajtincsét, amivel szinte már egy dühös tekintet nyert; jól tudta, hogy Sasuke utálja, ha hátratűri a haját. Lassan végigsimítva az arcon, még mindig ugyan azt a selymességet érezte mint évekkel ezelőtt.

Közel hajolva Otoutojához, ajkai pár centire voltak egymástól; kezében gyengéden, de menekülést nem engedően tartotta a másik arcát. – Daisuki, Otouto.

Puhabőrök lágyan súrlódtak a szavak kimondása közben, s pillantok alatt újra összeolvadva ostromolták egymást. Sasuke megemelve csípőjét, kereste látatlanul a másik lüktető melegséget árasztó tagját. Lassan leereszkedve, egyszerre nyögtek fel, amint ruhával takart merevedéseik érintkeztek.

Csípőjét előre-hátra mozgatva próbált meg még több súrlódást létrehozni; fenekére kezek telepedtek, mik szorosan fogták a másik felfelé lökő csípőjéhez. Halk nyögések és morgások szakadtak ki az időközben nyitottá vált csókból. Egymás ajkát harapdálták, miközben amilyen közel csak tudtak, olyan közel simultak egymáshoz.

Itachi elmosolyodva fogta közre öccse testét, és balra fordulva gurultak át az ágy másik felére. Sasuke kipattant szemekkel figyelte bátyja minden egyes mozdulatát, amint háta a puha matrachoz ért. Fekete hosszú tincsek lógtak arcába, melyek lassan lecsúsztak Itachi hátáról s végig csúszva nyaka mellett csatlakoztak a többihez.

Az idősebb Uchiha fejét oldalra hajtva próbálta kisöpörni arcából haját, de nem sok sikerrel járt; vékony, hosszú ujjak lassan fésültek végig a tincseken s azokat kisimítva tűrték el a másik jobb oldalára.

Itachi lehajolva, végignyalt öccse nyakán, s kissé megharapta annak állát; visszatérve a nyakhoz, indult el lefelé, s fogta fogai közé az egyik ágaskodó mellbimbót. Amint felemelte száját a bőrről, a mellkas úgy követte, többet kérve. Elvigyorodva harapta meg újra a bőrt s ujjai közé véve, kezdte el csavargatni, miközben balkezére támaszkodva öccse arcához hajolt.

- Kis mazoista. – Vigyorogta le öccsére, ki kissé vörösödve, kiszáradt ajkait összezárta s fejét oldalra fordította. Itachi csak kuncogva hajolt le, s lágyan beleharapott a porcos bőrbe; halk morgásnak álcázott nyögések szűrődtek ki az alatta mocorgó testből. – Ah, neko-chan. Elvitte a cica a nyelved?

- Fuzukenna.(3) – Jött a morgó hang.

- Iie otouto. – Mély, szinte már duruzsoló hangjából jól ki lehetett venni a szex utáni vágyat.

Sasuke újra lehunyva szemeit fordította el arcát. Egyszerűen imádja ha bátyja japánul beszél hozzá, főleg szex közben. Kezeit felemelve, ujjait fekete tincsekbe túrta; keze libabőrős lett, amint boxere lassan eltűnt róla s a másik forró lehelete, úgy suhant végig kemény tagján, mint egy szellem.

Szinte felszisszent, amint az érdes nyelv végigkúszott a felhevült, érzékeny bőrön. Szemeit kinyitva nézett le anikije tekintetébe. Az idősebb egy kaján vigyorral arcán kapta be tagja fejét, s lassan haladva még többet; kezeivel a felfelé lökő csípőt az ágyba nyomta.

- A-ahniki. – A másik nevének kinyögött formája, szinte, mint egy apró könyörgés, úgy csengett Itachi fülében.

Lejjebb hajtva fejét, egyre többet bevéve öccséből érezte, ahogy a hajába túró ujjak lassan kisiklanak, ezzel arcába söpörve jó pár tincset, s így megakadályozva azt, hogy láthassa öccse arcát. Jobb kezével elengedve Sasuke csípőjét kitűrte haját arcából.

Kezét a felhevült combra téve, tolta el a porcelán fehér lábat, így jobban hozzáférve annak alsóbb részeihez. Száraz ujjával lassan írt le köröket a halványan vörös bejárat körül; mutató és középsőujjának tetejét a bejárathoz téve, olyan mozdulatokat csinált; mintha már csak nyomogatni akarná a bőrt, de be nem akarna hatolni.

- Aniki, one-egai. – Csuklott össze a fiú hangja, amint a két ujj végre átsiklott az első izomkarikán.

Itachi felemelkedve öccse tagjáról, nyalt végig utoljára az érzékeny felületen, majd a szinte már kiálló medencecsonthoz hajolva, kapott a finom bőrre, s erősen szívva hagyott ott egy lilás-kékes foltot. Elindulva fefelé a lágyan remegő mellkason, apró csókokat hintett szét a bőrön.

- Nani otouto? Nani wa onegaishimasu?(4) – suttogta a finom illatú bőrnek, amit jó pár helyen útja során megharapott, s megszívott, így halvány foltokat hagyva maga után.

- Anata ga hoshii.(5) – nyögte a levegőbe a fiatalabbik, amint a száraz ujjak végigtörve maguknak az utat, végül elértek kis pontjához, s azt erősen masszírozva késztették testét, hogy még többet és többet akarjon.

- So nee? (6)– vigyorogta Itachi miközben kihúzta öccséből ujjait; pólója nyakának hátsó részébe kapva, húzta le magáról a ruhát és dobta le az ágy mellé. Végignyalva ajkain egy pillanatra elidőzött az előtte széttárulkozó képén.

Feltérdelve leügyeskedte magáról alsónadrágját, párszor átmasszírozta előváladékos tagját; kezébe véve Sasuke bal lábát, egy lágy csókot nyomott rá majd derekára tette azt. Sasuke kinyújtva kezeit karolta át nyakát s húzta le magához.

Miközben ajkaik egy újabb csókcsatát vívtak, Itachi megfogva erekcióját öccse bejáratához emelte, s szinte már kérdően nézett a fiúra.

- Hayaku.(7) – Mormolta a fiú s előre lökte csípőjét, így a kemény tag feje lassan becsúszott.

Itachi halkan morogva hatolt beljebb a fiúban, míg végre teljesen bent volt; még akkor is ha reggel már meg volt egy menet és tudja, hogy Sasuke úgy szereti, ha egy kicsit fáj, mégis inkább vár míg a másik szokja a helyzetet.

- Yiki yanaihhh.(8) - A szó szinte megakadt Sasukében, amint bátyja lassan mozogni kezdett benne.

- Ah? Nan wa Otouto, hm? – vigyorgott le öccsére kajánul miközben gyorsított a tempón; míg bal kezével Sasuke feje mellett támasztotta magát, addig jobbal megfogva a fiú csípőjét, azt magasabbra emelte, így jobban eltudta találni azt a kis pontot.

Sasuke fejét hátravetve esett vissza a matracba; kezei maga mellé esve az ágynemű lágy anyaga után kaptak, csak hogy valamiféle kapaszkodót találjanak. Kiszáradt ajkai, szinte már harapták a levegőt, miközben némán bátyja nevét kántálták.

Itachi csak elmosolyodva nézett le szinte már szenvedő öccsére; jól tudta, hogy nem fogja sokáig bírni a fiú. Kíváncsi lenne ismerőseik reakciójára ha így, szétterülve, ég és föld között, nevét nyökögve látnák Sasukét; nem pedig azt a rideg, célra törő és kibírhatatlan álarcát mutatná mint mindig.

Bal kezéről felemelkedve vette vállára a dereka köré fonódott lábat; minél jobban szétfeszítette a fiú combjait, annál hangosabb nyögéseket sikerült kipréselnie belőle. A lábat szorosan magához szorítva kezeivel, harapott ajkaiba; egyszerűen elképesztő, hogy ilyen gyorsan képes öccse kihozni belőle mindent.

- Sha-sasuke.

A fiú, neve hallatára tekintetét bátyjáéra emelte; lágyan bólintva jelezte, hogy már ő sem bírja sokáig. Az egyik lábát szorító kéz lassan csúszott végig combján s fonta körbe könnyező tagját.

Itachi változtatva a tempón hatolt be öccsébe nagyobb és gyorsabb mozdulatokkal. Érezte ahogy az ujjai alatt lévő bőr lágyan megremeg.

-'ta-tahchiiiiii. – Hallatszott a már szinte lélekszakadt felkiáltás; Sasuke lágyan remegve s lehunyva szemeit szorította ujjaival erősebben az ágyneműt; érezte ahogy hasára csapódik a forró folyadék.

Az idősebbik Uchiha halkan morogva élvezett bele öccsébe, amint a fiú izmainak szorítása már elviselhetetlenné vált. Elengedve a lábat, hagyta hogy az melléjük esve, lassan végigcsússzon a lepedőn; kihúzódva öccséből, hangosan lihegve dőlt le a másik mellé. A plafont nézve próbálták visszanyerni lélegzetüket.

Sasuke homlokát letörölve jobb kezével, fordította arcát a mellette fekvőre, kinek izzadt homlokára pár hajszál tapadt. Baloldalára fordulva nyúlt azért a pár szálért és tűrte el őket; érdeklődő tekintettel találta szembe magát.

Itachi egy utolsó nagy levegőt véve fordult öccse felé és csókolta meg.

- Ideje lenne aludni. – suttogta Sasuke ajkainak, majd egy utolsó csókot nyomva rájuk ült fel az ágyon és az éjjeli szekrény fiókját kihúzva, elővette egy doboz zsebkendőt s a hasára csöppent, most már hideg cseppeket, letörölte. Öccsének adva a zsebkendős dobozt, ki eközben szintét felült, felkelt az ágyról s visszavette alsónadrágját, majd Sasukéjét is felvéve odaadta a fiúnak s miközben a másik öltözött, ő addig kidobta az összekent papírgalacsinokat.

Jól hallotta, ahogy öccse fogai halkan összekorcognak. Fejét rázva vett ki egy pólót a szekrényből és adta oda Sasukénak, míg ő felvette az ágy mellől sajátját. Megkerülve az ágyat mászott be a már megigazított takarók alá.

Eloltva az ez idő alatt égve maradt lámpát, húzta magához lágyan remegő öccsét ki halk morgással próbálta jelezni, hogy nem fázik, de őt ez mit sem érdekelte; karjait átfonva a libabőrös test körül, próbálta elfojtani, azt a kis hangot ami óvatosságra intette.

Testvér-love-s dologról az infot innen kaptam (.) … és igazából e miatt kezdtem el írni. A linket pedig wolfytól kaptam szal őt kell kövezni hogy most ez a fic veszi el a figyelmem nagy részét. XĐ  
Térképet még nem fogok csatolni mert akkor lelőném a következő fejezeteket…és az mien má???XD De annyit elárulok hogy Sasuke és Naruto a Central Parkban a Metropolitan múzeum környékén találkozik és onnan pár utcányira az egyik kávézóba mennek.  
(1) mou, ichido – még egyszer (nem vok biztos a leírásban szal gome hanem jó)  
(2) japoknál néha a buzikat nekonak szokták hívni.  
(3) fuzukenna – bazd meg  
(4) Nani otouto? Nani wa onegaishimasu? – Mi van öcsi? Mit szeretnél?  
(5) Anata ga hoshii – akarlak.  
(6) So nee? – kb anynit tesz 'igazán?~' vagy 'tényleg?'  
(7) Hayaku. –eredetileg azt jelenti hogy gyorsabban de 'gyerünknek' is szokták néha fordítani  
(8) Yiki yanai – Nem vagyok porcelánból (yiki vázát és porcelánt is jelent)


	2. Loving bloodline part 2

A fekete Mitsubishi Lancer(1) kerekei alatt halkan ropogott a párcenti fehér, frissen hullott hó. Kinyílva az ajtók már rögtön be is csukódtak, ahogy a páros gyorsan kapkodva lábait, lépett a csomagtartóhoz és kivette táskájukat, másik kezükben egy pohár star bucks poharat tartva.

Nem volt elég, hogy elfelejtették az ébresztőt beállítani; hajnalban a hidegnek köszönhetően a leesett pár centi hó, szinte megbénította a közlekedést.

Sasuke vörös sálját egész orráig húzta, csak hogy eltakarja a remegő ajkaira húzódó mosolyát. Bátyja halkan morogva próbálta ujjaival kifésülni haját – amit persze a reggel folyamán már legalább 5 ször átfésült – de így nagykabátban, egyik kézben táska másikban pohár, kicsit nehéz volt a feladat.

Mire beértek az egyetem főépületébe, mindkettejük hajában szinte mint a csillámpór, úgy csillogott az olvadó hó. Sasuke egy utolsót kortyolva a pohárból, azt kidobta a legközelebb lévő kukába s fekete, hosszú szövetkabátját szétgombolva, sálát is levette arcából s nyakából. Itachi követve öccse példáját kiitta poharát, így már szabadon lévő kezével sikerült kigombolnia kabátját.

- Másodikon lesztek? – Fordult öccséhez, miközben elindultak az aulába, ahonnan felfelé vezettek a lépcsők.

A falak mellé kihelyezett bőrkanapékban diákok csoportjai ültek könyvekkel, laptopokkal ölükben, de figyelmük inkább egymásra irányult, mintsem a tanulnivalóra. Az egyik sarokba volt beépítve a büféfülke, s itt a fotelekkel együtt kis asztalok és székek voltak elhelyezve. A bejárat felöli oldallal szemben, az iskola címere lógott, melyet alul zöld növények öveztek.

- Jah. – Jött a sóhajtott válasz a fiatalabbik Uchihától. – 11-kor végzek és lesz egy órás szünetem következő órámig. – Hümmögte lassan a fiú, miközben végignézve a termen ismerős arcok után keresett. Elérve az egyik lépcsősort újra megálltak. – Te is másodikon leszel, nem?

- Ah. – Jött az unott válasz az idősebbiktől.

- Akkor mire várunk? – Húzta fel szemöldökét Sasuke, nem értve bátyja habozását.

- És végre a két pacsirta is megérkezett. – Jött a mondat, mielőtt még Itachi kinyithatta volna száját.

- Kyuubi. – fordult Itachi a mellettük lévő lépcsősor felé, hol egyik csoporttársa ált.

- Itachi, Sasuke. Már azt hittem, hogy ez a kis hó képes lenne titeke- Hé mi a faszt képzelsz magadról szaros, azonnal húzd vissza a beled! – kezdett el üvöltözni a vörös hajú fiú, amint öccse, se szó se beszéd elviharzott mellette.

Sasuke elhúzott szájjal, és szinte már megbánással arcán nézett arra a helyre, ahol az előbb a szőke állt.

- Esküszöm egy nap még kipicsázom. – morogta Kyuubi miközben lelépve a két Uchihához kezet fogott a fiúkkal.

- Sasuke menj utána. – Hallatszott Itachi nyugodt hangja; egy pillanatra öccsére nézett ki bólintva már el is tűnt, majd tekintetét Kyuubira fordította. – Naruto megtudta…

Kyuubi összehúzódott pupillákkal nézett sötétszemekbe. Akkor ezért viselkedett olyan ridegen egész este és reggel Naruto.

- De- de mégis hogy? Sasuke mondta el? Kinyírom azt a szarost, ha miatta veszítem el Nar-

- Nyugalom. – Szakította félbe Itachi a másikat, miután már a második tanár ment el mellettük és elég érdekesen nézett a vörös hajúra szóválasztéka miatt. – Mi rólunk tud Naru nem … nem rólad…

- Uh. – sóhajtott fel a fiú kisebb megkönnyebbültséggel. Jobb kezével nyakát vakargatva húzta el száját. Jól tudja, hogy öccse mennyire oda van a legfiatalabb Uchiháért... – De mégis, hogy derült ki?

Itachi fejét rázva indult el felfelé a lépcsőn, s miközben termük felé haladtak elmesélt mindent Kyuubinak.

- Dobe. – Üvöltötte a hóesésbe Sasuke, miközben a hátsóudvaron rohanva követte a lábnyomokat. Nem lehet túl messze Naruto, mert egy szál pulcsiban rohant ki a hidegbe, és ő, még így beöltözve nagykabátba is, vacog.

Elérve az épület sarkáig, egy pillanatra megállt. A levegőben jól érződött a frissen meggyújtott cigi szaga. Szemeit forgatva s lelassítva kapkodó levegővételét, fordult be a sarkon.

- Dobe, nem vagy norm-

- Ne hívj többet így. – Hallatszott a morgó/vacogó hang, a neki a hátát mutató fiútól. Naruton egyedül egy kötött halványpiros alapon kockázott pulóver volt; ami láthatóan nem biztosított semmi féle meleget.

Sasuke csak felcöccent barátja önfejűségére, és a másikhoz lépve kezét egy remegő vállra tette. A remegés egy pillanatra abba maradt; ezt észre se vette; a következő pillanatban már a friss hóban ült s dühös kék szemekbe nézett fel.

- Ne. Érj. Hozzám.

Csak nézték egymást. Várták, hogy mit lép a másik. Mindegyik várt egy csapást, egy ütést; egy dühös visszaszólást, szócsatát; de semmi.

Naruto leengedve maga mellé, az alig megkezdett cigit tartó kezét, fordította tekintetét a friss lábnyomos hóra, melyre lassan ülepedett rá egy újabb réteg. Fogait összezárva, karjait maga köré fonva állt és nézte a földet.

- Én-én; sajnálom. – Szakadt végül ki a szőkéből; tekintetét a lassan felkelő feketehajúra szegezte; várt valami féle reakciót, de semmi. Mégis miféle reakciót kellene kapnia, miután ő volt a hibás, nem ez túl erős, inkább fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy ő volt az aki túlságosan túlreagálta? De mégis mit tegyen az ember, ha szinte már gyermekkori szerelme a saját testvérével jár?

- Menjünk be, dobe. – Hallatszott a nyugodt hang, s Sasuke felkelve a hóból, lesöpörve magáról a lassan vízzé vált anyagot, már el is indult a hátsó bejárat felé.

Naruto alsó ajkába kapva, mint aki citromba harapott, úgy nézett a sötét alak után. Lehunyva szemeit, egy utolsót szívott a cigiből, majd azt elnyomva, a kijelölt csikktartós kukába dobta; kezeit maga köré fonva indult vissza az épületbe.

Kyuubi felsóhajtva tette vissza telefonját zsebébe miután elolvasta Naruto sms-ét. "Szünetben Sasukéval a Marry's sheep-ben. Jöttök?" Egy gyors "Még nem tom" válasz után szemeit forgatva nézett Itachira, majd lefirkálta neki füzete sarkára Naruto sms-ét.

Az Uchiha csak vállát rángatta, miközben jegyzetelte amit a professzor mondott. Egy pillanatra felnézve barátjára, megállt írásában; letéve tollát dőlt hátra székben és igazította meg pulcsijának felhajtott ujját. Kyuubi még mindig füzetét nézte; mintha tekintetével megpróbált volna lyukat égetni a lapba. Még az kellene, hogy ő meg a vörös hajút szeresse és máris kész egy szép kör- futott végig Itachi agyán. Karórájára nézve felsóhajtott. Még vagy másfél óra mire végeznek.

Újra a vörös hajúra nézve, hirtelen valami megfogta szemeit; eddig észre se vette, hogy mennyit nőtt Kyuubi haja. A fiúnak már elve érdekes volt a hajstílusa; hátul egy hosszú copfba volt kötve, míg a feje többi részén rövidre volt nyírva, nagyjából úgy mint Narutonak; egyedül elől, a füle mögött volt a haja alja apró tincsekbe fonva.

A hosszú hajfonat lassan csúszott le a másik válláról, ahogy előre dőlve újra jegyzetelni kezdett. Kyuubi halkan morogva kapott a fonat után, és párszor áttekerve vele nyakát, mint egy sállal, tért vissza füzetéhez.

Mit tehetne, hogy barátjának valahogy tudjon segíteni?

Kyuubi már évekkel ezelőtt kikötötte neki is és Sasukénak is, hogy nehogy merészeljenek valahogy is segíteni, hogy Naruto beleszeressen. Egész eddig minden rendben is volt; Sasuke és Naruto a legjobb barátok voltak. De most, így hogy Naruto tényleg komolyan gondolta az egészet, hogy rájött kapcsolatukra csak nehezebb lett minden. Persze barátok maradnak, de ott volt az a kis utó íz…

Itachi felsóhajtva dőlt előre és kihagyva egy oldalt fordította figyelmét újra a tanárra. Mégis, öt perc jegyzetelés után a toll megállt kezében, s bal könyökölő kezére téve fejét bekapta tolla végét.

A francba is, igenis féltékeny. Tudja, hogy Naruto nem lenne képes elcsábítani Sasukét, mégis szinte minden szabadidejüket együtt töltik… tökéletesen van joga, hogy dühös és féltékeny legyen. Halkan morogva figyelt inkább újra a tanárra. Minél jobban beleolvad az órába, annál gyorsabban telnek a percek, és annál hamarabb látja öccsét.

A délelőtt folyamán leesett hó, most lassan olvadozva folyt el a csatornákba. Helyenként még megmaradt az a szemvakító fehérsége, de a járda és az úttest szélén már csak a porfogó, szürke színét mutatta.

A négyes átérve a zebrán, végre elérte az éttermet. Belépve, nehezen fellélegezve mentek szokásos helyükre; a hirtelen hidegből, ebbe a fülledt melegbe lépve, kissé nehézkésnek tűnt a levegővétel. Kigombolva és lezipzárazva kabátjukat, azokat a fogasra akasztották s elfoglalták helyüket; fivér-fivér mellett, idősebb idősebbel szembe.

Kyuubi nyaka köré csavarta hosszú tincsét, hogy nehogy rálépjen a mellette álló pincérnő, ki épp felvette rendelésüket; szeme sarkából figyelte öccsét s néha Sasukére pillantott. Halkan felmordult amint elment a pincérnő, s öccse figyelme újra a sötéthajúra fordult.

Halkan felnyekkent, amint lábszárban egy erős rúgást érzett. Összehúzott szemekkel nézett az előtte ülő Uchihára, ki hátradőlve székén, kihúzta háta mögül lófarokba kötött haját s mindeközben, szinte már gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá.

Hirtelen abbamaradt maga mellett a fecsegés. Körbenézve minden tekintet Itachira szegeződött ki csak csendben ült és Kyuubit figyelte.

- Hm? – Jött az értetlenkedő hang az idősebb Uzumakitól.

- Az édes kisöcséd azt kérdezte, hogy mit csinálunk szombat este. – Közölte egy halvány vigyorral Itachi; Naruto szinte már felfújta arcát, mint egy kis óvodás, hogy így hívta az Uchiha. – De inkább tőled szeretném hallani, hogy mi is ez az egész.

- Ah. – Kapcsolt Kyuubi s megnyalva ajkait könyökölt fel az asztalra. – Elvileg egy helloween party-t akartunk _volna_ szervezni. – Hangsúlyozta ki a volna szót, s szeme sarkából öccsére nézett, s hátra dőlt székében. – De _ez_, itt. – Mutatott a szőkére. – Sikeresen elbaszott mindent.

- M-mi? Miért kensz rám mindent? – Ugrott már szinte fel Naruto székéről és értetlenkedve tárta szét karjait.

- Talán én voltam az, aki a jó kis tanévzáró buli után, minden lakásba becsöngetett? – Hirtelen Naruto felé fordulva a szőke fejét hona alá kapta, és már eleve is borzolt haját jobban összekócolta. – Mégis mit vársz?

- E-elég aniki. – Próbált meg valahogy kiszabadulni a szőke, de nem sok sikerrel járt. Amint meghallotta Sasuke és Itachi halk kuncogását azonnal elkezdtek kattogni agykerekei. – Nem én zártam ki magam az erkélyre, egy szál pöcsbe, és nem rám hitték a járókelők, hogy mutogatósbácsi vagyok. Miattad majdnem kibasztak minket a lakásb- auchhhh.

- Kussolj. - Morogta Kyuubi miközben összeszorított öklét mutogatta Narutonak, mivel az előbb adott a fiúnak egy tockost. – Megbeszéltük, hogy erről kuss lesz egy életre.

- Pff. – Fújta ki magából a szőke a levegőt, ahogy megfordult székén és hátra dőlve bátyja ölébe, nézett fel összehúzódott pupillákba. Jobb kezével előrenyúlva ujjai közé fogott egy oldalt befont tincset, s lassan húzta végig rajta ujjait. Vöröses-barnás szemek elkerekedve figyelték a szőke minden mozdulatát; Kyuubi szinte levegőt sem mert venni.

Itachi összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a párosra; látta Kyuubi szemében megcsillanni a félelmet és mintha valamerre a vágy szelleme is ott ködösödött volna. Nem tudja hogy mi ütött Narutoba, de ha így folytatja akkor csak rosszabb lesz a helyzet.

Sasuke szinte már fellélegzett; az udvari incides után Naruto, úgy tett mintha semmi se történt volna. Az elején még örült is neki, de most, most már eléggé piszkálja a fantáziáját, hogy miért tesz így a másik. Nem olyannak ismerte meg Narutot, aki könnyen feladna valamit.

Mindenkit a pincérnő tálcával való csörömpölése zökkentett ki gondolatából. Megkapva rendelt italukat és szendvicseiket Naruto is vissza ült helyére s szinte már elvörösödve harapott bele marhahúsos szendvicsébe.

Kyuubi kezeit az asztalra téve párszor ökölbe szorította ujjait, majd szétnyitotta s újra összezárta kezét; lehunyva szemeit, majd újra kinyitva, vett egy nagy levegőt. Miután érezte, hogy a torkában lévő gombóc eltűnt, kezébe vette a közel félméteres szendvicset. Mielőtt még beleharaphatott volna az ételbe, maga mellőle egy hatalmas böffenést hallott.

Összehúzott szemekkel és elhúzott szájjal nézett a vigyorgó szőkére; körülöttük páran morogva fordultak feléjük, majd vissza asztalukhoz.

- Dobe. – hallatszott az asztal másik feléről a vigyorgó hang, majd a szót egy halk böffenés követett, melyet a sötéthajú kezét a szájára téve próbált tompítani.

- Teme. – cöccögte kuncogva Naruto, miközben következő szendvicse után nyúlt.

- Disznók. – hallatszott Itachi és Kyuubi hangja egyszerre. Egy pillanatnyi csend után a négyes hangos nevetésbe tört ki és folytatták ebédjüket, melyet befejezve visszasiettek az egyetemre délutáni óráikra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, nyaka körül szorosan összefogva kabátja gallérját, sietett kifelé a parkolóhoz. Modern irodalmat választotta plusz tantárgyának, míg Naruto inkább az ázsiai népek irodalmát. Így mivel neki most nem volt órája, volt ideje elintézni pár dolgot; a lista élén egy pohár kávéval. De mivel apró nem volt nála, ki kellett mennie az autóhoz; Itachi mindig tartott a kesztyűtartóban.

Elsietve a dohányzásra kijelölt hely mellett, ismerős arcot látott meg a semmibe meredni. Összehúzva szemeit nézett a másikra, majd halkan felsóhajtva, szinte már megadva magát, indult el a vörös hajú felé.

- Hej. – jött a köszöntés, de válasznak csak egy szúrós tekintetet kapott. Nem várva semmit dőlt neki a téglával kirakott falnak, beszívva a füsttel keveredett hideg levegőt.

Kyuubi egy újabb adagot szívott a koporsószögből; halkan hümmögve fújta ki a füstöt.

- Hallom Naru rájött…

- Hmm…

Semelyik se nézett a másikra. Újra nagy hópihék estek le a szürke égből; egyedül csak a halk szinte már pattogó hangot lehetett hallani, ahogy megfagyott társaikra ráülepedtek. A csikk sercegő hangja, amint a papír égni kezdett, szinte megzavarta a ritmusos pattogást s a kifújt levegő után szinte megszűnt létezni.

- Hova indultál?

- Autóhoz apróért.

És újabb csend.

Kyuubi ajkához emelve a cigit, elszívta az utolsó dohánymaradékot is, s elnyomva a kihelyezett fém hamutartóba, zsebéből előhúzott egy megkezdett csomag rágót és kettőt betett szájába. – Menjünk.

Sasuke jobb szemöldökét felhúzva, balt lent tartva nézett kérdően a másikra, de miután semmi választ nem kapott, inkább követte a másikat.

- A szombattal kapcsolatosan…- Kezdte szinte már halkan, mintha félne a másikhoz szólni, majd megköszörülte torkát; a jobb zsebében lévő autókulcs egyik karikáját mutatóujjára húzta idegességében. – Akkor, mi is lesz?

- Hmm… - Hümmögte az Uzumaki, szeme sarkából a másikat nézve, majd újra előre fordulva figyelte a friss hóval betakart járdát. – Mivel bulit nem tarthatunk ezért csak annyi lenne az egész, hogy a lakótelepi kölyköknek adnánk csokit meg cukrot.

Lassan elérve az autót Sasuke zsebében megnyomta a kulcson lévő nyitó gombot, amelyre az autón lévő irányjelzők egyszer felvillantak. Megkerülve a járművet kinyitotta az ajtót, s kinyitva a kesztyűtartót, a sarokba csúszva máris talált aprókat. Párat a markába kotorva felegyenesedett, s becsukva az ajtót, egy újabb kattanó hangot lehetett hallani, ahogy a zárak bezáródtak.

- Tudom, hogy nem valami nagy szám. – kezdte megint Kyuubi miközben lassan visszafelé indultak. – És, hogy a szokásos jelmezes sexpartytokat is elmaradna.

Sasuke szinte már hallotta fejében azt a bizonyos "de" szócskát. Nem tudja, hogy mit akar Kyuubi, de valamiben biztosan ügyködik.

A "jelmezese sexparty" említésére fel kellett horkantania. Francba is, mindenkinek van valami kis titkolni valója és az övék sikeresen kiderült, mikor egyik Helloween-kor úgy gondolta az idősebbik Uzumaki, hogy nem tudja elfogadni a nemleges választ a buli meghívására, így elmegy az Uchihákhoz. A két fiú nem hitte volna, hogy a rémisztő ajtódekoráció ellenére lesz valaki olyan, aki megmerne próbálni csengetni. Persze arra se gondoltak, hogy amint hazaérnek egymásnak esnek és elfelejtik bezárni az ajtót.

Mindent együtt véve sikerült lebukniuk Kyuubi előtt, kinek ekkor vált világossá a két fivér kapcsolata. Nem is kell említeni a napokig tartó kínos csendet, ami a három fiú között volt.

- De kérlek… Naru kedvéért…

A mondatot mintha elfújta volna a szél, és nem talált volna fülekre.

- Eddig sem a dobe kedvéért csináltunk akármit is, és nem most fogjuk elkezdeni. Elmegyünk, mert a barátaink vagytok. – jött a rideg válasz.

- Pff nem érte mi?… Mindig csak kihasználod…

Sasuke megállva nézete a másik hátát ki elindult felfelé a bejárati lépcsőkön.

- Mit akarsz tőlem? Nem rád vall, hogy csak így leállsz _velem_ beszélgetni.

Kyuubi megállva a lépcsőn, előre nézve beszélt. – Miért gondolod azt, hogy ha az ember már csak egy kicsit is barátságos akar lenni veled, akkor valami rosszat forral ellened?

- Itt most nem másról van szó hanem _rólad_. – Húzta össze sötét szemeit Sasuke, amint megfordult a másik; szemrebbenés nélkül indult el felfelé a lépcsőn, közben vöröses-barna szemekbe nézve.

Erős kéz ragadta meg bal karját, és állította meg ugyan azon a lépcsőfokon ahol gazdájuk állt. – Ne hidd azt, hogy elfelejtettem amit Narutoval műveltél. – Hallatszott a szinte már suttogott mondat.

- Nem hinném, hogy ezt pont neked kellene emlegetned. – Sziszegte ki fogai közt Sasuke és kirántotta karját a fogásból.

- Nem én kezdtem el ezt a dedós játékot! Kipróbálom a játékát erre a másik az enyémet?! – Kyuubi próbálta vissza fogni magát, de hangján érződött a düh.

Sasuke elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a másikra; vastag bőrdzsekibe kapaszkodva nyomta az Uzumakit az üveges bejárati ajtónak. – Ne merészelj, így beszélni a bátyámról. – Mormolta ki a mondatot összeszorított fogak közül.

- Jól tudtad, hogy mennyit jelent nekem, és mégis megetted. – Kyuubi összehúzott ajkakkal kapdosott levegő után. Az Uchihának kurvára igaza volt; ő a hibás; ő kezdte el ezt az ovis játékot és mégis ő húzta a rövidebbet.

- És te is jól tudtad, hogy mi van köztem és Itachi között. – Nem akarva tovább folytatni ezt a vége nincs szócsatát, Sasuke hátralépett és elengedte a másik kabátját, majd a hideg fém kilincs után nyúlva, kivágta az ajtót, és azzal nem törődve, hagyta hogy egy nagy puffanással becsapódjon.

Kyuubi térdei kissé berogytak; lassan csúszva lefelé az üvegen, guggolt le, és nézte a lábánál álló tócsában lévő homályos tükörképét. Úgy halmozza a rossz döntéseket, mint más az adósságot; szinte végeláthatatlan a fizetendő összeg.

Fejét idegesen hátravágva szisszent fel; nyakából haja lassan csúszott lefelé, amit gyorsan megfogva visszacsavart helyére. Tökéletesen ő volt a hibás; nem kellett volna kikezdenie Itachival, pont az Uchiha szülők halálának egy éves évfordulóján. Főleg, hogy Sasuke nehezen dolgozta fel, hogy elvesztette szüleit de, hogy arra érjen haza, hogy mindkét idősebb fivér ittas állapotban legyen, és ennek tetejében a nappali kellős közepén, meztelenül összefonódva lihegjenek egymás nyakába, a beteljesülés küszöbe közelében.

Kyuubi halkan morogva kényszeríttette testét, hogy felálljon és elinduljon az épület belseje felé. Jól emlékszik, hogy abban a pár hónapban a két Uchiha kétszer látta egymást. Egyszer mikor Sasuke meglátta őket a nappali szőnyegén és másodszorra mikor már szinte könnyeikkel küszködve estek egymásnak, és suttogták halkan a bocsánatkérő szavakat.

És azóta tökéletesen megváltozott minden.

Sasuke idegesen rontott neki a harmadik emeleti kávéautomatának. Bedobva a megfelelő mennyiségű aprót megnyomta az expresso felirat mellett lévő gombot.

'Mégis hogy-hogy merészeli- egyáltalán mit képzel magáról' morogta fogait összezárva. Fejét az automata üveg részének döntve, hallgatta ahogy a kisműanyag pohárba csurog a víz és por keverék. Olyan nyugodt volt mostanáig minden; miért kell felemlegetni a múltat?

Amint elkészült élénkítő itala, azt óvatosan kiemelte a tartóból és elvéve, az automata tetejére kihelyezett kispohárból egy keverőpálcát, elindult újra lefelé az aula felé; hátha ott megtalálja Itachit.

Befordulva a második fordulóban a lépcső tetejéről látta, ahogy bátyja egyik csoporttársával beszél valamiről, amihez biztosan köze volt a kezében tartott papírnak. A szőke, hosszú hajú fiú, nagy lelkesedéssel mutogatott a papírdarabra, közben másik kezével szinte már eszeveszetten kapálózott.

A következő pillanatban Sasuke szemei gyilkos tekintetre húzódtak; miután Itachi mormolt valamit, a szőke őrjöngve vonta magához egy "nagy ölelésre".

- Akkor holnap. – integetett a fiú és már zuhogott is lefelé a lépcsőkön.

Itachi szemeit forgatta, miközben jobb kezével homlokát masszírozta. Halk figyelem felkeltésnek szánt köhögésre, tekintetét a felfelé induló lépcsőkre szegezte.

- Komolyan, egyszer még a végén valaki a nézésed miatt fog meghalni. – vetette oda öccsének, majd balra fordulva elindult az egyik társalgó felé; nem fordult hátra, hisz tudta, hogy Sasuke úgy is követi.

Elérve a két tárgyaló között kialakított félköríves, nagy ablakokkal szegélyezett részt, Itachi leült a kihelyezett karosszékek egyikébe, és az előtte lévő alacsony asztalkára ledobta a négybe hajtott papírt. Nem sok kellett, és jobb kezét zsebre téve balban kávét fogva megérkezett Sasuke is.

Leülve, bátyja és maga közt egy fotelt kihagyva nézett a semmibe, néha néha belekortyolva a fekete lébe. Kiívva az utolsó cseppet poharából, azt a széke mellett lévő kukába dobta; szeme sarkából figyelte, ahogy bátyja ujjai gyorsan suhannak át a telefon billentyűzetén.

Előre hajolva halkan felköhögött, mellyel Itachi figyelme ráirányult; rámutatva a papírra, egy néma bólintást kapott s már ki is hajtotta a papírt. 'Helloween party' állt rajta nagy betűkkel; hogy még mire pazarolta a készítője a tintát, nem tudja, mert egy szempillantás alatt galacsin lett a lapból, és a szürke műanyag pohárral alkotott párost a kukában.

Itachi felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett öccsére; felsóhajtva csukta össze készülékét és tette azt farzsebébe. – Nem hiszem, hogy megengedtem volna, hogy kidobd.

Válasznak csak egy fancsali képet kapott. Újra sóhajtva felállt s körbenézve ült le öccse foteljének karfájára.

- Olyan képet vágsz, mintha megdöglött volna a macskád.

- Nincs is macskám. – Jött a morgó válasz.

- Tudom. – Hallatszott Itachi halk feleltet; tekintetét Sasukére fordította, de a fiú még mindig jobb kezére hajtott fejjel nézett az asztalra, mintha azon a semmin kívül, valami érdekfeszítő dolog lenne. – Tudom…

- Beszéltem Kyuubival…

Itachi felhúzott szemöldökkel nézte a fiút. – Mit csináltál?

- Beszéltünk…

Erős kezek nyomták vállánál fogva a durvaanyagú kárpitba; sötét aggódó szemek néztek saját értetlenjeibe. – Miről beszéltél _te_ Kyuuval? – A dühvel keveredett értetlenség jól érezhető volt az idősebbik hangjában.

Sasuke már nyitotta volna száját, de inkább visszazárta; szemét becsukva lágyan megrázta fejét, majd újra bátyjára nézett. – A szombati dologról amit még az étteremben mondott Naruto. – A levegőben ott keringett a kimondatlan 'És?' így inkább folytatta. – Nem lenne senki más, csak mi és a lakótelepen élő kölyköknek kell cukrot osztogatni.

- Ennyi?

- Igen.

Itachi szinte felhúzta orrát öccse gyors és rövid válaszára. Jobb kezébe véve a fiú állát előredőlve ajkai közé vette a másik alsó ajkát és lágyan megszívta azt. A fiatalabbik ajaki közül egy halk 'ahh' csúszott ki; szétnyitva száját engedett a csábításnak. Mielőtt még a csók túlfűtötté vállhatott volna, eltávolodtak egymástól. Kitudja, hogy mikor jár valaki arra.

Az idősebbik homlokát nekitámasztva öcséjének nézett sötét szemekbe, és egy utolsó csókot nyomott a meleg ajkakra. – Akármit mondjon Kyuubi; jól tudod, hogy még mindig-

Mondatát nem tudta befejezni; szinte éhes ajkak falták övéit; egy érdes nyelv simított végig rajtuk, mielőtt erőszakosan be nem furakodott. Felsóhajtva engedte be a nyelvet, se engedett a másiknak; lassan felkelve helyéről, de a csókot meg nem szakítva teste meghajolt Sasuke előtt. Ujjait végighúzva a másik hajában, egy pillanatig még engedett a csóknak, majd lassan eltávolodott.

- Aishiteru. – Suttogta egy igen ritka mosoly mellett.

- Watashi mo. – Jött a szinte már gyenge válasz.

- Fél 3 kor a kocsinál. – Mondta miközben elindulva a lépcsők felé, felemelve jobb kezét intett öcsének.

Sasuke csak hangosan felsóhajtva vetette hátra fejét, és nézte a falon lévő repedezéseket. El kellene járnia valamilyen pszichológia továbbképzésre, mert így semmit se tud elrejteni bátyja elől.

=============================================================

Itachi leérve az aulába, végignézve a termen szemével gyorsan megtalálta azt akit keresett; kezeit maga mellé téve, azokat ökölbe szorítva, indult el az asztaloknál ülő kisebb társaság felé.

A 4-5 főből álló csoport előtt könyvek és füzetek voltak kinyitva, de mindegyik figyelmen kívül hagyva; jobban érdekelte a tanulókat a hétvégi party, melyet a hosszú, szőke hajú fiú fog rendezi, ki épp Kyuubival vitázott.

- Nehogy már nem tudsz eljönni. Milyen magán bulit szerveztek ti Itachival? – mormolta a szőke miután visszaesve székébe, felkönyökölt az asztalra.

- Miről beszélsz Deidara? – Húzta hátra fejét értetlenkedve a vörös hajú.

- Annyit mondott, hogy lehet hogy el tud jönni de nem biztos. Szal' nem fog jönni.

- Há. Hányszor láttad már őt valamelyik bulidban is?

- Az első éves nyitó buli már nem is számít? – Szólalt meg egy rövid, vörös hajú.

A csoport egy kisebb hallgatás után nevetésbe tört ki.

- Sasorinak igaza van. Az volt eddig az egyetlen bu-

Mondatát Kyuubi már nem tudta befejezni; zipzáros pulcsijának kapucnijánál fogva megragadta valaki és felkényszeríttette helyéről.

- Mi a fészkesfe- - Amint megfordult és látta, hogy ki áll mögötte visszafogta magát. – Itachi. Ennél azért-

- Gyere velem. Most. – Hallatszott a morgó hang és az Uchiha már sarkon is fordult, és elindult vissza felé a lépcsőkön.

- Ebbe meg mi üthetett? – nézett érdeklődően Deidara.

- Passz. – mormolta Kyuubi és a másik után indult.

* * *

Szinte mintha az összes levegőt kiütötték volna belőle, úgy meredt sötét, dühös szemekbe. Érezte, ahogy a falra szerelt kis WC-papírtartó egyre jobban belemélyed csípőjébe, és a nyakánál a pulcsiját szorító kezek is sikeresen gátolták az egyszerű levegővételt.

- Itachi. – fújta ki magából a levegőt; egy újabb dühös pillantás a másiktól.

Mikor felért a lépcsőn, még nem gondolta volna, hogy ez fogja várni. Először nem látta, hogy merre fordult a másik, de miután a WC ajtaja lassan kitárul elindult a felé; úgy nézett az ajtóra, mintha a mögül akármelyik pillanatban valami kiugorhatna.

Óvatosan belökve az ajtót a WC másik végében Itachit látta, ki a falnak támaszkodva nézett rá. Szinte már rosszallóan indult a másikhoz, és állt meg előtte. Egy szempillantás alatt a balra lévő fülkében találta magukat; falnak nyomódva és szinte levegő nélkül.

- Mit mondtál Sasukénak? – Hallatszott a sziszegő hang.

Kyuubi már szinte felhorkantott; már megint a Sasuke téma.

- Nyomban bátyushoz rohan pff. – forgatta szemeit.

Szinte megállt az idő, amint elhagyta száját a mondat. Az üres helyiségben jól lehetett hallani a pofon vízhangját. Összehúzódott vöröses-barnás szemek meredtek szinte már vérben forgó pirosba.

- Mit. Mondtál.

Kiszáradt ajkak szétnyíltak, de hang nem jött ki rajtuk. Kyuubi még mindig döbbenten nézett az előtte lévőre. - Te most. Te most megpofoztál?

Itachi felmordulva lépett hátra és engedte el a másikat. - Nem tehet róla hogy az öcséd szereti. – Kezdte halkan, szinte már suttogva az Uchiha. – És főleg nem csak ő volt az, aki mindent elbaszott. Jól tudod. – Utolsó mondatára a másik szemébe nézett.

Kyuubi ajkába harapva állította le magát, hogy akármit is visszadobjon a másikra.

- Miért jó neked az, hogy a múltat emlegeted? Nőj fel az isten szerelméért! – az Uchiha halk hangja egy pillanat alatt szinte menydörgéssé erősödött. – Lefeküdtünk. És ők is egymással. Ez. Van. Nem tudsz már mit tenni.

A kijelentéseket csend követte. Itachi várt valami választ, valami visszaszólást, reakciót, de semmi. Kyuubi lehajtva fejét, jobbkarjával a balba kapaszkodva húzta el száját.

- Nehéz elfelejteni, ha valaki mindig felemelgeti. – Kezdte újra Itachi miután vett pár nagylevegőt. – Mindenkinek nehéz, ha emlékeztetve vagyunk rá.

Kyuubi mintha csuklást nyelt volna vissza, úgy rándult meg; szája széle lágyan remegett. Itachi jobb kezével homlokát masszírozta; így nem fognak sehova se jutni.

- De… - kezdte az elhaló hang. – Nem érted… Sasuke… ő elvette… ő volt az első neki. – Hangjában keveredett a kétségbeesés és fájdalom. – Tudom, hogy semmi esélyem nem lehetett volna rá, hogy én legyek neki az első de.. akkor is…

Itachin volt a sor a meglepődésben; bal kezét amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, a másik szemére tette, s fejével a még mindig nyitott állapotban lévő fülkeajtón lévő fogast nézte. Fogait összeszorítva gondolta végig, hogy mire és célzott a másik.

Hát emiatt ez a nagy gyűlölet?

Kezébe két kéz karolt és erősen fogták; érezte, ahogy ujjai alatt nedvesedik a bőr. Pupillái összehúzódtak, de nem mert odanézni.

- Miért pont őt kell szeretnem. – Hallatszott a rekedt hang és egy hangos nyelés. – Olyan nehéz, 'tachi. Mit tegyek? Mit?

Itachi nem mert megszólalni; még soha nem került ilyen helyzetbe; sose gondolta volna, hogy majd pont Kyuubi lesz az első.

- Nem tudom. – suttogta halkan.

Mit tehetne? Mondja Narutonak, hogy mostantól szeresd a bátyád és pont?

A vele egy magas test, hirtelen dőlt neki, így ő a fa válaszfalnak esett. A másik hangos sikolyait pulcsija vastag szövete nyelte el. Összezárva szemeit fordította fejét a plafon felé; a közéjük szorult kezét kihúzva a jobbal együtt, Kyuubi vállát megfogva, eltolta magától a másikat.

Vörös szemek értetlenkedve néztek rá; a másik arca azon a ponton, ahol a pofon eltalálta, sötéttettebb vörös árnyalatban pompázott arcának rózsaszínes-pirosas színéhez képest.

- Nem tudom, hogy mit tehetnénk, de ezzel amit most csinálsz, nem fogsz előrébb jutni.

Kyuubi mögé nyúlva, a kisgurigával körbecsavarta kezét, majd a megfelelő mennyiség után elszakította a papírt a tekercstől, s köteget a másiknak adta. Az Uzumaki remegő kézzel nyúlt a papírért és gyorsan kifújta folyó orrát.

Amint a WC-be dobta a papírt Itachi megigazította a másik által összegyűrt felsőjének nyakát. Vöröses szemekbe nézett, kutatva valami féle félelem után, de miután már csak nyugodtságot találta felsóhajtott.

- Menjünk.

Kyuubi csak bólintott s követte kifelé; megállva a mosdókagylónál megmosta arcát s becsukva maga mögött az ajtót a lépcsőnél rá váróhoz sietett.

Felsétálva a másodikra benyitottak aznapi termükbe; egyik azon szerencsés osztály voltak, akik egész nap egy előadóban tartózkodtak. Kinyitva az ajtót, jó pár szempár szegeződött rájuk, de amint látták, hogy ők voltak, azonnal elfordultak.

Lesétálva pár lépcsősort ültek le helyükre. Kyuubi levéve nyakából a fonatát, azt ölébe helyezte és hátradőlt székén.

- Ha gondolod szombaton otthon maradunk hogy ti-

- Nem, isten ments. – Ugrott szinte már fel helyéről az Uzumaki. – Ha nem jöttök, akkor még egyszer végig kellene néznem, azt a rohadt gyilkoló szobás filmet(2) és hallgathatnám, hogy legközelebb, ha megyünk valahova, akkor megkeressük a hotelben az olyan számú szobát. – Húzta el száját Kyuubi.

Itachi felhorkantva hátradőlt; padjából kivette a következő órára szükséges könyveket és jegyzeteket.

- Kurvára nem vicces Uchiha. – Jött a morgás maga mellől, de halványan érezhető volt a viccelődés célja.

Kyuubi lágy vigyorra húzta száját, amint meghallotta a mellőle jövő morgást. Zsebéből félig kicsúsztatva telefonját az órára pillantott; még nagyjából másfél óra és a mai napra szabadok lesznek.

(1)Mitsubishi Lancer : .?lancer/09_lancersportback  
(2) 1408 – egy horror film ami egy hotelszobáról szól ami mindenkit kinyír.

Tudom kicsit olyannak tűnik ez a fejezet a sok érzelem hullámmal mintha összecsaptam volna… lehetséges hogy ez történt. De ha az ember régóta ismer valakit és ténylegesen úgy szereti mint egy családtagot akkor azt a valakit nem akarhatja olyan könnyen elveszíteni. Remélem megértitek :S

Tudom így a történetből nem igazán derül ki hogy mégis milyen régóta ismerik egymást a fiúk de már írtam egy kis külön történetet amit amint lesz időm átolvasni és kijavítani felteszem. Remélem tetszett a story és izgalommal várjátok hogy még mi fog történni.


	3. Loving bloodline part 3

A sok rossz dolog mellett, ami az egyetemista léttel jár, van pár jó is; például a suli nélküli péntekek; legalábbis ebben az évben… Ezt kihasználva, mindenki akinek nincsenek extra órái, az végig alussza az egész délelőttöt; kivéve ha épp egy kisebb haveri összeugrásra kellene bevásárolni, és rendbe rakni a lakást.

Kyuubi a konyhaasztalnál ülve írta össze, hogy mit kell venniük; kedvenc sötétkék melegítője, és egy szürke ujjatlan felső, kezdett kevés lenni, még akkor is ha ment a fűtés, de ha nem akar nagy számlát, akkor lassan fel kellene rendesen öltöznie.

Medvetalphoz hasonlító mamuszának, műanyag körme idegesen csapkodták a metlakit; újra felnézve, a falra felakasztott faliórára, hangosan felmordult. – Még 10 perc és kirugdosom a picsába. – mormolta maga elé és visszatért listájához.

Gondolt arra, hogy majd összedobnak valami, kaját de ahogy az Uchihákat ismeri, vagy valami japán, fél élő dolgot akarnának enni, vagy valami olyat, aminek legalább félnap kell, mire elkészül; inkább, mikor majd végeznek a bevásárlással, kedvenc éttermeiktől kérnek rendelő lapot, és majd rendelnek valamit.

Végignézve a listán, már másodszorra pipált ki mindent; kell pár zacskó chips, mikroban pattogtatható kukorica, egy-két üveg pia és pár gyümölcs lé; és hogy meglegyen a hangulat, majd ha találnak, akkor vesznek pár díszt is. Na és persze, nem szabad megfeledkezni a nagy zacskó cukorkáról; szerencse, hogy ilyenkor jó pár hipermarket 10 kilós zacskókban árulj a kevert csoki-cukros zacskókat.

Amint megszólalt a közelben lévő templom harangja, szinte kivágta maga alól a széket; elrobogva a bejárathoz tett szekrény mellett, lecsapta rá a jegyzet tömböt és a tollat. Megállva Naruto szobája előtt, aminek ajtaja még régebbről lopott táblákkal, különböző felhívásokkal volt díszítve, vett egy nagy levegőt s lenyomva a kilincset, vágta ki az ajtót és emelte fel hangját, de amint meglátta öccsét szinte, mint akit akkor vágtak hasba, úgy nézte rá.

Naruto kispárnájába kapaszkodva, hasán feküdve…

- Mi a fene. – horkant fel Kyuubi; szemei elkerekedtek, amint egy halk nyögés hagyta el a másik száját, miközben csípőjét még mindig az ágy matracának lökdöste.

Az idősebbik Uzumaki kiszáradt ajkai lassan váltak el egymástól; végignyalva rajtuk, lépett egyet előre, de azonnal megállította lábát. 'Mégis mit művelek!' Futott végig az agyán, s amilyen gyorsan tört be a szobába, olyan gyorsan is tűnt el onnan.

Kisietve a konyhába, a falraszerelt telefonhoz lépett, és azt levéve, tárcsázta Naruto számát; kisebb várakozás után, már hallotta is a búgó hangot és az öccse szobájából kiszűrődő egyre hangosabb zenét.

Amint meghallotta a halk morgó hangot és a telefon puffanását, lassan elindult ismét Naruto szobájához; belökve az ajtót nekitámaszkodott a félfának, és úgy nézte félkómás öccsét. A szőke félig az ágyon feküdt, félig az éjjeli szekrényen; a takaró csak lábait takarta, így a vörös műselyem alvónadrágon jól látszott a jókora nagy sötét folt, és a dudor.

Kyuubi hangosan megköszörülve torkát, próbálta Naruto figyelmét felhívni rá, hogy nincs egyedül. Félig lecsukott szemek szegeződtek rá.

- Kinyírlak. – hallatszott a morgó hang.

- Ch, öcskös. Van 5 perced, hogy elkészülj. – vigyorogta, ahogy a másik értetlen arcát nézte, ami lassan felemelkedett a szekrényről. – Mmm inkább kapsz negyed órát. Ahogy elnézem szükséged lenne rá. – mutató és hüvelyk ujjából egy pisztolyt, formálva Narutora mutatott.

A fiú értetlenül és félkómásan pislogva nézett le lábujjaira ahova szerinte Kyuubi mutatott; de semmiféle elváltozást nem látott. Tekintete lassan emelkedett felfelé, s eközben arca színezete lassan sötétedett a vérvörös felé.

- Kurva élet. – kapott gyorsan egy párna után, s csapta rá merevedésére, de azonnal fel is szisszent. Összehúzott szemekkel nézett röhögő bátyjára. Lenézve kezébe felemelte a párnát, és azt majdnem sikeresen a másikhoz vágta. – Húzz kifelé.

- Már itt se vagyok. – 'énekelgette' Kyuubi, miközben még mindig röhögve behúzta maga után az ajtót.

Egy jó fél óra múlva. a két Uzumaki már a centerbe vezető villamoson ült. Megtehették volna, hogy vesznek egy luxus autót, de minek? Havi bérletet venni olcsóbb volt. mint fenntartani egy autót, és még gyorsabban el is jutottak oda ahova akartak. Ha meg sok dolgot vettek, akkor csak egy telefon valamelyik Uchihának. és pár morgás után már ott is áll előttük az autó. Ezek után, minek?

- Következőnél szállunk. – szólalt meg Kyuubi, amint elindult újra a jármű.

Naruto csak biccentett fejével, majd tekintetét újra az utcára és a mellettük elhaladó autókra fordította.

Miért kell mindig pont rá gondolnia. Még most is, mikor végre nyugodtan tölthetne egy kis időt bátyjával; akárhogyan is; attól hogy együtt élnek egy lakásban, valahogy mindig sikerül Kyuubinak elbarikádoznia magát tőle. Mindig van valami kis kifogás, hogy miért nem tud vele lenni.

Hangosan felsóhajtva kapaszkodott a rúdba miközben a villamos bevett egy éles kanyart. Amint lelassított a jármű átlépett a mellette álló nénike táskája felett, ami időközben valahogy oda csúszott; nem lepné meg ha az öregasszony lett volna az aki fémbotjával arrébb noszogatta a jókora nagy selyemvirágokkal teli táskáját.

Végre leszállva a járműről bátyjához lépett, bátyjához ki épp a városnegyed térképét vizsgálta. Körbenézve a tegnap és az előtt esett hó javarésze megmaradt az útszéleken, de középen mintha semmi se esett volna; szinte poros volt az út.

- Sz'al. – fordult vissza Kyuubihoz ki elővéve telefonját ütött be egy-két metrómegálló nevet. – Merre lesz a menet?

- Itt vagyunk a Colombusnál. – mutatott Kyuubi telefonnal kezében az „itt van" feliratra. – Innen elmegyünk metróval Rockefellerig, majd átszállunk egy másikra és Lexingtonig. – ujját közben folyamatosan húzta végig az útvonalon. – És a Central-nál majd leszállunk.

- Minek megyünk mi a Grand-hez? – húzta össze szemöldökét a szőke.

- Miért bazd meg, miért? – morogta Kyuubi, majd megfordulva körbenézett, hogy jön-e villamos de miután szabad utat adott nekik a lámpa elindultak a tömeggel. – Szerinted majd csak úgy odaterem a kaja az asztalra? És a kölyköknek is kell valamit adni.

- Normálisan is mondhatnád. – morogta vissza a szőke és bátyját követve elindult lefelé a metróhoz.

Szinte már egy órába telt, mire megérkeztek a Grand Centerbe. Első hely, amit felkutattak az a Cavonberry's volt; jól ismerve a bolt dohány kínálatát, gyorsan kiválasztotta mindegyik Uzumaki a kedvencét. Kyuubi hátramenve az épületben egy nagy zsák cukorral tért vissza.

- Nem neked lesz, szal ne próbálkozz. – vágta nyomban a szőke fejéhez, ki szinte már elkerekedett kutyaszemekkel szemezett a zacskóval.

Kifizetve dolgaikat indultak el a hömpölygő tömeggel.

Kyuubi, amint meglátott egy kopottas kékszínű buszt közeledni, azonnal oldalba lökte öccsét; Naruto morogva fordult bátyjához, ki már meg is állt a buszmegállóban. Lelassítva és visszalépve párat állt meg mellette.

- És innen hova?

- Passz. – jött a válasz melynek folytatását a busz hangos fujtatása állított meg.

Szerencséjükre javarész ilyenkor az emberek még dolgoztak, így alig voltak páran a buszon. A térképhez lépve Kyuubi becsukott szemmel rábökött a plasztik felületre. Mellébökve az egyik nagy bevásárlóháznak, mindketten elvigyorodtak.

- Remek. Akkor a következő megállónál már szállhatunk is le. – vigyorogta Kyuubi, s megnyomva a jelzőgombot a busz percek múlva már le is tette őket.

Lesétálva a metróhoz a 28-as megállónál felszálltak, majd leszállva az unionon felszálltak egy másik járműre, ami egyenesen elvitte őket a bevásárlóközponthoz.

- Komolyan mondom, kicsit kezd elegem lenni ebből az egész ide oda utazgatásból. – morogta a szőke miközben várta, hogy a forgó ajtó végre elérje azt a részt, ahol már be tud lépni az épületkomplexusba.

- Örülnél, ha Sasuke hurcolná a kis segged, mi?

- Pofa be. – morogta válaszként a szőke; kizipzárazva kabátját, a kezében lévő fehér nejlonzacskót amiben a vásárolt cigik és nagyzacskó édesség volt, Kyuubi kezébe nyomta.

Legálisan itt még nem volt nagykorú, így inkább bátyjánál legyen a cigi, ha elkapná őket a biztonsági őr; de szülőhazájában, Japánban, ettől az évtől kezdve már felnőttként kezelték volna. Mi van az emberekkel Amerikában? 16 évesen már vezethet az ember autót de 18 évesen nem szívhat el egy cigit?

A szokásos bámészkodó tömeg, mint a gyakorló pályán kihelyezett bóják, olyanok voltak Naruto számára. Zsebre tett kézzel előre haladva nézte a kirakatokat.

- Megmondanád, hogy hova megyünk? – Hallotta maga mögül az érdeklődő hangot.

A szőke felemelve szemöldökét fordította hátra tekintetét bátyjára. – Pff. Honnan tudjam? Te akartál ide jönni.

- Akkor meg hova a picsába rohansz?

- Egész nap ilyen utálatos leszel ?

- Egész nap kérdéseket fogsz feltenni?

Kyuubi idegesítő vigyorára csak egy halk morgás volt a válasz. Elérve az éttermes részt megálltak a félkörívesen kialakított étteremsor előtt.

- Nem tudom, hogy hova akarsz menni, de előbb együnk. – fordult a szőke Kyuubi felé ki szemével már a kínálatot kémlelte.

- Oké. Ott még van egy szabad asztal. Ha kész vagy akkor gyere oda és akkor én is keresek valami kaját magamnak.

- Rendben. – válaszolta a szőke és már el is indult kedvenc étterme felé.

Kyuubi helyet foglalva az asztalnál, levette kabátját és letette a maga mellett lévő székre a nagy zacskót. Végignézve még egyszer a kínálaton, döntötte el, hogy mit fog enni.

Tekintetét a majdnem középen lévő ramenes standra fordította. Kicsit se lepődött meg hogy öccse a szokásosnál nagyobb adag étellel és egy hatalmas vigyorral indult el asztaluk felé, ami a közép résztől kissé kifelé helyezkedett el.

Jobb kezét feltéve az asztalra kezdte el tördelni ujjait; úgy megtenne mindent csak, hogy ő is el tudja érni, hogy öccse úgy mosolyogjon rá mint Sasukéra; hogy úgy beszéljen vele mint Sasukéval; hogy úgy viszonyuljon hozzá mint Sa-

Idegességében már fogát csikorgatta; elég; csattant fel magában. Lehunyva szemeit, majd újra kinyitva őket aggódó kékekkel találta szembe magát.

- Veled meg mi van? – kérdezte Naruto miközben letéve az asztalra tálcáját, levette kabátját és azt a mellette lévő székre tette.

- Ch, semmi. – hallatszott a fogak közül kipréselt szó. Kyuubi látva, hogy a másik értetlenkedve összehúzta szemöldökét, inkább mentette magát. – Csak már a gondolat, hogy egész nap ezt a szarszagú rament kell szagolnom a ruhádból, kikészít.

- Oi, oi. Én tökéletesen nem akartam eljönni. Ha annyira nem tetszik, valami akkor menj el és intézd el a dolgaid. – szólt vissza Naruto és nyugodtsággal mozdulataiban törte ketté a két pálcát.

- Ahogy akarod. – s ezzel felállva székéről Kyuubi, meg fogta kabátját és a fehér zacskót s elindult az egyik közeli mozgólépcsőhöz.

Naruto meglepetten nézett bátyja után; keze még mindig a levegőben lógott a pálcákat tartva; megrázva fejét, fordult vissza reggeli/ebédjéhez. Mi baja mindenkinek a ramennel; lenyelve az első falatot szája oldalra húzódott.

"Nehogy már ezért ilyen bunkó…" mutatott az ételre, miközben magában beszélt. Kyuubinak nem egyszer voltak olyan hirtelen reakciói, amiket nem tudott megérteni; egyik pillanatban még minden vicces, majd a következőben véres komolysággal vesz mindent.

Elfordítva fejét nézett a mozgólépcső felé, melynek tetejére épp akkor ért fel bátyja. Figyelve a másikat felsóhajtott, amint a vörös hajú besétált a supermarketbe. Nyugodtan megeszi majd az ebédjét, és ha végzett vele, akkor majd fent megvárja bátyját; ahogy ismeri addigra már csak lenyugszik.

Kyuubi idegességében szinte már kitépte a szerencsétlen bevásárlókocsit helyéről; végigtolva a kozmetikai szeres polcok között a kocsit, elérte a ropogtatni való részleget. Levéve két csomag mikrozhatos kukoricás tasakot, azokat a kocsiba dobta; arrébb menve párlépést, levett a polcról 2 zacskó chipset és már ment is tovább az üdítős részre.

Kit akar becsapni? Egyszerűen végeláthatatlanul féltékeny, legjobb barátja öccsére, ki egyben a legjobb barát szeretője, és öccse nagy szerelme. Tökéletesen jól tudja, hogy ez senkinek sem a hibája; a természet így hozta. És ez kurvára zavarja, hogy semmit se tud tenni.

Elérve a kartondoboz hegyeket ,elvett két doboz narancslét és egy doboz almát. Ő annyira, de annyira próbálja visszafogni magát.

Tovább menve hátra az alkoholokhoz két üveg erősebb ital után már ment is vissza a kasszák felé; dekoráció már nem is érdekli. Látva, hogy milyen hosszú a sor felsóhajtva, kezét feltette a kocsi fogantyús részére és fejét kezeire helyezte. Mit tehetne ? Mondja el Narutonak, hogy mit érez? Pff, aztán a következő pillanatban azt venné észre, hogy a lakásban egy emberrel kevesebb van és a következő pillanatban jönne ismerőseitől egy hívás, hogy miért megy vissza Naruto Japánba, mikor szinte már elmenekült onnan?

Felsóhajtva emelkedett fel a kocsiról s vette a 'következő vásárló' feliratú táblát kezébe, s tette azt le az előtte lévő vásárló macskakaja konzerve után.

Még nem tudja hogyan, de mindent ki fog javítani.

Naruto végezve nagy tál ramenével tányérját tálcástul visszavitte a standhoz, és még egyszer megköszönve a férfinak indult fel az emeltre. Már látja maga előtt Kyuubi mérges arcát, ahogy hozzá vág egy nagy zacskót és elindulnak haza. Inkább már most takarékra teszi magát, és nem fog semmi megjegyzést tenni.

A mozgólépcsőhöz érve fellépett a szalagra s megfogva az oldalt lévő csíkot, nézett fel. Az előtte álló, szinte rágógumi rózsaszín hajú lány, nagy, márkanevekkel jelzett zacskókkal ált bizonytalanul tűsarkain. Naruto felcöccenve nézett el oldalra, amint észrevette hogy tekintette a zacskókról a lány hátsójára vándorolt.

Egy puffanást hallva újra felnézet; a lány a földön térdelve fájlalta ujjait, körülötte szétszóródtak zacskói; mindenki őt nézte, de senki sem segítette fel. Naruto megrázva fejét cöccent fel és fellépve két lépcsőt már is a lány mögött állt.

- Hadd segítsek. – mondta s semmi választ nem várva nyúlt a lány karja után.

A lány tűsarkai hangosan kattantak a márványhoz amint lábra állt; kezei sebesen jártak végig térdig érő szoknyáján és harisnyáján. Naruto nézve a lányt, észre se vette a feléjük közeledő bandát.

- Jól vagy ? – kérdezte a rózsaszín hajút; zöld dühös szemek néztek vissza rá.

- Mégis kinek képzeled magad, hogy hozzám érsz? – csattant fel a lány, s leguggolva a papírszatyrokért állt fel újra és nézett a szőkére.

- Hé, egy köszi jól es-

- Ki a franc ez, Sakura?

Naruto az ideges hang felé fordulva, hátralépett egyet.

- Mit tudom én. Húzzunk már innen. – hallatszott a lány ideges hangja.

- Elegem van már a kis piti pasijaidból. – jött újra a hosszú hajú fiú hangja, ki a rózsaszínhajúhoz lépve nézett farkas szemet zöld szemekkel.

- Hé, hé ember nyugi; ne kapd fel a vizet.

- Neked kuss van, szöszi. – hallatszott a hosszú barna hajú mellett lévő, rövid vörös hajú hangja.

- Jó nekem, ebből elegem van. – morogta Naruto s zsebretéve kezeit indult el a supermarket felé.

- Mégis mit képzelsz magadról ? – kiáltott utána egy hang s a következő pillanatban már a földön találta magát; szemei sebesen pislogva az üvegmennyezetre lógatott hatalmas gömbdíszeket kémlelték.

Tekintetét, egy alak zavarta meg, mely fejéhez guggolva nézet le rá. A vörös hajú összekulcsolva kezeit s azokat térdére téve úgy nézett le a szőkére, mint egy kis gyerek a járda közepén átcsúszó csigára.

- Szarban vagy, hogy kikezdtél Neji csajával. – szólalt meg s kezeit kibontva nyúlt le Naruto vállaihoz; azok alatt átdugva kezeit felemelte a szőkét, és szorosan magához fogta.

- Azt se tudom, hogy ki az a Neji és azt a csajt sem ismerem. – kezdte a mentegetőzést a szőke, fejét hátrafordítva megpróbálva a másik szemébe nézni, de semmi haszna nem volt. Körbenézve, szinte egy kisebb tömeg látott körülöttük állni, de se senki se tett semmit; mindenki csak várta, hogy mi lesz a következő mondat, lépés. – Én csak segítettem fel állni nek- UHWW.

Szakadt belé a mondat, amint egy ököl találkozott gyomrával. Hangosan felköhögve rogytak össze maga alatt lábai; hasát fogva zárta össze szemeit, csak hogy megállítsa az akaratlanul kicsorduló könnycseppeket. Nem látva semmit de halva, figyelt fel jó pár ember ledöbbent felsóhajtására; valahol egy rádióvevőző rendőrt is hallott s sebes léptek közeledtét.

Megfogva zacskóit, miután magára vette kabátját, Kyuubi elindult kifelé a supermarketből. Már épp azon gondolkozott, hogy milyen „büntetést" szabjon ki Narutora, ha még mindig az éttermes részlegen ült, mikor meglátta a kisebb tömeget.

Összehúzott szemöldökkel lépett tovább; szinte már lábujjhegyre állva próbált meg elnézni a tömeg között és felett; lassan zsibbadó ujjai közül, kis híján kiestek a szatyrok, amint meghallotta az ismerős hangot. Száraz ajkai lassan váltak el egymástól, amint a szőke a földre került. Aggódva nézett körbe, hogy megy-e valaki segíteni neki, de senki.

Összehúzódott pupillával törte magának előre az utat s beérve középre eldobva magától a zacskókat lépett öccséhez s guggol le a térdeplő fiúhoz.

- Naruto; basszus, Naruto minden rendben? – nézett végig a fiún szemeivel, de miután semmi választ nem kapott, előrenyúlva jobb kezével felemelte a fiú állát.

Szorosan összecsukott szemek sarkából pár könnycsepp futott ki; ajkak egy egyenes vonalba rendeződve tartották vissza a fájdalmat üvölteni vágyó hangokat.

- Kyuhu. – nyögte ki magából fájdalmasan a fiú.

- JÖNNEK A ZSARUK. – kiáltotta valaki el magát a tömegből, és szinte mint tapsszóra, úgy kezdett el hirtelen a bámészkodó tömeg szétszóródni.

Kyuubi felnézve az öccséhez közelebb álló fiúra, s onnan a párosra, már nyitotta volna a száját, de azok meghallva, hogy jönnek a biztonságiak, szélsebesen eliszkoltak a tömeggel együtt.

A még ott maradt bámészkodókat félreküldve, négy szinte már kifulladt rendőr állt meg a fiúknál; egyik adóvevőjén motyogott valami kódokat; a másik a tömeget kémlelve kereste a 'gyanúsítottakat', a másik kettő pedig a két Uzumakit segítette fel a földről.

- Eltudná mondani, hogy mi történt. – szólalt meg az egyik kékinges.

- Pontosan nem tudom. – kezdte Kyuubi; szeme sarkából a mellette álló öccsét figyelte ki még mindig hasát fogta s közben próbált az őt kérdező rendőrnek válaszolni. – Épp a boltból jöttem ki. – mutatott rá a supermarketre. – mikor megláttam a tömeget és azt hogy az öcsémet megverik. – morogta ki összezárt fogak közül.

A rendőre felhúzva szemöldökét nézett a fiúra, miközben kis jegyzetfüzetébe leírta az elmondottakat. – Letudná írni az elkövetőket?

Kyuubi fejét vakarva próbált gondolkozni; igaz hogy pármásodperce történt minden és direkt megnézte a 3 fiatalt, de akkor se tudott tisztán emlékezni. Az egyik rendőr, hozzá lépve zacskóival kezében, azokat átnyújtotta neki.

- Köszönöm. Ha jól emlékszem az egyik fiúnak barna hosszú, a másiknak pedig mintha piros haja lett volna?

A rendőr elhúzva száját jegyzetelt; látszott rajta, hogy nem tetszik neki a fiú bizonytalansága.

- Mi késszen vagyunk. – szólelt meg a Narutot kérdező rendőr. – Akarnak feljelentést tenni?

- Ig-

- Nem. – szólalt fel félhangosan a szőke; megigazítva kizipzárazódott kabátját, nézett fel összehúzott szemekkel bátyjára, majd újra a padlóra fordította tekintetét. – Menjünk.

- Naruto, ne szórakozz. – csattant fel Kyuubi. – Igenis szeretnénk feljelentést tenni. – fordult az idősebbik a kérdező biztosúrhoz.

- Kyuubi. – Naruto nem nézve bátyjára, hasát masszírozva kabátján keresztül elfordult és indult el az egyik kijárat felé.

A vörös hajú idegesen nézett öccse után, majd a biztonságisokra, s újra öccse után. Leírva gyorsan telefonszámát a kis jegyzetfüzetbe, amibe az imént jegyzetelt a biztonságis, indult el öccse után.

Négy bolttal később utolérve a fiút, kissé hangosan véve a levegőt, de mégis a másik mellett sétálva mentek előre a tömeggel.

- Unsariyo !(1) - hallatszott a félig mormolt rekedtes hang.

Kyuubi felhúzva egy vörös szemöldököt nézett öccsére; Naruto nem szokta használni anyanyelvüket, még káromkodásra se; csak akkor, ha azzal fájdalma mértékét akarta kifejezni.

- Ochitsuite ! (2) – s mielőtt még a másik mondhatott volna, valamit felgyorsítva lépésein állt meg öccse előtt, ki kis híján belérohant.

- Naniyo? – jött az ideges hang.

- Nézz magadra. Nem veszed észre? Japánul beszélsz… - suttogta az utolsó állítást s kék szemekbe nézve kérdezett félve. – Mi történt?

- Argh. Csak fogd be és menjünk. Minél előbb haza akarok jutni ebből a lepracsarnokból. – morgó kijelentésére a mellettük elhaladó asszony összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá. Felhúzva orrát és cöccenvem lépett jobbra, hogy kikerülje Kyuubit, de az újra elé állva, állította meg.

- Nem megyünk sehova, amíg nem mondod el, hogy mi történt. – hallatszott a kemény hang.

Naruto pupillái egy pillanatra összehúzódtak bátyja hangjára, majd lassan újra felvéve nagy kör alakjukat néztek a padlóra. A másik kezében lévő nagy zacskókra nézve, nyúlt kettőért így Kyuubinál is már csak kettő volt.

- Rendben. Akkor menjünk. - s a kijelentés végén már meg is fordult az idősebbik és elindult a kijárat felé, mely egyenesen levitt a metróhoz.

- Nekem kellene idegesnek lennem, nem neked. – szólalt meg a szőke negyedórás hallgatás után.

A peron szélén állva, egy kisebb tömeggel együtt, lassan megérezte a hűvös szelet, mely jelezte a metró közeledtéd; hátralépve egyet figyelte, ahogy elhalad a kocsi és embere tizei szálnak le és fel.

- Aham. – hallotta Kyuubi sóhajtását, miközben felszálltak s beállva a kocsi másik oldalához, az ajtók már be is csapódtak.

Egészen a Fulton megállóig egyikük sem szólt semmit. Kyuubi morogva „szólt", hogy ott leszállnak; átsétálva a tömeg nagy részével a másik szinten lévő metróhoz, ültek le a szinte üres kabinba. Naruto fejét a mellette lévő fémcsőnek döntve zárta össze szemeit a kocsi ajtóinak hangos csapódására.

- Nagy seggfej vagy, azt ugye tudod. – morogta ki fogai közül, s felülve hátát a félkemény bőrülésnek döntötte.

Kyuubi szemöldökét felhúzva nézett öccsére. – Mondj valami újat.

- Pfft…- a szőke szeme sarkából nézett a másikra, majd tekintetét a vele szemben lévő ablakra vezette, ahonnan egyedül a sötét falra nyílott kilátás. – Annakakisribancnaksegítettemdekurváranemkellettvolna. – hadarta el egy levegővétellel.

- Uh, ezt mond még egyszer. – húzta össze szemöldökét Kyuubi, de miután látta, hogy öccse morogva fordul felé ajkait egy széles vigyorra húzta. – Oké, oké vágom. – hangosan felsóhajtva forgatta meg szemeit. – De, még mindig nem értem, hogy minek segítettél annak a csajnak.

- Épp ez az, egy csajról van szó, ember. Mindenki ott ált körülötte és csak nézték. Mit tehettem volna? – mondata végén már ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy visszafogja hangjának erősödését.

Fékezve a szerelvény, az ajtók újra kicsapódtak s emberek tizei szálltak le s fel. Kyuubi felemelte lábai közül a zacskót, hogy a nagydarab néger nő gyerekével együtt kényelmesen arrébb tudjon lépni, s e mozdulattal pár embert szinte, mint a kuglibábúkat, úgy felborítson.

A két Uzumaki egymásra nézve elvigyorodtak; kuncogásuk arcukra fagyott, mikor az asszony hangosan felhorkantva lépett arrébb, s a következő pillanatban a metró már suhant is tovább.

Felsóhajtva dőltek neki a háttámlának. Naruto szétnyitva a nála lévő zacskókat nézte meg azok tartalmát, elhúzva száját, hogy nem talált rament. Már nyitotta volna ajkait, de Kyuubi felemelve orrát nézett rá.

- Ne merészelj rinyálni. Legközelebb te intézed a vásárlást.

Morgó sóhajtás hagyta el a fiatalabbik száját. Kyuubi csak cöccögve nézett végig a tömegen. Még mindig képtelen volt felfogni, hogy Naruto segített valakinek, akit tökéletesen nem ismert.

Megigazítva kabátja nyaki részét szeme sarkából öccse arcára nézett; a karcolások nyoma még mindig jól látható volt; ha talán egy kicsit előbb ér oda és talál rá öccsére, akkor mára már semmi nyoma nem lenne a támadásnak, de most…

Fogai szinte már korcogtak amint megjelent szemei előtt öccse arca, ahogy egy alak, Naruto vérző arcát, az olajos pocsolyába nyomt,a miközben a váltságdíjat követelte Kyuubitól. Ez az ára annak, ha az ember szülei Japán egyik vezető cégének elnökei, s a legkisebb fiú, minden segélykérésre, mint valami parancsszóra, úgy hallgat.

Egyik pillanatban még ott állt mellette a boltban, a következőben meg elszaladt mert egy másik gyerek megkérte, hogy segítsen a bajba esett maciján. A még csak 6 éves szöszi nem sejtve semmit, ment a sikátor felé; még mikor a járda mellett megállt egy furgon, és egy erős kar megragadva szinte már beemelte a kocsiba, még ezt is a játék részének vette.

Csak akkor tűnt igazán minden valósnak, és már nem viccesnek, mikor az első pengevonás végighaladt arcán, miközben egy videót vettek fel elfogói amit később elküldtek apjának, hogy ha nem fizet fiáért, akkor legközelebb már nem csak karcolások lesznek a testén.

Újra lassítva a szerelvény, lefékezve megállt s kiürítette magát majd megtöltődött emberekkel.

Naruto a velük szembeni üveg tükörképéből jól látta a bátyja arcán végigfutó érzelem hullámokat. Jól tudta, hogy mire gondol a másik. Szüleik szemében Kyuubi volt az aki az egészről tehetett; ha jobban figyelt volna rá akkor nem lett volna semmi baj.

Miután a kommandósoknak sikerült kiszabadítani őt, a fogvatartója markából, mindenki körbevette; orvosok hada fogta meg és tette be a mentőautóba. Ahogy becsukódott az ajtó, annak homályosított üvegén keresztül, még jól látta, ahogy apja megáll bátyja előtt s lekeverve egy pofont a fiúnak ,és az a földre esve eltűnik látóköréből.

Mikor testvérét pár nap múlva újra látta a korházban, nem hitt a szemének. Kyuubi mint valami katona, kihúzott háttal állt ágya mellett s rá se mert nézni; ujjai összehúzódva kapaszkodtak az ágy fém keretébe. Amint szüleik eltűntek a korteremből, megpróbált beszélgetni vele, de mintha falhoz beszélt volna.

Később, mikor már otthonukban voltak, s véletlenül rányitott bátyjára ki épp alváshoz készülődött, látta meg a feszes testtartás okát; vöröses-lilás vonalak húzódtak végig a fiú hátán. Némelyik még fel volt dagadva, de nagyja már hegesedésnek indult.

A szőke először nem értett semmit, de amint bátyja lenyúlt a leesett pólójáért, majd hirtelen, mint aki lövést hallott, úgy húzta ki magát. Halk szisszenés hagyta el a fiú száját; jobb keze hátára csúszva óvatosan megmasszírozta bőrét.

Naruto már értve, hogy mi is történhetett pizsomája felsőjének aljába kapaszkodva, rohant bátyja elé és könnyekkel teli szemekkel hajlongott előtte és kért elnézést, hogy miatta apjuk így bánt az idősebbikkel.

A hangos fékcsikorgás volt az ami újra visszahozta az emlékekből; pislogva már nem az ablaküveget, hanem egy rámosolygó, vöröslő lány fejet látott, mely hirtelen barátnője felé fordult s félhangosan elkezdtek nevetgélni, miközben a lány csábos pillantásokat vetett rá.

Szemét forgatva felvette a maga mellé lerakott zacskókat s Kyuubi vállának dőlt. Egy pillanatra, mintha feszültséget érzett volna a másikon végigfutni, majd a testrész lassan elernyedt s mint egy puha kispárna úgy igazodott feje formájához.

Szinte már elvigyorodott, amint meghallotta a ledöbbent levegővételeket a lányoktól, és pár embertől a környéken. Ha tudnák, hogy a bátyja, biztos nem így reagálnának. Lecsukott kékszemek lassan nyíltak ki a gondolatra; de voltak akiknek még ez sem jelentett semmi féle akadályt. Ajkait egy vékony vonalba húzva nyomta arcát a dorozmás kabátanyagba; miben különbözhet az a szeretet, amit ő Sasuke iránt érez és az amit Kyuubi iránt.

Mindegyiket ugyan úgy szereti; ha valamelyikükkel történne valami, nem tudná hogy mit tenne. Mégis, Sasuke… Sasukéhez valahogy máshogy viszonyul. Egyszerűen képtelen megfogalmazni magában hogy mi a különbség.

Végül is … hiszen szeretet és szerelem között csak annyi lehet a különbség hogy míg akinek azt mondjuk, hogy szeretlek ahhoz már köt valamilyen kötelék; de szerelmet csak afelé érzünk kivel még nincs meg ez a kötelék; legalábbis nem vagyunk benne biztosak.

Hajába kissé hideg ujjakat érzett csúszni.

- Túl erősen gondolkozol. – hallotta a dörmögő hangot. – Még két megálló és villamosozunk.

Felnézve bátyjára lágyan bólintott, s hátát újra a háttámlának döntötte.

- Te gondolom tudtál Sasukéről és I-itachiról. – hangja szinte már kényszeresen megakadt az idősebbik Uchiha nevénél.

Kyuubi rágódva nézett öccse fürkésző szemeibe; fogai fogságából elengedve alsóajkát nyitotta ki száját. – Igen.

- A-ah. – akadt meg Narutoban a levegő; pupillái egy pillanatra kitágultak, majd újra összehúzódtak. Hát persze, nem számított másra, de így az arcába mondva kicsit… fájt?

A másikból csak egy halk sóhajtás csúszott ki. Egyáltalán nem okolja Kyuubit, hogy nem mondta el neki, de akkor se értette, hogy miért nem tudták elmondani neki az Uchihák. Ennyire nem bíznának meg benne?

Újra megállva a metróról most sokkal többen szálltak le, mint az előbbi megállóknál; ha itt leszállt az ember és átment egy másik metróra akkor 5 perc alatt a Time Squar-en találhatta magát.

Narutonak hangosan megkordult a hasa, amint felszállt egy magas néger fickó; élesen becsapódott utána az ajtó, de ez a szőkének már szinte fel se tűnt. Egyedül subway-es, jól megrakott zacskóra tudott koncentrálni, ami a férfi kezében himbálózott.

Kyuubi felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett öccsére; ha nem fogta volna a zacskókat, akkor már rég homlokon vágta volna magát.

- Hát persze. – hallatszott a morgás.

- Hm? – nézett fel a szőke s közben újra megkordult hasa.

- Le kellett volna szállnunk és elmenni a Squarre pár éttermes lapért, mert semmi kedvem a kiskirályoknak kész lakomát összedobni holnapra. – morogta az idősebbik Uzumaki.

- Pff… őket ismerve, úgy is hoznak valamit, szóval, hagyjuk, csak időveszteség lenne. – vigyorodott el Naruto.

- Na ja. Max., majd ha kevés lesz amit hoznak, akkor rendelünk valamit a netről. – forgatta meg szemeit Kyuubi.

- Kevés? – erre fel kellett nevetnie Narutonak.- Itachi mindig mintha 8 főre készítene kaját. Szal nem kell aggódni, lesz mit elpusztítani.

Amint elkezdett lassítani a szerelvény a két Uzumaki fel kelt helyéről, melyet egy párocska nyomban el is foglalt. Amint megálltak és kinyitódott az ajtó, az előttük álló ember elállt útjukból, így le tudtak szállni. Felsietve a tömeggel a lépcsősorokon, felérve a lépcsőkön megcsapta arcukat a hideg szél. Naruto fogait összezárva szorította magához zacskóit miközben bátyját követte. Elsétálva a park sarkán lévő megállóhoz, várták míg a következő szerelvény meg nem érkezik.

Mindenhol turisták tömegei fényképezőgépeikkel, nagy táskáikkal és ámuldozó tekinteteikkel. A szőke felhorkantva emlékezett vissza arra a pillanatra, mikor még gyerekkorában először jöttek ide; ő is ugyan így ámuldozva nézett körbe és próbált meg egyszerre négy felé figyelni.

- Bocs amit még anno a kajáldánál mondtam. Én…- a másik hangja egyre halkabb és halkabb lett, míg mondata végét már csak számára érthetően morogta kifelé.

Naruto értetlenkedve nézett Kyuubira, de egy pillanat múlva már értette, hogy mit magyaráz a másik. – Ahh. – szemeivel a betont nézte, majd egy pillanatra felnézett bátyjára és újra a szürkés aszfaltra. – Nem kell semmiért bocsánatot kér-

A másik csak egy halk morgást hallatott magából. A szőke hangosan felsóhajtva lökte meg vállával a másikat. – Jól van, jól van.

Kyuubi szélesre húzva ajkait vigyorodott el. Pár pillanat múlva megérkezett a még üres villamos; az ablak melletti egymással szembefordított két ülést elfoglalva, háromnegyed óra múlva már el is hagyhatták a felmelegített helyet.

- Otthon édes otthon. – fújta ki magából a levegőt Kyuubi, amint kinyitotta az ajtót és kivette a zárból kulcsát.

- Inkább lenne melegebb. – morogta Naruto követve bátyját s lábával belökte az ajtót, ami egy nagy csappanással zárult be.

- A kurva életbe, megmondtam, hogy ezt ne csináld. – üvöltötte az idősebbik a konyhából. Naruto tátogva bátyja mondatát, és pofát vágva letette a kezében lévő szatyrot s levéve kabátját és sálját, tette azokat a fogasra, majd cipőjétől is megszabadulva, újra ujjai közé véve a szatyrot indult a konyhába.

Szúrós tekintet szegeződött rá. – Legközelebb olyat játszunk, hogy te leszel az ajtó én meg csapkodlak, oké?

- Uh-huh megijedtem. – forgatta szemeit Naruto s letette az asztalra a másik mellé a nála lévőket.

Kyuubi levéve magáról kabátját, ment vissza az ajtóhoz, s tette azt a fogasra, majd kilépett cipőjéből és lábára húzta a tappancsos mamuszát. Megállva a konyha boltívénél elmosolyodva figyelte, ahogy öccse a zacskókba turkált.

- Khm. – köhintett mire a másik egy szemrebbenés alatt megfordult és mint a kisangyalok úgy pislogott rá. – Ha már ennyire érdekel, hogy mik vannak bennük, akkor ki is pakolhatsz.- Naruto elkerekedett szájjal nézett bátyjára; Kyuubi elvigyorodva fordult sarkon és indult el hálójába.

- Te rohadt, büdös, szemétláda…. – morogta Naruto, miközben kivéve a gyümölcsleveket a reklámszatyorból, jobb kezével a hűtő fogantyúját megragadva kivágta annak ajtaját.

- Hallottam. – hallatszott a falak által elnyomott halk hang.

A szőke a hang hallatán behúzta nyakát; 'Ez mindent hal?' futott át agyán a gondolat. Vagy lehet, hogy ez csak olyasfajta báty "képesség"; Sasuke is mindig azzal jön, hogy Itachi szinte minden lépését tudja, pedig ott sincs…

Ahogy betette a hűtőbe a gyümölcsleveket, egy pillanatra fejét is bedugta; le kell hűtenie valahogy magát, vagy ha nem is az egész testét, de akkor legalább az agyát. Nyakát hirtelen valami megragadta és kis híján, hogy arca nem találkozott a tegnap esti lassagna maradványaival.

- Előbb még az volt a problémád, hogy nincs meleg, most meg a pingvinekkel akarsz haverkodni? – hallotta maga mögött a röhögő hangot, melynek tulajdonosa végre elengedte nyakát, így kiemelve fejét, összehúzva szemeit, nézett szúrósan a kihívókba.

Megrántva vállát nyúlt a következő zacskóért, amiből kivéve a mikrózható kukoricákat, azokat az egyik, konyhapult felett lévő, szekrénybe tette.

- Ah most jön az hogy, 'nem figyelek arra amit mond' rész?

- Nem érzed néha, hogy bunkó vagy?

- Hmm, de? – és újra az a szokásos vigyor, amit még 'delet' gombbal se lehetne eltörölni.

Kyuubi látta, hogy ezzel öccse arca csak komorabb lett; hangosan kifújta magából a levegőt. Hátul lévő hosszú tincse után nyúlva, azt nyaka köré tekerte. – Menj, majd befejezem a pakolást.

Naruto csak a szemeit forgatta miközben kivette a nagy zacskó chipseket és azokat a kukoricák mellé tette.

- Menj már, mert az Uchiha még azt hiszi, hogy kinyírtam a legjobb haverját és nem lesz kivel kockulnia.

- Kössz. – s egy szempillantás alatt el is tűnt a szőke a szobaajtaja mögött.

Kyuubi csak félrehúzva száját fejezte be a pakolást. Összetűrve a reklámszatyrokat, azokat a konyhapult egyik legalsó fiókjába tette, ahol már a többi színes zacskó lapult. A nagy darab cukros zacskót a konyhapulton hagyta; úgy sincs értelem elrakni hisz; egy…nem tudja hova rakni…kettő Naruto úgy is rájárna és annak semmi értelme, hogy a lakásban rejtettet helyeken találja meg majd a cukrok papírjait, vagy hogy azt hallja, hogy kiszakadt a zacskó és öccse megpróbálja összekapkodni a szétszóródott édességet.

A cigis kartonok felé fordulva, azokat a fűszerek mellé betette; kivéve az ott lévő két-két dobozt azokat beledobta a pulton álló gyümölcstartóba. Körbenézve, hogy még van-e valami amit el kell pakolnia, és látva hogy nincs már semmi, elindult a nappali felé.

Leülve az L alakú ülőgarnitúrára, a mellette lévő párna mögül előhúzta a távirányítót s bekapcsolva a Tv-t, kezdett el unott arccal a csatornák között keresgélni. A kis faasztalon lévő hamutálra nézett, majd a mellette lévő bontott dobozra. Lassan feltámaszkodva nyúlt előre, és húzott ki egy szálat, majd az asztalon lévő papírhalom alól egy zöldeskékes öngyújtót is sikerült előbányásznia.

Szájába véve a szűrős véget, lágyan megszívta azt, amint a papír égni kezdett. Megfogva a koporsószöget kifújta a füstöt; halkan morogva kelt fel és indult el az ablak felé, amit résnyire nyitott ki. Még régebben ő morgott mindig, ha öccse a nappali közepén elkezdett cigizni.

Kifújva a résen egy újabb füstadagot, a leégett dohányt és papírt a kis üvegtálkába pöckölte. Kinézve az utca már esti fényeiben ragyogott; a szemben lévő háztömb ablakiban már kint lógtak a helloweenes dekorációk.

Újra beleszívva a cigarettába, mélyen letüdőzte a füstöt és a maradékot kifújta. Alsó ajkát fogai közé erőszakolva, állította meg, hogy a zománcos felületek egymáson végig korcogjanak. Kíváncsian gondolt bele, hogy a következő napon mi fog rá várni. Nem lesz abban semmi különleges, hogy az Uchiha fivérek ott lesznek náluk; de eddig ha ott aludtak náluk, akkor általában a két öcs egymással szokott aludni és ők Itachival szinte pirkadatig az ágyban ülve beszélgettek.

Beleszívva egy utolsót a cigibe, nyomta azt el, a lehűlt, hideg felületen; inkább legyen nikotin hiánya, minthogy az ablakhoz fagyjon. A bejárati ajtóhoz cammogva bezárta az ajtót; karmos mamusza halkan kopogott, miközben a nappaliba lépve kikapcsolta a tv-t. Naruto szobája felé fordulva, látta a halvány fénysugarat kiszűrődni az ajtó alól, és hallotta az apró kopogásokat is.

Becsukva a nyitva hagyott ablakot, hogy szellőzzön a helyiség, szobája felé indult; becsukva maga mögött az ajtót telefonján beállította az ébresztőt és bebújt a téli takaró alá. Lágyan elmosolyodott, amint meghallotta öccsét felnevetni, s lassan lehunyva szemeit végre a bárányos mezőkön sétálgatott.

(1) Unsariyo – Elegem van!  
(2) Ochitsuite - nyugodj meg/le


	4. Loving bloodline part 4

Halk csoszogó hangot lehetett hallani, ahogy az idősebbik Uchiha otthoni papucsában végigsuhant a lakáson; telefon a füléhez tapadva válla segítségével, miközben a kezében lévő tál tartalmát keverte. Lábával belökve a résnyire nyitott ajtót, elmosolyodott egy pillanatra, s azonnal szabadkozni kezdett, amint egy pillanatra figyelme nem a fülébe rikácsoló hangra figyelt.

Sasuke szét terülve a már szinte nevetségesen nagy francia ágyon, épp az egyik díszpárnáért nyújtózott, csak hogy valamit kezei között érezhessen. Halkan morogva fordult meg, másik oldalára, miután pillanatokon keresztül, a bársonyos anyagot ujjai csak simogatták.

Itachi halkan kuncogva letette a tálat, melyben a reggelire tervezett palacsinták alapanyaga készült. Halkan hümmögve és egy-egy japán szótöredéket válaszolva a telefonba, lépett a vastag takarókkal burkolózott ember gömböchöz. Leülve az ágyszélére, lágyan elnevette magát, a telefon másik végén lévő nagyanyja viccére.

- Hai, daijyoubu. – mosolyogta a telefonnak. Kezét kinyújtva lassan simított végig a vastag takarón, ami alatt öccse mocorgott. – Chotto… wakarimasu; gomenesai. - s azzal elvéve a telefont fülétől, vállát halkan megroppantotta. Lágyan rázogatni kezdte a takarógumót, ami morogni kezdett. – Sasuke, kellj fel. – rázogatta meg újra a fiút, melyre csak egy újabb morgást kapott válaszul.

Válaszolva egy hangosabb morgással, húzta le a vastag paplant a másik félmeztelen testéről. Nem törődve a gyilkos pillantással, melyet öccse intézett felé, nyomta annak arcához a telefont.

- Oba-san. – nyomta közelebb a kagylót a fiúhoz, miután semmi választ nem kapott a dühös tekinteten kívül. – Előbb beszélsz vele, előbb végzel.

- De semmi kedv-

-Sasuke. Hamarosan éjfél lesz náluk. Ne most szórakozz, csak azért mert-

- Rendben, rendben. – sóhajtozta ki magából a fiú, s elvette a telefont bátyja kezéből. – Igen? – válaszolt a kérdezgető hangra, de amint némasággal találta szembe magát, azonnal kijavította hibáját. – Konbanwa.

Itachi elégedetten ellépve az ágytól, indult el az ajtóhoz, s a fal mellett lévő íróasztalról felvette az oda letett tálat.

Sasukénak igazából, semmi baja nem volt azzal, hogy nagyanyjukkal kellett beszélnie; sőt, élvezte, ahogy az asszony lassan, de hangjában élvezettel mesélte el az aznapi eseményeket. Nem, neki egyedül azzal a rohadt közel 15 órás időkülönbséggel van baja, ami New York és Japán között van. Ott vannak 'szinte' egymás mellett és mégis ekkora különbség. És mégis kinek van kedve felkelni korán reggel, mikor még nyugodtan-

Gondolatmenete és a fülébe csilingelő hang egy pillanatra eltűnt, amint orra megérezte az édeskés illatot. Végignyalva ajkain válaszolt a feltett kérdésekre; lábával lelökve magáról a vastag piros-fekte huzatú takarókat, lépett a magas, tolóajtós beépített szekrényhez. Végignézve saját részét, vette csak akkor észre, hogy szinte minden melegebb pulcsija a mosóban van, így Itachi szekrényrészéhez lépve, kihúzott egy kapucnis, szürkés, vastag felsőt, melynek elején egy fehére-szürkés buldog ült.

Egy pillanatra elhúzva fülétől a készüléket, felhúzta a pulcsit, majd újra hallgatta, ahogy az öregasszony elmesélte, hogy milyen furcsán néztek rá a szomszédjai, mikor kiment a temetőbe. Sasuke csak hangosan sóhajtva kezdett el mentegetőzni, és bocsánatot kérni de az asszony lecsitította.

Igaz a világ minden pontján ezen a napon – azaz november 30/31 –én – szoktak megemlékezni az elhunytakról, de jó pár olyan hely akadt, melynek ennek a hagyománynak már évszázadokkal ezelőtt, más időszakot neveztek ki. Japánban ez augusztus vége felé szokott megtörténni; az obon 3 napig tartott táncokkal, különböző rendezvényekkel körítve.

Miután a fiatalabbik Uchiha alsónadrágot cserélt, és egy sötétkék melegítőt is felerőltetett magára, egy pár zokni után keresett. Kiválasztva egy vastag, termo anyagú zoknit, leült az ágy szélére és vállával füléhez szorítva a készüléket, húzta fel a ruhadarabokat.

- Hai, so desu, so desu. – mormolta válaszként az 'ugye jövőnyáron is eljöttök az ünnepségre' kérdésre. – Ano… Oba-san, chotto…

Kezdte a mentegetőzést, de az asszony értette, hogy mire céloz; már ő is fáradt, volt és sejtette, hogy unokája nem az a korán kelős típus. Elköszönve és jó estét – jó reggelt kívánva egy csippanással abbamaradt a beszélgetés.

Ujjait végigfuttatva haján, kifésülte a pár csomót, melyet talált benne. Halkan felsóhajtva indult el kifelé a szobából, egyenest a fürdő felé. Útközben visszatéve helyére a készüléket, és megnézve, hogy mire készül bátyja, vette útját eredeti célhelyére. Elvégezve reggeli teendőjét, lépett a mosdókagylóhoz, és megmosta kezeit, majd fogkeféje után nyúlva, lemosta az esti állót ízt.

Visszagondolva az előző beszélgetésre, kicsit rosszul érezte magát, hogy oba-sannak egyedül kellett kimennie ebben a hidegben. Igaz, hogy számukra a halottak napja nyáron van, mégis mivel Itachi és ő már itt, a 'nagy lehetőségek világában' nőtt fel, ezért szüleik átvették az itteni hagyományokat. Ám hagyományokhoz híven, minden augusztust Japánban töltöttek, abban a Tokyohoz közeli városban, ahol szüleik felnőttek.

Kimosva szájából a maradék fogkrémhabot, letörölte száját a vajszínű, nyomott virágmintás törülközőben, s lekapcsolva maga után a villanyt, kilépett a nappaliba. Szemeit átdörzsölve haladt a konyha felé; Itachi épp egy spatulával próbálta felkaparni az első darab palacsintát, ami sikeresen odaégett.

Lejjebb csavarva a gázt egy újabb adagot mert ki, és lassan belefolyatta a sütőbe. Halkan morogva és káromkodva nyomogatta meg egy kicsit a tészta masszát, hogy jobban süljön. Egy pillanat múlva már meg is fordította, és az aranysárga massza, szinte már mosolyogva nézett rá.

- Francba, innen nézve olyan egyszerűnek tűnik. – mormolta Sasuke miközben bátyjához sétálva, figyelte ahogy a spatula a tészta alá csúszik, majd felemeli azt s a sütő mellé tett tányérra kerül az első frissen sült palacsinta.

Végignyalva ajkán nyúlt bal kezével a tányér felé, de egy alig forró spatula megállította útját. Elhúzott szájjal, és mérges szemekkel nézett fel bátyjára, ki viszonozva a pillantást emelte fel a tészta táljában lévő merőkanalat, majd belemélyítve azt az alapanyagba, azt oda se nézve öntötte bele a serpenyőbe, és kezdte el a spatulával lapítgatni.

Sasuke feladva a farkasszem háborút, fordult sarkon és indult el kifelé a konyhából; egy a fejéhez vágódó edényfogó kesztyű megállította.

- És még én vagyok a gyerekes. - nevetett fel sötéten, miközben halkan cöccögött egyet. Lehajolva az anyagért s felvéve azt, már nyomban küldte volna vissza a feladónak, de az a fejét csóválta, miközben a lassan telő tányérra mutatott. Arcán jól láthatóan végigfutott az 'ugye nem akarsz ezekről lemondani' felirat. – Utállak. – morogta a fiatalabbik Uchiha, s letéve a konyhapultra a kesztyűt, indult el vissza a nappaliba.

Itachi szemeit forgatva tett a tányérra egy frissen sült palacsintát, majd lehajtva a gázt félretette a serpenyőt és a konyha bejáratának boltíve alá állva figyelte, ahogy öccse orra alatt dünnyögve leül a kanapéra, és a távirányító után kutat.

- Sasuke. – szólt a fiúhoz, ki egy pillanatra odanézett, aztán idegesen elfordította a fejét. Újabb szemforgatás. – Sasuke. – miközben kimondta a nevet, jobb kezével maga felé legyezett, mintha hívná a másikat.

A fiatalabbik Uchiha összehúzott szemekkel, tápászkodott fel a heverőről, és indult el bátyja felé; ó hogy mennyire ismeri ezt, amint egy karnyújtásnyi közelségbe kerül, Itachi meg fogja pöckölni a homlokát. Kiskorukban is mindig ezt csinálta, így most óvatossággal, és a másik minden egyes mozdulatát figyelve lépett előre.

Megállva jó másfél méterre a másiktól, karjait mellkasán összefonva, nézett sötét szemekbe. Hasa hangosan adott hangot magának, melyet halk kuncogás követett.

- Haha, eszméletlenül vicces. – húzta el száját miközben hasa újra korgott.

- Otouto. – nevette halkan Itachi s sarkon fordulva visszament a konyhába. Egy széles mosolyra húzta ajkait, amint meghallotta az őt követő halk lépteket.

Mintha nem is tudna a másik jelenlétéről, úgy fogta meg ismét a serpenyőt, és egy újabb adag tésztát belerakva az edénybe, kissé feljebb hajtotta a gázt, és rátette a konyhai eszközt. A spatulával aprókat nyomkodott a félig sült tésztán, s alányúlva azt, egy határozott mozdulattal, átfordította a másik oldalra.

Egy újabb morgás, melyet még egy és még egy követett. Felsóhajtva tette a tányéron lévő kupacra az újonnan sült finomságot. Megismételve az előző lépéseket, látott neki a következőnek, miközben szemét öccsére fordította, ki épp hasát masszírozta.

- Teríts meg, és akkor talán leszek olyan rendes, hogy adok belőle. – kuncogta mély hangon, s lágyan végig nyalt ajkain; a palacsinták illata egyre jobban éhessé tette.

Sasuke csak huffogva lépett Itachi mellé, és felnyúlva a szekrénybe két lapostányérért, lépett hátrébb, hogy kihúzhassa a fiókot és abból kivegyen két villát és kést. Elsétálva Itachi háta mögött, még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a palacsintákra, melyekre még egy került.

- Sasuke. – szólalt meg ismét bátyja pont mielőtt kilépett volna a konyhából.

Épp, hogy csak megfordult, de komolyan, épp hogy csak, és máris érezte a két meleg ujjat homlokához érni, és azt a kis nyomást, ami most sokkal nagyobb volt, hisz sikeresen 'ráfordult' az ujjakra.

Épp nyitni akarta volna száját, hogy kinyilvánítsa bátyjáról véleményt, de nedves ajkak szinte kiszívták belőle a szavakat. Egy kar átfonódott nyakán, s így közelebb húzva arcát próbálta a másik mélyíteni a csókot. Sötét szemek néztek farkas szemet egymással; Sasuke belesóhajtva a csókba, hunyta le pilláit, és egy halk nyögéssel adta át magát a kényeztetésnek. Markait erősebben szorítva a tányérokon és evőeszközökön próbált meg hozzásimulni a másikhoz.

A vállára nehezedő kéz lassan kezdett el lefelé csúszni oldalán; érezte, ahogy valami hosszúkás is a mozdulattal együtt mozog. Agya azonnal kapcsolt, hogy az a lapát lehet amivel Itachi a palacsintákat csinálja… mmm palacsinták.

Hirtelen kitágult szemekkel nézett a gáztűzhely felé, hol az otthagyott serpenyőben lassan füstölögni kezdett az étel. Lerázva magáról az ölelő kart, ellökte magától bátyját ki, értetlenkedve nézett rá, de amint megérezte az égett szagot, azonnal megfordult s eltolta a gázról a serpenyőt.

Itachi félhangosan, japán szitkozódó szavakat mormolt a szenes palacsintának, melynek köszönhetően öccse megúszta a reggeli molesztálást. Hallotta, ahogy a tányérok halkan koppannak az asztalon, az evőeszközökkel együtt. Pár pillanat múlva Sasuke újra mellette termett, s kivette egy másik szekrényből a dzsemet, és a hűtőből a csoki szirupot.

Amint azokat is lepakolta, és bekapcsolva a TV-t az egyik adóra kapcsolt, ahol épp a délelőtti hírek mentek, visszasétált a konyhába. A konyhapultnak dőlve figyelte, ahogy Itachi az utolsó tésztának valót beleönti a serpenyőbe, majd az üres tálat a mosogatóba teszi.

Sokszor elgondolkodott már azon, hogy bátyja honnan tanult meg ennyire jól sütni/főzni; igaz anyjuk is szeretett a konyhában ügyködni, de nem egyszer játszott kő, papír, ollót a család 3 férfinemű tagja, hogy ki legyen az első, aki megkóstolja az asztalra letett… 'ételt'?

Hallva, ahogy a spatula egy halk koppanással a mosogatóba kerül, ajkai egy széles vigyorra húzódtak; szinte mintha hasa érezné, hogy mindjárt társasága lesz, úgy kezdett el hangosan korogni. A palacsintával teli tányérért nyúlva, egy kéz megállította.

- A-a Otouto. Ha annyira akarsz enni, akkor cserébe én is kérek valamit.

Sasuke felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett bátyjára és nem törődve vele vette kezeibe a tálat. – Ch, hogy még cserébe kérsz valamit? Nem az a dolgod, hogy kaját adj?

- Nem, nem. – mondta összezárt fogak közül az idősebbik s megnyalva ajkait nyitotta ki újra őket. – Nekem az lenne a dolgom, hogy az ilyen szemtelen beszólásaid miatt, megbüntesselek.

Sasuke elfordítva halványan vörösödő arcát bátyjáról, szorította magához a tányért és próbálta lenyelni azt a kis nyögést, ami torkában formálódott. Észre se vette, ahogy Itachi elé lépve kivette kezéből a tálat s azt visszatette a konyhapultra. Erős ujjak kaptak álla után, és fordították arcát a másikéhoz.

- Ha már az estét úgy sem töltjük együtt. – kezdte mélyhangon az idősebbik, s kissé elfordítva az ujjai között lévő arcot, harapott rá gyengéden az érzékeny bal fülre. Lágyan ráfújva a levegőt szárította rá a bőrre hideg nyálát. – Talán előre hozhatn-

Mondatát már nem tudta befejezni; jobb kezébe egy kéz kapaszkodott, mely erősen fogva szinte már a hálóba ráncigálta. Szája egy széles vigyorra húzódott; még hogy kihagyjanak egy helloween-es jelmezes sex estét… úgy néz ki Kyuubi ismét vesztett ebben az évben.

* * *

Az utcákon gyerekek rohangáltak különböző jelmezekbe öltözve, szatyrokkal kezükben, melyekből amerre csak futottak kihullottak a cukrok és csokik, így kinek még nem sikerült eleget összeszednie, az így könnyedén jutott pár darabhoz.

Amint megszólalt a Central Park nyugati részén lévő ház csengője, egy morgós hang nyúlt a kilincsért és arcára erőltetve egy mosolyt, nyitotta ki az ajtót miután a gyerekek, már húszadszorra kiabálták, hogy 'csokit vagy csalunk'. Kis szemek elkerekedve néztek a vöröses narancsos kimonóba öltözött fiúra, kinek feje nagy részén rövid haja, feje két oldalán fülekbe volt alakítva, hála a sok hajlakknak és hajvasalónak(1). Hosszú hajtincse szokásosan nyaka köré volt tekerve, s a füle melletti apró fonataiba, vékony piros szalagok voltak belefonva.

Elvigyorodva figyelte a kis szemeket, melyek még nagyobbra tágultak, amint a műkörömből kialakított hosszú vámpírfoghoz hasonlító 'agyarak' megcsillantak a villany fényében(2). Kezében a nagy műanyag tállal, mely tele volt cukrokkal, nézett végig a három gyereken. Előre hajolva, szinte hallotta, ahogy mindegyikben bennakad a levegő.

Egy halk köhintésre felkapva fejét, a fiú csak akkor vette észre a három gyerek mögött álló idősebb lányt, ki lassan vörösödve nézett rá, majd lesütve fejét, szemébe hulló haja alól ismét őt nézi. Kyuubi csak szemeit forgatva nézett el a lányról; a kiscsaj most biztos valahol máshol lenne, ha szülei nem bízták volna rá a gyerekeket.

- Kyuuubiii. – hallotta bentről öccse hangját, ki mérgelődve száguldozott az ajtó felé.

Amint oda ért hozzá, feltolta a szemébe hullott napszemüveget, és kikapta bátyja kezéből a tálat. A gyerekek ismét elkerekedett szemekkel néztek. Nem minden nap láthat az ember, egy szőke fiút fekete öltönyben, narancssárga inggel és műselyem nyakkendővel, zsebéből egy mű lézeres pisztoly és fején egy fekete napszemüveggel, ami nagynak tűnik hisz már vagy hatodszorra teszi vissza fejbúbjára.

- Húha, te aztán egy igazán félelmetes boszorkány vagy. – s Naruto előre hajolva egy adag cukrot nyomott a lány zacskójába, ki azonnal el is szaladt egy köszönömöt sikítva; az idősebbik lány idegesen kiabált utána, hogy álljon meg a bejáratnál. – És te egy nagyon vicces bohóc vagy. – majd egy újabb adag cukor a zacskóba, és egy köszönöm neki. – És te… - Naruto összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a cowboynek öltözött lányra. – Miért öltöztél fiúnak?(3)

- Nem tök mindegy, csak adja már oda a cukrot. – morogta a haját két copfba kötözött lány. Naruto halkan hümmögve nézett a gyerekre kinek egy pillanat múlva leesett a varázsszó. – Légyszi?!

Kyuubi csak szemeit forgatta az egész jelenetre, és inkább bement a lakásba, mielőtt még az idősebbik lány elájulna. Amint hallotta az ajtót záródni, a csengő újra megszólalt. Bentről kifelé hallgatózva hallotta, ahogy öccse megdicsér egy lányt aki vélhetőleg egy nagyon szép balerinának öltözött fel.

A cukrok csomagolása hangosan zizegett, amint Naruto egy adaggal adott a lánynak ki forogva egyet, még egy adag cukrot kapott, és egy kis helyben topogásért még egy adagot. A lány hangosan egy 'szeretleket' kiabált s a hangokból ítélve megölelte Narutot, ki elengedve a lányt a fél tálnyi cukrot odaadta neki.

Kyuubi leülve a nappaliba rendezgette el hosszú rókafarkát, hogy rendesen le tudjon ülni. A távirányító után kapva váltogatta a csatornákat, nem is törődve öccsével, ki kitágult szemekkel huppant le mellé.

- Hallottad ezt? Azt mondta, hogy szeret.

- Szeretlek. Kapok valamit? – vigyorogta a vörös hajú; így viccelődve olyan könnyűnek tűnt kimondani. Öccse válasza csak egy halk morgás volt. - Pf, de azért elég szépen lehúzott a kis húgyos. – mutatott vigyorogva a félig üres tálra, ami Naruto kezében hevert.

A szőke csak ekkor eszmélt fel, hogy mennyi édességet adott oda, és így lehet, hogy a többi gyereknek nem fog jutni! Felpattanva a kanapéról rohant ki a konyhába, egyenest nekicsúszva a konyhapultnak. Hangosan au-gatva fogta csípőjét, ami erősebben nyomódott a kemény fa szélbe; legközelebb nem fog venni műszálas zoknit.

Kyuubi csak felhorkantva fordította vissza tekintetét a tvre, majd az a felett lévő dvd lejátszó órájára; már vagy fél órája késnek az Uchihák. De ha ők is betartják a megállapodást, miszerint mindenki jelmezben lesz az este, akkor sejti, hogy mire a nagy késés… csak abban reménykedik hogy nem abban fognak eljönni hozzájuk, amiben az egész napot végig 'játszották'. Csak hangosan felsóhajtott, arra a gondolatra, hogy már megint 3 dolcsival rövidebb; sose fogadj Itachival, mert mindig nyer; főleg ha a fogadásban egyszerre szerepel a 'sex' és 'Sasuke' neve.

És újra az idegesítő csengő. Naruto oldalát simogatva lépett az ajtóhoz, és széles mosolyra húzta száját ami, amint kinyílt az ajtó, eltűnt; ajkai elkerekedve, álla szinte a földön hevert amint meglátta a fiatalabbik Uchihát. Sasuke talpig feketébe öltözve fején szőrös macska fülekkel, kezén egy szintén szőrös mancsokkal és háta mögül egy hosszú farokkal Itachi felé fordulva épp….

A szőke vörösödő arccal csapta be maga előtt az ajtót, majd egy nagy levegőt véve újra kinyitotta azt. Értetlen sötét szemek néztek vissza rá.

- Er… hello? – jött rekedtes hangja.

- Naruto? - hallatszott neve, s pillanatok múlva ott termett mellette Kyuubi. – Ceh nagyon nagy gondolkodást kívánt, hogy minek öltözzetek, mi? – s félreállva az ajtóból engedte be a két Uchihát.

Itachi csak halkan kuncogott, s kezet fogott Kyuubival. Hosszú lepelszerű köpenye csak úgy lobogott maga, után miközben a konyha felé haladtak, hogy letegye a kezében lévő két nagy zacskót, mely tele volt a délután folyamán készült ételekkel.

- Dobe. – jött a dörmögő hang. Naruto csak ekkor vette észre, hogy még mindig Itachi után bámult. Sasuke felé fordítva a tekintetét halkan megköszörülte torkát és félre állva engedte be a másikat.

Sasuke szemét forgatva lépett be az ajtón és dobta le a fal mellé a táskát, amiben váltás ruhát hoztak másnapra. A szőrös, tappancsos jobb kezét lágyan húzta végig hajában, hogy megigazítsa a lassan idegesítővé váló füleket. Ő tökéletesen nem akart macskának öltözni. Inkább öltözött volna egy 18 éves iskolás fiúnak és köszöni neki annyi elég is… Bízz Itachiban és a 'majd én választok neked jelmezt' mondatában…

Narutora nézve Sasuke látta, hogy a fiú az oldalát vakargatja és kényelmetlenül egyik lábáról a másikra áll. Hangosan felsóhajtva Sasuke levette fekete sportcipőjét és elindulva a nappali felé egy pillanatra visszafordult a szőkéhez, kinek tekintet mintha a padlót nézte volna, majd tekintetét az övére kapta. A sötéthajú csak horkantott egyet; most az egyszer hagyja, hogy a másik ennyivel megússza, hogy a seggét bámulja; Itachi pedig hivatalosan készülhet a kasztrálásra, ha még egyszer rámerészeli venni, hogy ilyen szűk nadrágot felvegyen.

Újra a TV előtt heverő konzolra nézve, elvigyorodva huppant le elé és kezébe véve az egyik kontrollert, a fekete lapos dobozon megnyomta a play gombot és elvéve a TV mellől egy másik távirányítót átváltott a ps3 csatornájára.

-Szóvalm sikerült megverni az NFS rekordomat? – vigyorodott el amint lassan a másik odasétált mellé és leült. Sasuke egy pillanatra letette az irányítót, és levette kezeiről a szőrös kesztyűket.

Naruto megfogva a másik kontrollert végignyalt ajkain és elvéve a távirányítót hangosított a készüléken. – Még nem. – nyalt még egyet a száján, és vigyorogva nézett a másikra. – Talán félted a kis rekordodat amit 5 perc alatt eltüntetek a képernyőről?

- Hn. – viszonozta a vigyort az Uchiha aki átvéve az irányítást beállította a játékot két játékosra és kiválasztva szokásos autóját várt míg Naruto is megtette a beállításokat, majd kiválasztva egy pályát és játékmódot még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a szőkére, ki egy ugyan olyan harcra készen nézett rá; amint megszólalt a sípoló rajtjelző hang a két fiú tekintetüket a képernyőre ragasztva versenyzett az elsőségért.

* * *

Itachi kihajolva a konyhából figyelte, ahogy a két fiú játszik; kivéve műfogsorát és azt az asztalra téve, vette kezébe poharát és ivott bele a gyümölcslébe. Kyuubi épp az ételeknek vett ki tálakat és sorakozta azokat fel a konyhában lévő kis asztalon.

- Auch, na azt most tedd el onnan, vagy ezt a rakás kaját kibaszom az ablakon. – morogta a vörös hajú amint meglátta az asztalon a műfogsort.

- Ch. – morgott egyet az Uchiha, de inkább visszatette helyére a fogsort. Nem azért melózott egész délután, és hagyta magára öccsét, hogy most csak egy egyszerű mozdulattal ki legyen dobva minden. Érdeklődve nézett végig a másikon, de még mindig nem tudott rájönni, hogy minek öltözött be. – Tulajdonképpen, te most minek is öltöztél be?

Kyuubi felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a másirka, miközben az egyik műanyag doboz tetejét felnyitva, a benne lévő rizst az egyik üvegtálba öntötte, ügyelve, hogy kimonója ujja ne lógjon bele a tálba. – Nem látszik? Gonosz rókadémon.

Itachi összehúzva szemöldökét nézett a másikra. – Aha. – és inkább megpróbált inni egy újabb kortyot, de a műfogsor ezt nem igazán engedte, így mikor lassan próbálta lenyeli a folyadékot az sikeresen kifolyt szájából egyenesen rá a fekete köpenyre.

- Úgy néz ki drakulának gondjai vannak az ivással. – jött a humorizáló hang. – Tessék. – s Kyuubi már nyújtotta is neki a papírtörlőt.

Itachi elvéve a papírt, letörölte száját, majd megpróbálta felitatni az anyagot is, de nem sok sikerrel járt; reméli, hogy nem fog nyomot hagyni mert ez az eddigi legjobb jelmeze… és az egyetlen.

A csengő ismét megszólalt; Kyuubi már szemeit forgatva nyúlt a félig üres tálért, és lépett ki a konyhából. – Otouto. Csengettek.

- Nem érek rá. – jött vissza a gyors válasz, amit egy hangos Temee követett.

- Hagyd, majd elintézem. – s ezzel Itachi kivette a másik kezéből a tálat, és kinyitva az ajtót szélesen elvigyorodott, így a mű fogak szépen bemutatkoztak a rájuk bámuló gyerekeknek.

Kyuubi csak felsóhajtva fordította vissza figyelmét öccsére, ki törökülésben ülve, kezében a kontrollert, mint valami életfontossági tárgyat, úgy tartotta és jobbra balra dülöngélve próbálta utánozni az autó mozgását, s ezzel a mellette ülő Uchihát idegesíteni. Minden egyes rosszul vett kanyar után Sasukét okolta, de amint beérte és leelőzte a másikat, máris elvigyorodva dőlt előrébb, mintha így gyorsítana a tempón.

- Elég jól el vannak ahhoz képest, hogy…

Kyuubi meg se várva, hogy Itachi befejezze, inkább vissza sétált a konyhába. Végignézve az asztalon szinte minden ki volt már pakolva, egyedül a sütemények várattak még magukra. - Szólnál nekik? – mondta maga elé, miközben kihúzva az étkészletes fiókot, kivette a megfelelő mennyiségű evőeszközt.

- Persze. – jött a halk válasz és Itachi máris eltűnt.

Megállva a két fiú mellett, egy pillanatig még nézte őket; minden olyan volt, mintha tökéletesen semmi sem történt volna; mintha nem tudta volna meg Naruto, hogy mi van közte és Sasuke között. Lehet, hogy a szőke ennyire beletörődött, vagy csak nem akarja, hogy a sokéves barátságuk csak úgy tönkremenjen?

- Fiúk-

- Ne most Aniki. – jött Sasukétól a lehordás ki 4 másodperccel le volt marad Narutotól. Összehúzva száját próbálta úgy irányítani a kis készüléket, hogy amint az egyenesbe ér épp a szőke mellé kerüljön és akkor már csak egy gombnyomás és beindul a nitro és-

A két fiú összehúzódott pupillákkal nézte, ahogy a képernyő hirtelen megremeg s elfeketedik. Az előttük lévő játékkonzolban jól halhatóan még pörgött a dvd. Naruto egy koppanással kiejtette kezéből a kontrollert és tátogó szájjal nézett a TV és Itachi ujjára, ami lassan távolodott el a nagy be/ki kapcsoló gombtól.

- Gyerünk.

A fiúk csak tátogó szájjal néztek az idősebbik Uchihára, ki összehúzott szemöldökkel bámult rájuk vissza.

- Naruto, azonnal húzd ide a valagad. – hallatszott a kiabálás. A szőke még mindig összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a TV re és Itachira, majd felállva kiegyenesítette ruháját; a zsebéből időközben kihullott pisztolyt visszatette helyére.

– Legközelebb úúúúgy is legyőzlek. – fordult hirtelen Sasukéhoz zsebéből előrántva a pisztolyt, melynek ravaszát amint meghúzva, az azt az idegesítő játékfegyver hangot adott ki magából és ennek tetejében szivárványszínűen világított.

- Ch. Dobe.

- Temeeeee.

- NARUTO. – hallatszott újra az ideges hang, amit hangos csapódás követett.

- MEGYEK MÁR. – kiabálta már szinte idegesen a szőke, és hangosan trappolva elindult a konyhába. – Kurva életbe mi va- Úristen mi történt veled?!

Kyuubi a földön feküdt, körülötte porcelán darabkákkal. Lassan feltápászkodva, halkan lehetett hallani ahogy pár darabka leesik ruhájáról, de egy két darab sikeresen becsúszott a szétnyílott kimonójába. Felszisszenve emelte fel jobb kezét; alkarjára nézve apró karcolásokat látott, melyek lassan vörösre színeződtek, s előbuggyant belőlük egy-egy csepp vér. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy öccse előre lép, de bal kezét felemelve megállította.

- Ne gyere közelebb, mert még belelépsz. – felülve körbenézett, hogy kezeit hova tehetné le biztonságosan, hogy utána megtudjon támaszkodni, majd felállni. Arrébb söpörve pár darabka porcelánt végül sikerült felállnia.

- Minden rendben? – állt meg a konyha bejáratánál Itachi és végignézve a másikon megnyugodott, hogy annak semmi komolyabb baja nem esett.

- Persze. – morogta Kyuubi és a konyhapultról, kimonója bal ujját lehúzva kézfejéig, lesöpörte a darabokat. Recsegéseket hallva összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett a mellé lépő öccsére, kinek kék szemei még mindig az ijedtségtől összehúzódva figyelték karját.

- Megyek ragtapaszért. – sóhajtotta ki magából Sasuke.

Itachi felvéve cipőjét, lépett be a konyhába és megkeresve a szemétlapátot és a parfist, kezdte el összesöpörni a darabkákat. Kyuubi még mindig a konyhapultot figyelte, de amint egy apró noszogatást érzett oldalánál, óvatosan arrébb lépett, hogy helyet adjon az Uchihának. Sasuke amint visszajött, Kyuubival együtt leültek a nappaliban lévő asztalhoz, hogy a fiú elláthassa az idősebbiket.

- Naruto. – hallatszott a szőke neve. A fiú felnézve Itachira arrébb lépett, így a másik ki tudta nyitni a szekrényt és ki tudta dobni az összeszedett cserepeket. – Jobb lenne ha felhúznál egy papucsot, mert nem biztonságos, még zokniban sem, itt mászkálni. – S mondata közben az eszközöket visszatette helyükre. Visszafordulva a fiúhoz az még mindig Kyuubi helyét nézte, száját egy vonalba rendezve s láthatóan ajkán rágódva. – Hé, nyugi. – suttogta neki halkan Itachi s bal kezét Naruto jobb vállára tette. – Minden rendben van. Csak véletlenül leesett pár tányér. Nyugi.

A szőke csak bátortalanul bólintott, majd elengedve a pultot mibe, mint valami életmentő dologba úgy kapaszkodott egész eddig. Kisétálva a konyhából az asztalhoz érve halk morgások és szempárharc közé keveredtek.

- Maradj már nyugton. – hallatszott Sasuke idegeskedő hangja, miközben megpróbált egy sebet leragasztani.

- Ssssz, te tényleg egy temee vagy. – morogta vissza Kyuubi.

- Hn. – jött a mormolt 'válasz'.

Itachi csak fejét rázta a két fiúra. – Sasuke gyere tálaljunk fel, Naruto majd befejezi. – s ezzel visszaindult a konyhába hova öccse boldogan követte.

Kyuubi, lyukat próbált égetni szemével Itachi fejében, miközben a vigyorgó Uchiha eltűnt öccsével. – Nagyfiú vagyok, nem de? – Intézte a mondatot az idősebbik Uchihához; de ez Naruto láthatólag nem érdekelte. Elfoglalva Sasuke helyét, vette bal kezébe bátyja kézfejét s jobb mutató ujjával kissé megböködte az egyik piros csíkot. – Auch, nem vagy komplett öcskös. – elrántotta volna kezét mondata közben, de a másikéi erősen fogták.

- Bocs. – suttogta a szőke; kezébe véve egy ragtapaszt, annak egyik feléről lehúzta a védő papírt, majd ráragasztva a bőrre óvatosan ráhajtotta a gézes felületet és lehúzta a másik papír csíkot is. – Bocs, hogy bunkó voltam csak-

- Jól van, jól van. – vigyorogta Kyuubi 'vámpírfogaival' s ép kezét felemelve megborzolta Naruto szőke tincseit, mely akcióval egy halk morgást váltott ki a fiúból.

- Most komolyan, tényleg bocs hogy…

- …ilyen seggfej vagy? – fejezte be felnevetve öccse mondatát Kyuubi. Válaszképp csak egy halk morgást kapott a szőkétől.

- Kyuubi. – kezdte halkan Naruto miután még két sebet leragasztott. – Szerinted Sasuke haragszik rám?

A vörös hajú csak felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett öccsére. Ez most meg hogy jön ide? – Miért haragudna? – egy pillanatra rosszallóan összehúzta szemöldökét, félve hogy az Uchiha valami rosszat tett öccse ellen.

- Ami két napja volt… – suttogta továbbra is félve, hogy az említett meghallja.

Itachi kezében a tányérokkal indult kifelé a konyhából, de amint meghallotta, hogy miről folyik a beszélgetés megállt, s öccsét se engedte tovább. Kyuubi egy pillanatra mintha tányér koccanást hallott volna; nem kellett oldalra fordítani a fejét, hogy tudja hogy nem csak ők ketten tudnak majd a beszélgetésről.

- Akkor se értem, hogy miért haragudna. Már évek óta a legjobb barátok vagy-

- Épp ez az. Barátok. – sziszegte ki fogai között Naruto. – Basszus egyszerűen nem tudom kontrolálni magamat a közelében. Ott van egy karnyújtásra, de semmit se tehetek. Megértem hogy… - hangosan nyelve lassan becsukta a műanyag elsősegély dobozt. – … hogy Itachival… és.. arh. – hangosan felmordulva homlokát Kyuubi kezére tette. – Képtelenség, hogy rajtam kívül legyen még egy olyan elmebeteg, aki pont ilyen helyzetbe lenne.

Az idősebbik Uzumaki pupillái egy pillanatra összehúzódtak öccse szavai hallatára; lágyan megrázva fejét, bal kezét ismét öccse hajába tette és lágyan simogatni kezdte. Mielőtt még fejében mantrákat kezdhetett volna mormolni, egy halk köhintés megszakította az intim beszélgetést.

- Megszakítottam valamit? – jött Itachi kérdése s lassan az asztalhoz lépett. Szét téve a négy tányért indult vissza a konyhába; Kyuubi és Naruto egy pillanatra rá néztek, majd mindegyik lassan felkelve elindult a fürdőbe; Naruto vissza tette helyére a dobozkát, Kyuubi pedig megpróbálta óvatosan lemosni a karjára száradt vért.

Itachi beérve a konyhába kissé lesütött szemekkel nézett Sasukéra, ki a konyhapultnak dőlve, karjait összefonva lesütötte szemeit. Soha többé nem akarja ilyennek látni Narutot, és a tény hogy erről ő tehet még erősebbé teszi a maró érzést.

- Nem a te hib-

- De. – állította meg bátyja szavait a fiú, s kinyitva pilláit sötét szemeivel a másikba nézett. – Nem kellett volna olyan idiótán viselkednem, főleg nem akkor…

Mondata befejezetlenül keringett a levegőben; bátyja kezeit két oldalára téve, és azokra támaszkodva vette birtokba ajkait. A fiatalabbik Uchiha halkan felmorodulva, a műanyafog érzésére, egy utolsót végignyalt a másik ajkán, majd eltávolodott tőlük.

- Daisuki. – suttogta a nyáltól csillogó felületnek a fiatalabbik, mielőtt még teljesen eltávolodott volna bátyjától.

- Watashi mo, otouto. – s lágyan elmosolyodva lépett el öccsétől, és fogta meg a kitett poharakat. Sasuke csak felsóhajtva ment a hűtőhöz, és vette ki a gyümölcsléket és ásványvizet. Útközben felkapva az evőeszközöket követte bátyját.

* * *

- Böffff.

- Fúj bazd meg, Kyuubi. Ez undorító volt.

- Böf, uh. – hallatszott egy kisebb böffenés az idősebbik Uchihától.

- Aniki?! – húzta fel értetlenkedve Sasuke szemöldökét, miközben ajkai egy széles vigyorba rendeződtek.

A kielégítő vacsora után, az asztalon egyedül két üveg két literes ásványvíz maradt bontatlanul, ami hamarosan hála Uzumaki Narutonak elkezdett fogyatkozni. Hát persze ki másnak jutna eszébe, hogy versenyt rendezzen abból, hogy ki tudja előbb meginni az egészet…

Pár pillanatnyi pihenés után, végül Itachi és Kyuubi felkellve székeikről elkezdték összerakni az ételmaradványokat és süteményeket egy-egy tálra; a másik két fiú már kezdett örülni, hogy nem nekik kell, majd mosogatni és végre le tudják játszani a félbehagyott játékot.

- Jó szórakozást fiúk. – jött Kyuubi vigyorgó hangja, ki visszatéve műfogait indult el a kanapé felé, s Itachi, miután Sasukével szempárbajt vívott és természetesen győzött, követte barátját.

Naruto és Sasuke összenézve csak szemeiket forgatták. A szőke széles vigyorra húzva száját pattant fel hírtelen székéről, és kezdett annyi tányért és poharat összeszedni, amennyit csak tudott. Sasuke értve a kihívást, azonnal neki látott a gyűjtögetésnek és amint négyőjük poharát, egy tányérját, és négy villát sikerült összeszednie, sebes léptekkel a konyha felé iramodott. Naruto nem hagyva magát, sietett a másik után, és megkezdődött a harc az egyetlen használható szivacsért.

A két bátyja nevetésüket visszafojtva figyelték öccseiket. Kyuubi bekapcsolva a TV-t a playstation emblémáját látta átlebegni a képernyőn. Halkan felhorkantva kapcsolata át a csatornát a hálózatra. Helloween van, ilyenkor biztos adnak valami jó filmet; az kizárt, hogy valamelyik Naruto által kiválasztott filmet nézze meg, mert legalább hétszer látta mindegyiket; a szőke sose mert egyedül horrort nézni, mindig kellett valaki, aki ott van mellette, ha még az a valaki a film elején már be is aludt.

- Meddig akarod még eltitkolni előle? – hallatszott a szinte suttogott kérdés.

Kyuubi rosszallóan húzta össze szemöldökeit. Az Uchiha felé se fordulva, tovább kapcsolt. – Ameddig nem lesz valami jó oka, hogy megutáljon és elköltözzön, majd akkor. És akkor talán már többet nem is kell látnom.

Itachi értetlenkedve húzta össze szemöldökét. – Miért akarnád, hogy megutáljon? Ez így értelmetlen.

- Figyelj. – kezdte félhangosan a fiú s feljebb hangosítva egy zombis filmnél a hangerőt tekintetét végre Itachira fordította. – Ha megutál, akkor már végre tudom, hogy semmi esélyem nála. Tudom hülyeségeket beszélek. De basszus, ha a helyemben lennél abban a néhány pillanatban, mikor úgy kezel mintha nem is a testvére lennék hanem mintha…mintha…

- Sasuke? – jött a halk segítség.

- Igen. – sóhajtotta ki magából a vörös hajú s lejjebb csúszva a kanapén, kissé szétnyitotta a kimonóját; a műselyem alatt egy háromnegyedes szürke nadrág volt, így nyugodtan széttehette lábait.

Itachi követve példáját ,ő is kényelembe helyezte magát; a vacsora előtt megszabadult műfogsorától és köpenyétől így már csak egy fekete farmer, egy fekete kötött mellény és az alatt egy fehér hosszú ujjú ing, egy vékony fekete nyakkendővel volt. Az ing ujját kigombolva s azt feltűrve, kissé kiengedte nyakkendőjét.

Ez az egész el van baszva; futott át az agyán a gondolat. Kyuubi nem akar semmit se tenni annak érdekében, hogy Naruto egy kicsit is érdeklődjön iránta. Bár ez az új tény, hogy a fiú néha úgy kezeli bátyját mintha Sasuke lenne. Össze húzott szemöldökkel nézett Kyuubi vöröses barnás szemeibe.

- Mit értesz azalatt, hogy úgy kezelt mintha Sasuke lennél?

Kyuubi reménytelenül felsóhajtva döntötte hátra fejét és kezdte el kémlelni a plafont. – Hogy mondjam… tudod jól, hogy Naruto és köztem nem igazán volt meg az a testvéri kapcsolat mint köztetek; és most tényleg csak testvérire értem. – Itachi csak bólintott egyet.

Jó pár gyerekkori történetet hallott már Kyuubitól, amiben a család csak képletesen szerepelt. Kyuubi, ha nem otthon az egyik magán tanára tanította, akkor valamerre apjával ment üzleti ügyeket intézni; igaz, hogy ő csak figyelte, hogy mit csináltak a nagyok, de már akkor elkezdték 'kiképezni', mint az Uzumaki cég jövendőbeli vezérigazgatóját. Csak nagy néha adódott egy-egy nap vagy hét mikor öccsével tudott találkozni, de a Narutoval történt eset után ezek az alkalmak, még kevesebbek, még rövidebbek lett.

Mind addig, míg szüleik egy autóbalesetben el nem vesztették életüket, s így a két fiú egymásra maradt. Természetesen a céget a rokonok és a cégen belüli igazgatók egymás között felosztották, mégis a fiúknak maradt annyi pénzük, hogy az életük végéig elég volt.

A balesetkor Kyuubi még csak 11 éves volt s Naruto közel állt a 9 hez; nagyanyjukhoz kerültek Amerikába ki szívesen befogadta a két fiút; később nagy meglepetésükre ugyan abba az iskolába kerültek ahova az Uchiha fivérek is jártak.

A két Uzumaki egymásra maradásuk elején nem tudott mit mondani a másiknak; mit is mondhatnának, mikor alig volt valami közös emlékük. Mintha két idegen egy név és fedél alatt lakott volna, így érthető volt hogy a megszokott testvéri kapcsolat helyett inkább egy haveri jött létre. Ritkán ölelkeztek, ritkán mondták azt a másiknak, hogy szeretlek.

- De van néha egy két pillanat, mikor mintha tényleg a testvérének tekintetne és nem valami idegennek. Néha mintha még többnek is érezném… –kezdte újra Kyuubi s fejét visszahajtotta. – A kajáldában is, emlékszel? Csak úgy a semmiből gondolt egyet, és belefeküdt az ölembe… utoljára ilyet mikor gyerekek voltunk akkor csinált. – sóhajtott fel és akaratlanul is hosszú copfja után nyúlt.

Mikor először leszívatták a haját Naruto fel se ismerte; apja szerint nem volt 'illendő' fekete hajának lennie, még akkor is ha anyjának is az eredeti hajszíne fekete, csak szintén le lett szívatva és be lett festve neki is. A kis Naruto anyja lábába kapaszkodva figyelte, ahogy bátyja akkor még csak vállig érő vöröses-sötétes haja eltakarta a fiú lesütött arcát. Anyjuk értetlenkedve húzta fel szemöldökét apja tettére, de Kyuubi megnyugtatta, hogy ő is ezt szerette volna.

Azon a héten, mikor végre a szerdai napon nem kellett tanárhoz mennie, kiment az udvarra egy vastag könyvvel, melyet irodalom tanára adott neki hogy olvasson el a hónap végére. Leülve a medence szélén elhelyezett nyugágyakba a napernyő árnyékában pillanatok alatt sikerült elaludnia. Arra a kis neszre kelt fel, hogy valaki a haját húzogatja, s simogatja. Kis híján, hogy nem rúgta le a székről öccsét ki értetlenkedve és csodálkozva nézte tincseit. Ez az eset még jó párszor meg ismétlődött, de Kyuubi kezdett lassan hozzá szokni, hogy míg ő valami aprósággal elfoglalja magát, addig Naruto a haját nézegeti, simogatja.

- És mikor… mikor Sasukéval, ők... megtették… – mondandójában egy pillanatra megállt várva valami féle horkantást a másiktól, mellyel kifejezné nem tetszését, de miután semmi ilyet nem kapott folytatta. – Hozzám jött. Jó tudom, ki máshoz? De akkor is. Akkor éreztem magamat tényleg igazán a testvérének.

- És most is. – emelte fel még mindig Micimackós ragtapsszal teli kezét Kyuubi. – Láttad, hogy megrémült. Lehet, hogy én reagálom túl de… de… - fejét kezei közé kapva inkább elhallgatott.

- Szerintem itt az ideje, hogy elmond neki. – tette kezét Itachi Kyuubi vállára. Vöröses szemek értetlenül és szinte már félve néztek sötétbe. – Nyugalom. Nagy fiú már. Meg érti és kétlem, hogy utálna csak azért amit érzel. Neked is jobb lesz és … valahol neki is jobb lesz, ha többet nem titkolsz előle semmit.

Kyuubi már válaszra nyitotta száját, mikor orrát megcsapta a frissen készült popcorn illata. Csak lágyan megrázva fejét ült fel a kanapén, és várta hogy a másik két fiú elérjen hozzájuk. Naruto két kezében két hatalmas tányérnyi kukocrica volt. Sasuke egy kékes tálcát fogott, melyen négy nagyobb és négy feleses pohár volt felfordítva. Letéve a tálcát az asztalra, vissza ment a konyhába egy üveg ásványvízért, két üveg gyümölcs léért és egy üveg piáért.

Míg Sasuke bepakolt addig Itachi és Kyuubi helyet adva a másik két fiúnak távolodott el jobban egymástól. Narutoról már rég lekerült az öltöny; helyette egy szimpla világos, kopottas farmert viselt a narancssárga inggel. És Sasuke is megszabadult a macska fülektől és faroktól.

- Szóval. Mit nézünk? – szakította meg a kényelmes csendet Naruto.

Naruto megvárva míg végre Sasuke is befejezi a pakolódást és lekapcsolja a villanyokat, végül lehuppant Kyuubi mellé és bátyja kezébe nyomva a tálat, a másikat Sasukének adta. Belenyúlva a bátyjánál lévő nagy tálba egy marékkal kivett a még mindig langyos pelyhekből. és halkan ropogtatva nézett Kyuubira, majd Itachira.

Az idősebbik Uchiha elvigyorodva tápászkodott fel öccse mellől, ki elkerekedett szemekkel nézett utána.

- 'tachi, ne merészeld. – mondta kicsit rekedtes hangon a fiatalabbik Uchiha.

- O, miért ne Otouto? – hallatszott a bejárati ajtótól az Uchiha erős hangja. Motoszkálás és kutatás hangját lehetett hallani, majd pillantok múlva Itachi egy DVD vel tért vissza. – Igaz, hogy a mozikban már lement. – kuncogott kicsit. – De nem a vágatlan verzió. – vigyorodott el újra miközben a CD-t kezében ide-oda mozgatta.(4)

- Mi az? – kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel Naruto, ajkain egy vigyorral. – Mi van talán Sasu-gay fél egy filmtől?

- Ch. Dobe. – cöccgte Sauske s még mindig gyilkos pillantásokat küldött bátyjának, ki beüzemelve a DVD lejátszót s megfogva annak távirányítóját, visszaült a kanapéra.

- Kyuubi emlékszel arra a filmre amiről meséltem, hogy Sauske- - mielőtt még befejezhette volna, öccse erősen vállba vágta, mely ütéstől halkan fel kellett szisszennie.

- Oh, oh, oh. – kerekedett el Kyuubi szája és vigyorra húzta azt. – Szóval ez '_az_' a film. – szemöldökét fel le mozgatva nézett az idősebbik Uchihára; ha lenne belső énjük, akkor most a két bátyé egy pacsit adna egymásnak.

- Remek, és már megint miből maradtam ki? - morogta Naruto miután még egy adag popcornt nyomott a szájába.

- Tudod, hogy mennyire utálja otouto a szellemeket. – kezdte Itachi miközben megnyomva a play gombot kiválasztotta a DVD-n lévő két film közül a vágatlan verziót s megnyomva újra a play gombot a disc halkan forogni kezdett.

Naruto értve a célzást bólintott lágyan fejével, s egy pillanatra Sasukéra nézett; a fiú még mindig összehúzódott pupillákkal nézett az elsötétült képernyőre, melyen lassan megjelentek a film első képkockái.

(1) Kyuubi 'cica fülei': youtube .com/watch?v=lgVctwEXhBs&feature=related (ne hagyjatok szünetet a YT és .com között)  
(2) egen… műkörömből lehet csinálni vámpír fogakat.  
(3) itt meg lehet nézni ezt a részt: megavideo .com/?v=LI2QQVNF  
és tudom hogy Rachel nem azt mondja amit Naruto… de nem lett volna annak értelme  
( nem mintha annak amit helyette mond lett volna XĐ)  
(4) Paranormal activity a film amit néznek( youtube .com/watch?v=OSSqxrh5kp8 )durva egy darab… jobban mondva az utolsó 3 perc xd de komolyan o-O

Lehet – sőt biztos- hogy megint vannak olyan részek amik 'érthetetlenek'. Kicsit próbáljatok belegondolni; egy olyan család amely vezető egy rétegben már szinte nem is nevezhető családnak. A 'tagok' alig találkoznak vagy ha mégis akkor egy 'normális' családi viszony minimális 'jellemzőit' 'alkalmazzák'. Mindig van valakinek valami elfoglaltsága így alig, szinte nem is találkoznak egymással. Ezért fontos Kyuubinak szinte minden egyes kis pillanat amit öccsével tölthetett és ezeket szinte már felnagyítva vizsgálgatja és keres bennük valami jelecskét, és próbál rájönni, hogy mi is van közte és öccse között. Vagy éppen hogy mi lehetne köztük.


	5. Loving bloodline part 5

O-oké… Naruto nem olyan aki-aki egy egyszerű filmtől beszarna, de ez neki is betett. Összehúzódott pupillákkal ült lent a földön, Sasukéval együtt, s kapaszkodtak egy-egy díszpárnába. Miután a két idősebbik testvér sikeresen a frászt hozta rájuk, inkább úgy döntött a két öcs, hogy a földön folytatják a filmezést. Kyuubi még az elején próbálta piszkálgatni Narutot, de Itachi csitítgatására abba hagyta.

Sasuke a lejátszóra pillantva kissé fellélegzett; mindjárt vége a filmnek… mindjárt vége. Hirtelen nyakánál lévő rövid hajszálait, mintha a szél megfújta volna. Ledermedve nézett előre; szeme sarkából a szőkére pillantott, ki még mindig a párnát magához szorítva nézte a filmet. Ha nem ő volt; és Kyuubi biztosan nem tenne ilyet, akkor nem maradt más mint.

Össze húzva szemeit a következő levegő fuvallatra, fejét hirtelen hátrafordítva Itachi épp levegőt fújó ajkaival találta szembe magát. Nem gondolkodva hajolt előre, s a két csücsörítő ajakra egyszerre ráharapott. Itachi halkan felszisszenve rántotta el megharapott száját, de mielőtt még tényleg eltávolodott volna, egy apró nyalást adott öccse ajkainak. A fiatalabbik Uchiha pufogva fordult vissza a képernyő felé. Egy pillanatra szeme sarkába nézett, de tekintet több másodpercre ott maradt, mire agya észrevette, hogy bámulja a szőkét.

Naruto tekintetét, amint valami apró neszt megérzett, a mozgás felé fordította; bár csak ne tette volna. Alsóajkába harapva nézte, ahogy Sasuke megharapja Itachi száját, majd a következő pillanatban a másik gyengéden végignyal öccse ajkain. Tudta, hogy nem szabadna néznie, hogy nem kellene vele törődnie, de egyszerűen nem tudta elfordítani fejét a látványról. Nem azért mert felizgatta volna; nem, egyáltalán nem. Inkább mintha csak elszomorította volna.

Visszafordítva tekintetét újra párnájába kapaszkodott; de most nem a félelemtől. Persze, megtudja érteni ha két ember szereti egymást, de…de testvérek? Lehet, hogy csak neki volt olyan gyerekkora, melyben bátyjával alig töltött el valamicske kis időt, s csak miután szüleik meghaltak, akkor ismerhette meg igazán a másikat. Lehet hogy vele van baj és nem tudja ennyire értékelni ezt a kapcsolatot ami két fivér között kialakulhat de…de akkor se érti. Egyszerűen nem tudja felfogni.

Valahol most már nem is az zavarja hogy testvérek. Valahogy, nem. Inkább az hogy ezt az egészet eltitkolták előle. Hogy Sasuke… lassan engedve, hogy kezei közül kicsússzon a selyempárna kapott rögtön utána és közelebb húzva térdeit magához kapaszkodott ismét az anyagba.

Ennyire könnyen ki lehet használni az embert?

Hirtelen felkapcsolódott a kanapé melletti lámpa, s a TV is már a hálózatra volt váltva.

- Ha nem gond, megyek elsőnek. – kelt fel Sasuke helyéről és a fürdő felé mutatva elindult a táskájukért, és belépve a fürdőbe annak ajtaját magára zárta.

- Mész utána? – kérdezte Kyuubi Itachit, miután a TV távirányítója után nyúlva a készüléket kikapcsolta. A digitális órára nézve hangosan felsóhajtott; pár perccel múlott el éjfél.

Az Uchiha bólintva kelt fel a kanapéról s megfogva az italos tálcát, amire az üres popcornos tálak is rá voltak rakva, kivitte őket a konyhába. Kyuubi halkan hümmögve nézett a másik után, s miután az eltűnt, Narutora fordította tekintetét. Nem volt nehéz észrevenni, hogy öccse rossz hangulatban volt; mintha a helyiségben is pár fokkal hidegebb lett volna.

- Kérsz valamit kintről? – kérdezte Narutot s felállva a konyha felé indult. Egy alig halható nem után, halkan felsóhajtva lépett be a konyhába az Uchiha mellé, ki épp betette a mosogatóba az edényeket.

- Hm. Kell valami? – kérdezte Itachi ki kinyitva a hűtőajtót, a még megmaradt narancslét kiitta a papírdobozból, s azt a kukába dobta; Kyuubit kicsit se zavarta, hogy az Uchihák ennyire otthonosan érezték magukat náluk, hisz mikor ők vannak a másikaknál, akkor ők is ugyan ilyen otthonosan mozognak náluk.

A vörös hajú idegesen nyelt egyet, majd végignyalva ajkain nézett sötét szemekbe, majd a kockáscsempés földre.- Nem lenne gond, ha most Sasuke veled aludna? – kezdte kicsit rekedten. – Tudom, hogy a fiúk mindig együtt alszanak, de most uh… nem lehetne hogy-

- De. Persze. – szakította félbe Itachi mielőtt még tovább mentegetőzne. A konyhapultnak dőlve karjait átfonta mellkasán; mélyen beszívva a levegőt nézett fel a másikra. – Biztos vagy benne hogy elakar-

- Igen. – hallatszott a határozott válasz. Kyuubi alsó ajkába harapva emelte fel bal kezét és kezdte el vakargatni nyakát; ezt a szokást Narutotól vette át, de ő nem akkor csinálta mikor zavarban volt, hanem mikor ideges volt.

Az Uchiha halkan felsóhajtva lépett az Uzumakihoz, és egy halk hajrát suttogva, ment vissza a nappaliba. Itachi amint látta, hogy megmozdul a kilincs, azonnal körbenézett; nem látva Narutot, aki vélhetőleg szobájában volt, elvigyorodva nyitotta ki a fürdőszoba ajtaját és a rácsodálkozó fiút visszanyomta a helyiségbe.

- Mi a francot mű-mmmhm. – fojtotta Sasukébe a két puha ajak a szót. Itachi megfogva öccse derekát, vezette a fiút a mosdókagylóhoz, és felemelve felültette arra; biztos benne, hogy nem fog leszakadni, mert már jó párszor csinálták ezt. Közelebb simulva a zuhanytól még mindig felhevült testhez, halkan felnyögött, amint a másik lágyan elkezdte ütlegelni mellkasát. – Eh-ehlég. – nyögte végül ki Sasuke miután sikerült ellöknie bátyját.

- Otouto-

- Nem, basszus. Nem. Itt nem, 'tachi, mondtam már. – ellenkezett Sasuke és a derekáról lassan lecsúszó pizsama alsót megpróbálta valahogyan visszahúzni.

A másik csak elvigyorodva nézett öccsére; persze, hogy mondta már, és mégis néha pár perc után a fiú nyögéseit, alig tudta lecsitítani. Az volt mindig a szerencséjük, hogy Kyuubi Narutoval próbált foglalkozni, vagy megpróbálta a másik figyelmét elterelni a fürdőről. A fiatalabbik Uzumakira gondolva Itachinak lassan összehúzódott vigyora az arcán. Előre hajolva, Sasuke lassan dőlt hátra, de megfogva a fiút homlokukat sikerült összeérintenie.

- Kyuubi ma elmondja Narunak. – suttogta a másik arcának s lehunyva szemeit, a meglepettségtől nyitott ajkakra vetette magát. Lassan mozgatva száját végignyalt a puha felületen, mely hamarosan viszonozta a kényeztetést, de mielőtt még hevessé válhatott volna a csók eltávolodott. Fejét Sasuke nyakának hajlatába téve, mélyen beszívta a fiú friss tusfürdő illatát.

- Hogy hogy? – csúszott ki végül Sasuke száján. Kezét felemelve hosszú fekete szálakba mélyítette ujjait.

- Én mondtam neki, hogy tegye meg. - a simogató ujjak egy pillanatra megálltak, majd újra siklani kezdtek a selymes szálak között. – Tudom, hogy nem kellett volna, de… - felegyenesedve s öccse szemébe nézve, egy apró csókot nyomott annak ajkaira. - … nem bírom tovább nézni, ahogy a legjobb barátom szenved.

Sasuke kifújva magából a levegőt ölelte át az előtte állót. Akármennyire is utálja Kyuubit, most a legszívesebben ott segítene neki ahol csak tudna. Itachi lassan fészkelődve kezei között, eltávolodott tőle, s mosolyogva nézett rá.

- Daisukidayo. – s mielőtt még Sasuke válaszolhatott volna egy újabb csókkal beléfojtotta a szót. - Kyuubi szobájában alszunk. Menj előre. – és egy újabb csókot nyomva öccse ajkaira, levetette magáról ingjét és lassan kezdte el kigombolni nadrágját.

Sasuke csak lágyan bólintva hallgatott bátyjára, s egy utolsó pillantást véve az erős háton leugrott a mosdókagylóról s az ajtó mellé ejtett pizsama felsőjét felvéve kilépett a fürdőből mielőtt még bátya visszaránthatta volna.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kyuubi hallgatva, ahogy a fürdő ajtaja kinyílik, majd egy félhangos csapódással becsapódik halkan felsóhajtott. Még egyszer megkérdőjelezte magát, hogy képes lesz-e rá, hogy megtegye, de csak halkan felmorogva fordult sarkon, és lekapcsolva a konyhában a villanyt lépett ki a nappaliba. Már megszólította volna öccsét, de Sasukén kívül nem látott ott mást. Már indult volna Naruto ajtajához de neve hallatára meg kellett állnia.

- Kyuubi. – mondta ki újra Sasuke a másik nevét. – Biztos vagy benne?

Az Uzumaki összehúzott szemekkel nézett a másikra. – Nem hinném, hogy neked ehhez akármiféle közöd is lehetne.

- Ch. – cöccent fel Sasuke és elindulva Kyuubi szobája felé még egy pillanatra megállt. – Sok sikert. – s ezzel már be is lépett a szobába és egy hangos puffanással becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Kyuubi egy pillanatig még összehúzott szemekkel nézett oda ahol a másik állt; tekintete egy pillanatra a padlóra esett. Ökölbe szorítva ujjait nézett fel Naruto szobájának ajtajára, mely alól halvány fény kandikált kifelé. Nyelve egyet lépett az ajtóhoz és lágyan kopogva rajta, a halk válasznak szánt morgásra, lassan benyitott. Becsukva maga mögött az ajtót, dőlt neki a hideg fának. Végignézve a másik, ágyon szétterült, alakján bele szívott a levegőbe; most már nincs megállás.

- Mit akarsz? – jött a dörmögő hang, melyet a szőke arcában lévő párna tompított.

- Mmm. Gondoltam… beszélünk? – húzta el száját Kyuubi; jó kezdés… Nem kapva semmilyen választ, jobb lábáról ballra helyezve testsúlyát nyitotta újra száját. – Mit gondolsz… róluk?

Értetlenkedő szőke fej fordult felé; Kyuubi fejét balra rántva utalt a lakás másik felében lévő két Uchihára. Naruto felsóhajtva fordította vissza arcát párnájába. – Semmit.

Kyuubi szemeit forgatva cöccögött. – Na ne mond, hogy nem zavar. Lehet, hogy most épp-

- Elég, Kyuu. – csattant fel a másik hangja; a vörös hajú összezárva ajkait nézte az ágyon fekvőt. Kínos csend követte a düh kitörést; mintha lehetett volna érezni, ahogy a gondolatok cikáznak a levegőben. Kyuubi már majdnem megszólalt mikor öccse újra neki kezdett. – Zavar, jó? Most boldog vagy?

- Nem. – vágta rá azonnal a választ.

- Nem értem, hogy hogy lehetnek képesek egymást szeretni. Testvérek, az isten szerelméért. – morogta a párnába a szőke.

- Az, hogy fiúk már nem is zavar. – fűzte hozzá az éles kommentet az idősebbik.

- Élvezed mi? – a halk hangra és kérdésre vörös szemek a szőke fejre koncentrálódtak. – Mindenből akkora viccet tudsz csinálni. Egyszer éreznéd azt, amit most én éreznék.

Remegő, egy vonalba rendezett ajkak kinyíltak, majd becsukódtak, majd ismét nyitódva már hangok is jöttek ki rajtuk. – Miért? Most mit érzel?

- Huh. – nevetett fel ironikusan Naruto. – Hogy mit érzek? Te mit éreznél, ha kiderülne, hogy az akit már évek óta szeretsz, már rég mással van és tudod, hogy soha sem lehet a tiéd? – Kyuubi szinte beverte a fejét a kemény fába, miközben megpróbált hátrébb lépni; hideg kék szemek szegeződtek rá, s fúródtak agyába; mintha gyilkolni készülnének.

Vöröses-barnás szemek lassan lecsukódtak; gazdájuk mély levegőt véve nyitott ki őket újra. Naruto visszafordulva párnájába mormolta tovább mantráit. Kyuubi szinte ellökve magát a biztos menekvés irányából, indult el a másik felé. Lágyan remegő lábakkal ült le az ágyra, s mintha lenyelte volna félelmét, lábáról lerúgta papucsait s kikötve idegesító kimonóját hagyta, hogy az anyag lecsússzon válláról. Apró dudorok jelentek meg ruhátlan felsőtestén; ajkát harapdálva próbálta lenyugtatni szívét.

Kyuubi fejét balra fordítva nézett értetlen kék szemekbe; a kis éjjeli lámpa fényében szinte rikítottak a kék szemek és a halvány piroslás alattuk. Egy halk sóhajtással Naruto elfordította tekintetét a másikról, s állát párnájára téve bámulta az ágytámlát; mintha szája belső felét harapdálta volna, úgy mozgott arca. Halkan megszívva orrát hajtotta vissza fejét a párnába, és nyomta szemeit a puha anyagba.

Fejét lassan jobbra s balra forgatva próbálta gondolatainak cikázását valahogy megállítani. Nem fog ő itt bőgni bátya előtt nem; mi értelme lenne? Hiszen…hiszen csak Sasukéről van szó. Kissé ráharapva nyelvére óvatosan kinyitotta száját, hogy nyelve kiszabaduljon a fogak börtönéből és, hogy száján keresztül tudjon venni egy nagy levegőt.

Hát ezért utasította el mindig az Uchiha, mert neki már volt valakije, aki mindenkinél jobban ismerte. Újra összeszorítva fogait Naruto a teste alá szorult kezeit ökölbe szorította. Mégis ki lenne képes azt a hosszú kapcsolatot csak úgy eldobni valaki másért.

Kyuubi mielőtt még észbekapott volna, öccse mellé feküdve ölelte magához a lágyan reszkető fiút; halkan felmordult, amint Naruto rávetve magát nyomta arcát mellkasába s kezeivel úgy szorította mintha az élete múlna rajta. – Feladom. – hallatszott a suttogó, rekedtes hang. – Ennek-ennek nincs értelme. Nincs. – akadozott meg a szőke hangja miközben levegő után kapkodott.

Suttogott szavak és halk nyüszítéshez hasonló hangok töltötték meg a szobát. Kyuubi magához ölelve a még mindig a hasán fekvő fiút, forgatta meg szemeit, és halkan felmordult. Elhúzva csípőjét a ránehezedő testtől viszonozta a szoros ölelést; akármennyire is lehangoló a helyzet, testének egyszerűen nem tud parancsolni.

Hallva, hogy öccse már nyugodtan veszi a levegőt, arcára egy széles vigyor húzódott. Elhúzódva öccsétől balkezével behúzott egyet a másik jobbvállába; nem erősen, de épp annyira, hogy a szőke felszisszenjen.

- Szzz. Hé. Ez meg mire volt j- HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ. – üvöltött fel még egyszer a szőke, amint egy újabb csapást kapott. Letörölve a pár könnycseppet ami kiszökött szeméből értetlenül nézett bátyjára.

- Könyörgöm, nekem most öcsém van vagy húgom, pff? – puffogott Kyuubi miközben szemeit forgatva, arcán vigyorral fordult hátára, s kezeit feje mögött összekulcsolva, lábait keresztbe téve a plafont bámult.

Pillanatok múlva arcába, egy párna landolt, majd még egy, de az újra és újra lesújtott rá. Morogva vette le arcáról a párnát és az éppen ő felé párnával ütő öccsére bámult.

- Én itt kiadok magamból minden érzelmet, te meg _rendes _testvér módjára végighallgathatnál. - cöccögte Naruto miközben a másikat figyelte.

- Örülnél neki mi? – válaszolta Kyuubi, miközben feltámaszkodott könyökeire.

Naruto újra vigyorogva, hirtelen leugrott az ágyról, de épp annyira, hogy kihívóan rá tudjon ütni bátyja lábára. Kyuubi elfogadva a kihívást térdelt fel az ágyon és erősen megszorítva a párnát csapott Naruto felé, ki egyszerűen hátradőlve kikerülte a csapást s megfogva a még előtte lévő párnát, azt kirántotta bátyja kezéből.

- Ch talán nekem van nővérem. – vigyorogta s két kezét csípőjére téve, s mint valami szuperhős úgy nézett oldalra.

Kyuubi kihasználva az alkalmat, megragadta az egyik nagypárnát és azt öccsére dobta. Naruto nem számítva rá, hirtelen elvesztette egyensúlyát s a hátsójára érkezett, majd hangosan óbégatva hátradőlt a plüss anyagú szőnyegen. – Te szemét láda. – morogta orra alatt.

- Élsz még? – térdelt le mellé a vörös hajú félelemmel szemében, hogy még valami kárt tett öccsében.

Naruto csak halkan kuncogva nyúlt fel feje felett lógó fonott tincsekhez; vigyora lassan húzódott össze egy lágy mosolyba. – Nem akarod visszafesteni? – jött a hirtelen kérdés. Vöröses-barnás szemek értetlenül néztek le kékekbe; persze már rég visszafesthette volna…

- Már megszoktam. – mondta maga elé és öccse mozdulatait figyelte, ahogy az ujjak elhagyják a hosszú fonatot és áttérnek egy rövidebbre.

- Igaz.

Újabb csönd; Naruto ujjai még mindig Kyuubi haját birizgálták. Az idősebbik Uzumaki idegesen nézett öccsére, majd a feje mellé a szőnyegre. Most? Most jó a pillanat? Most kellene elmondania?

- Te tudnál úgy szeretni, mint ahogy ők szeretik egymást? – hallatszott a nem várt kérdés Naruto szájából. Nem tudta, hogy miért kérdezte meg… egyszerűen csak jött. Még életében nem gondolt bele, hogy milyen lenne _úgy_ szeretni a bátyját és kíváncsi volt, hogy mi erről a másik véleménye.

Kyuubi nem adott választ csak kitágult pupillákkal nézett ugyan arra a kis pontra. Nem bólintott, vagy rázta fejét; mélyen beleszívva a levegőbe lehunyta szemeit. Szimplán lehajolva, ajkait öccse ajkaira tapasztotta. Nem várt semmit, így amint elszámolt háromig, azonnal el is távolodott a ledermedt fiútól, s lassan rákjárásban hátrálva kúszott az ágyhoz, és döntötte neki hátát.

Naruto még mindig a levegőben lebegő keze, ami nemrég még Kyuubi hajával játszott, most egy halk puffanással esett maga mellé. Jól látható volt, ahogy a másik megállt mellkasa lassan megemelkedik, és a mélyen beszívott levegő feltölti a hirtelen üressé vált tüdőt. Naruto lecsukva szemeit nyitotta ki remegő ajkait.- U-ugye ez most nem-

- A te hibád. – morogta rá Kyuubi s fejét hátravetve nézte a plafont; felhúzva lábait mintha védekezni akarna azokat karjaival átfonta s visszahajtva fejét próbált térdei között elbújni.

- TESSÉK? – üvöltötte vissza a szőke, s felpattanva helyéről nekiugorott a másiknak s azt vállánál fogva nyomta az ágyhoz. Szemei cikázva néztek bátyja arcára s szemére csak hogy valami tiszta választ találjon.

- Nem kellett volna hülye kérdéseket feltenned, a francba. – Kyuubi szinte ellökve magától öccsét, felállt s elindult az ajtó felé.

- Neked nem kellett volna így válaszolnod! – üvöltötte Naruto, mely mondatával sikerült megállítani bátyját. Kyuubi oldalra fordítva fejét, értetlenkedő tekintetbe nézett; összeszorítva ajkait szinte feltépte az ajtót.

Sötét, riadt szempárok néztek vissza rá, amint kinyílt az ajtó. – Mi történ-

Mielőtt még az idősebbik Uchiha befejezhette volna kérdését az Uzumaki elsétált mellette, úgy mintha nem is hallotta volna. Kyuubi kisietve a bejárathoz elővette cipőjét, s míg abba bele lépett, a fogasról levette bundás bélésű kabátját; halkan felszisszent, amint a kopottas műszőrme fedetlen felsőtestéhez hozzádörzsölődött.

- Hova készülsz? – állt meg mellette Itachi, most már Sasuke nélkül.

- Elmegyek. – s kivéve a cipőszekrényre rakott tálból kulcscsomóját, és egy ott felejtett doboz cigit a még a zárban lévő kulccsal kinyitott az ajtót; és egy szempillantás alatt el is tűnt.

Itachi hangosan morogva ment vissza Naruto szobájába, hol a szőke értetlenkedve ült az ágyon és épp Sasukének mesélt. – Mindjárt jövők. – mondta a fiúknak Itachi, kik bólintva folytatták a beszélgetést; Naruto beszélt és Sasuke hallgatta hogy mi is történt a két testvér között.

Az Uchiha visszamenve Kyuubi szobájába, magára vette ingjét és kihalászva táskájukból egy pulcsit azt is magára húzva, egy zoknival együtt, sietett az ajtóhoz, és felöltözve indult Kyuubi után.

SHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALASHALALA

- Ezt nem hiszem el. – mordult fel már vagy húszadszorra Naruto miután mindent elmondott az Uchihának. – Ha tényleg így érzett, akkor miért nem mondta el előbb?

- Ch. Dobe. – csavargatta fejét Sasuke; miért kell ennyire bonyolultnak lennie egy Uzumakinak? Miért? – Mert talán minden egyes percben a nyakamon lógtál?

- Pff, csak szeretnéd. – fonta össze karjait mellkasán a szőke; egy enyhe pír jelent meg az arcán.

- Miért ? Mi változott volna ha előbb elmondja? Talán még beleszerettél volna, hm?

- Te- TEMEEEE~ - Hallatszott az erős ellenkezés. Naruto maga se tudva a választ dőlt el az ágyon. – Nem tudom….

- Na jó ezt Kyuubinak nem kellene megtudnia. – emelte fel kezét Sasuke, hogy megdörzsölje homlokát; ez az egész már kezd elég kusza lenni.

- Mit? Nem, nem, nem. Nem úgy értettem! – szabadkozott a szőke. – Nem hiszem, hogy lett volna esélye ha előbb elmondja.

- Hiszed, vagy tudod? – hallatszott a kérdés, mely a most már a Naruto íróasztalánál lévő széken ülőtől érkezett.

- Már bocs, de egyszer se fordult meg a fejembe, hogy kikezdjek a bátyámmal. – néma válaszként csak egy érdektelen vállrángatást kapott.

- És most mi lesz? – szólalt meg Sasuke nekidőlve a szék háttámlájának, s lassan lecsukta szemeit.

- Nem tudom. – sóhajtotta ki magából a szőke. – Te honnan tudtad, hogy 'úgy szereted' Itachit?

Sasuke halkan kuncogott, melytől a szék hangosan recsegni kezdett. – Szerinted egy 10 éves honnan tudja, hogy szerelmes? – hangján érezhető volt egy kellemes mosoly. – Mi csak azt tudtuk, hogy úgy akarunk majd felnőni, mint a néni meg a bácsi a filmekben.

- De mégis Itachi, hogy adta elő? Várj, várj elképzelem. A nagy hetedikes odaáll a kicsi ötödikes elé, és azt mondja neki, hogy az enyém vagy. – röhögött fel Naruto.

- Ha, ha de vicces kedve lett valakinek hirtelen. – válasz csak egy morgás volt a szúrós megjegyzésre. – Mmm aszem' miután megnéztük okaasan egyik csöpögős kazettáját, akkor mondta azt, hogy mi is olyanok leszünk, majd mint a filmben a házas pár, és megpuszilt. – kuncogott fel az Uchiha. - Először persze azt mondtam neki, hogy menjen el orvoshoz, mert beteg, hisz okaasan mindig azt mondta, hogy csak egy néni és egy bácsi adhat egymásnak szájra puszit, és csak ők lehetnek együtt. De aztán, ahogy telt az idő jó pár dologra rájöttünk…

- Ne kérlek, ne folytasd. – kapott füléhez a szőke, amint belegondolt hogy az Uchiha fivérek….

Egy kényelmes csend telepedett rájuk pár másodpercig, míg Sasuke nem kezdett el fészkelődni a széken, ezzel kék szemeket magára vonzva. Felállva kinyújtózott és az órára nézve szemét forgatva tudatosult benne, hogy már hajnali kettő felé jár az idő.

- Biztos nem érzel iránta semmit? Semmi komolyat? – fordult Naruto felé ki felülve először végig nézett a nagy pólóba és rövidnadrágba öltözött fiún.

Az Uzumaki ajkát harapdálva kereste fejében a választ. Mégis honnan tudja, hogy tudná-e úgy szeretni a bátyját, mikor még életében nem nézte ilyen szemszögből a 'kapcsolatukat'. – Nem tudom… úgy értem… rajtad-rajtad kívül nem gondoltam még másra 'úgy'… - vörösödött el a fiú.

Sasuke hangosan megköszörülve torkát vakarta meg tarkóját. Hasa halkan megkordult mire Naruto halkan felnevetett.

- Menjünk együnk valamit, és egy filmet is betehetnénk. – ajánlotta fel a szőke, mire a fekete hajú csak lágyan bólintott; csak remélni tudja, hogy a másik kettő hamar visszaér.


	6. Loving bloodline part 6

- UZUMAKI! – kiabált már vagy húszadszorra Itachi a másik után. Legalább fél órája sétáltak, és lassan már elérték a 86-ost is. Fogait összeszorítva, az Uchiha futásnak eredt csak, hogy végre utolérje a másikat, és befejezzék ezt a gyerekes 'játékot'.

Nem törődve a felé siető léptekkel, húzta jobban össze nyakánál a kabátot az Uzumaki. Nem kellett több mint 5 másodperc, és egy erős kéz megragadva vállánál 180°-al megfordította.

- Mi a fészkes fene ütött beléd? – zihálta hangosan Itachi.

Vörös szemek hirtelen összeszűkültek, amint dühös sötétekbe néztek, amik csak úgy szórták rá a villámokat; hangosan felhorkantva, Kyuubi próbálta lerázni magáról a kezet, ami még mindig fogta vállát; halkan felszisszent, amint a szorítás erősebb lett, annyira, hogy hallani lehetett, ahogy pár ujjperc kiroppan.

– Mégis mit akarsz, hogy menjek vissza hozzá? – emelte fel hangját az Uzumaki, és lesöpörve magáról a másik kezét, sötétben szinte izzó szemeivel a másikra nézett. - Gusztusa nincs rám nézni.

- Honnan veszed ezt a marhaságot? - vágott vissza Itachi két levegő vétel között. Hangosan véve a levegőt kezeit térdére tette, és kissé összegörnyedve megpróbálta lelassítani szívverését. A lucskos betont nézve, valahogy az ő piszkosságuk jutott eszébe; halkan felcöccenve állította meg a gondolat vonatot.

- Nem-nem tudom. – szólalt meg rekedtesen Kyuubi, miközben karjait teste köré fonta, csak hogy ne fázzon; nem volt okos ötlet, egy szál kabátba csak úgy elsétálni. - De-

- De? – emelte fel fejét egy értetlen kifejezéssel arcán az Uchiha. -…ott hagytad zavartan és értetlenül. Így szerinted jobb?

Kyuubi összeszorítva fogait nézett a másik szemébe. – Mégis, mit tegyek? Üljek le és beszéljek vele?

- Kezdésnek nem lenne rossz. – válaszolta egy lágy mosollyal arcán Itachi; végre szorult egy kis ész a másikba.

- Én csak viccnek szántam. – jött a szinte már tiltakozó mondat az Uzumakitól. – És ha nem is akar hallani erről az egészről?

Itachi halkan felcöccenve kiegyenesedett, és az időközben kigombolódott kabátját összegombolta. - Honnan tudod? Örökké úgy sem menekülhetnél előle. Jobb most megbeszélni ezt az egészet, mint elhalogatni.

Itachi szavai után a másik csak egy halk 'persze'-t morgott; halkan felsóhajtva indultak el visszafelé egymás mellett.

- Csak jót akarok nektek, mert amit műveltél magaddal az csak önmarcangolás.

Kyuubi csak felhorkantva nyúlt kabátja zsebébe, és elővéve az összegyűrt cigis dobozt öngyújtóját kezdte el keresni.

- Adj egy szálat. – és meg se várva a másikat, Itachi kivette Kyuubi jobb kezéből a dobozt és azt egy szállal kevesebbel adta vissza. – Mi van? – húzta fel szemöldökét, amint az Uzumaki abbahagyta a sétálást és értetlenül meredt vissza rá.

Kyuubi megrázva fejét forgatta meg szemeit, és eltéve a még mindig a kezében lévő dobozt, előhúzta öngyújtóját; meggyújtva saját szálát, miközben az Uchiha mellé sétált, a kis készüléket átnyújtotta Itachinak, s miután a másik is meggyújtotta a koporsószöget, Kyuubi zsebre tette az öngyújtót.

- Utállak Uchiha, utállak. – morogta a vörös hajú, s erősen megszívva a dohánymentes részt, kifújt egy adagot levegőbe.

Itachi csak halkan hümmögve ízlelgette a torkát kaparó füst nyomait szájában.

* * *

Itachi és Kyuubi felhúzott szemöldökkel lépett be az ajtón, és állt meg a kanapén szétterült két fiú mellett. A képernyőn egy bagoly lebegett be egy herceg palástjában, s egy lány kezdett el neki énekelni, és táncolni vele.(1)

- Csipkerózsika…. – forgatta meg szemeit, Kyuubi miközben karjait simogatta, melyeken apró libabőrök jelentek meg.

Itachi elvigyorodva sétált öccséhez és lágyan szájon csókolva ébresztette fel a fiút. Bal kezét átdugva a másik feje alatt jobbjával felhúzta Sasuke térdeit és egy 'jó éjt'-et köszönve eltűntek Kyuubi szobájában. Az Uzumaki csak magában rágódva nézett öccsére; visszasétálva az ajtóhoz, elfordította a zárban a kulcsot. Benézve a nappaliba, a szőkét még mindig ugyan ott, és ugyan olyan pózban találta; elnyelve egy felszökő tüsszentést, jobbnak látott egy már lefőzött adag kávét egy percre mikroba tenni, mint kivenni egy üveg ásványvizet a hűtőből.

Megállítva a készüléket, mielőtt az még hangosan elkezdene pittyegni, óvatosan kivette a bögrét és megpakolva két cukorral, s azt halkan kevergetve kisétált a nappaliba; leülve az ott elhelyezett asztalhoz, olyan helyet választott ahol rálátott a TV-re és öccsére is.

Belekortyolva a fekete lébe, lassan nyelte a meleg italt, s közben elvigyorodva hallgatta az éppen befejezett dalt; milyen jó lenne, ha minden olyan egyszerű, és varázslatosan könnyű lenne, mint egy mesében.

Lenyelve az utolsó kortyot, bögréjét a mosogatóba tette, majd lekapcsolva a villanyt a kanapéhoz sétált. Alsó ajkába harapva emelte fel kezét, hogy végigsimítson az összekócolódott tincseken; ökölbe szorítva ujjait megrázta fejét. Utánozva Itachit karjaiba vette öccsét, ki arcát karjába nyomta. Egy halvány libabőrhullám futott végig testén, miközben öccse teste saját meztelen mellkasához ért; pár lépés után elérve Naruto szobáját, Kyuubi lábával belökte az ajtót s óvatosan letéve a fiút befektette az ágyba.

Kissé arrébb gurítva öccsét, kihalászta alóla a takarót, majd visszagurítva betakarta vele a fiút; az ajtóhoz sétálva lekapcsolta a villanyt; egy utolsó pillantást vett az épp a párnáját karjai közé vevő fiúra, majd becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Elsétálva a fürdőbe, a mosott ruhák között keresett egy pólót és egy szabadidőnadrágot; elégedetten felsóhajtott a ruhák finom tapintásának érzetére. Mozdulatai egy pillanatra megálltak, amint szemei végigfutva karján, és a még mindig ott lévő ragtapaszokon megakadtak. Halkan felsóhajtva elkezdte őket leszedni; fogait összeszorítva húzta le az utolsó két ragtapaszt, melyek ragasztója valahogy erősebbnek tűnt. Összenyomva az összes ragtapaszt, azokat a fürdőben lévő kiskukába dobta.

Kilépve a nappaliba, szemhéját dörzsölve nézett az órára; lassan hajnali fél három lesz. A konyha boltívéhez menve, a falon lévő kis hőszabályozót egy kicsit feljebb állította; az este hátra lévő részében, míg mindenki aludt biztosan nem hűl majd ki annyira a lakás.

Egymásra téve a két takarót, amivel a fiúk takaróztak, halkan felsóhajtott; nincs annyira megveszve, hogy pont most aludjon Naruto mellett; a kanapé is elég kényelmes ahhoz, hogy egy estét kint töltsön.

Megkeresve a TV és a DVD távirányítóját mindkettőt kikapcsolta; a lakásra teljes sötétség borult, egyedül a kintről beszivárgó fény volt az, ami az ülőgarnitúrán elfekvő alakra rávetült. Nem gondolta, hogy ez az egész ilyen nehéz lesz… de már nincs megállás. Mint ahogy Itachi mondta, holnap le kell ülnie öccsével és meg kell beszélniük ezt az egész dolgot.

Egy ideig még nézte a plafont, és hallgatta ahogy egy mentő hangos szirénájával elmegy az utcájukban. Fejét szobája felé fordította, amint mormoló hangokat hallott meg kiszűrődni; egy díszpárnát arcára téve, elfordult oldalára és próbálta lehunyni szemeit, anélkül hogy megjelenne akármilyen kép is a két Uchiháról és arról, ahogy ők ott ketten tevékenykednek.

* * *

Kyuubi halkan morogva kelt fel másnap reggel; érzékeny fülei szinte idegesen 'mozogtak' , ahogy egy kés végigcsikorgott a tányéron, vélhetőleg átvágva az azon lévő ételt. Összeszorítva fogait, megpróbált elzsibbadt bal oldaláról átfordulni a jobbra; amint megérezte, hogy jobb fele kezd lecsúszni a kanapéról, mint egy hernyó beljebb csúszott s fejére húzta a takaróit; nincs kedve korán reggel a hülye Uchihák idegesítő kuncogását hallgatni.

- Jó látni, hogy végre te is fent vagy. – hallotta Itachi hangját és a halk kuncogásokat.

Kyuubi morogva sóhajtott fel, és lökte le magáról a takarókat; halkan felszisszent, amint észrevette, hogy hosszú hajtincse valahogy a forgolódás közben maga alá került, és mikor felült azt sikeresen meghúzta. Tovább folytatva a morgáskoncertet, húzta ki a tincset maga alól és lazán nyaka köré csavarva kezdte el masszírozni bal vállát, amiben lassan abba maradt a zsibbadt érzés.

- Hozok még egy tányért. – hallotta öccse hangját.

Az idősebbik Uzumaki végre erőt véve magán, maga köré csavart egy takarót, s szinte már oda csoszogva az asztalhoz, mint egy zombie úgy ült helyén és meredt előre a semmibe; Itachi felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a mellé 'esőre'.

Amint a fehér porcelán Kyuubi elé került, értetlen tekintete a tányérba nézett, majd fel a vele szemben ülő öccsére; kék szemek idegesen fordultak az asztalon lévő ételekre, amint vöröses-barnákkal találkoztak. Kyuubi nyelve egyet, jobban bebugyolálta magát a takaróba. Szóval mégis megtörtént; nem pedig csak egy rossz 'álom kép' volt.

Lágyan végigfutott egy libabőr hullám hátán, amint valakinek a kése 'véletlenül' újra végigkarcolt a tányérján. Erőt véve magán, nyúlt egy pirítósért és az ott maradt tiszta késért, majd vékonyan végigkent a kenyerén egy vajréteget, és hangosan ropogtatva harapott bele a szeletbe, úgy hogy annak egy szempillantás alatt fele el is tűnt. Unott arccal nézett maga elé, és közben azon gondolkozott, hogy mit tegyen; semmi kedve nincs elmenni kötél boltba, gyógyszert nem tartanak otthon, és csak egy díszkardjuk van, de az nincs kiéleztetve…

- Kyuubi a vajat… - hallotta maga mellől a kérést. Kinyújtva a takaró alól kezét megfogta a vajat és odaadta az idősebbik Uchihának. – Kössz...

Mindenki nyugodtan reggelizett; mégis néha egy-egy falat között, értetlenkedő tekintetek összenéztek, de amint meghallották a sötét felhőkkel körülvett 'alak' hangosa sóhajtását, inkább tovább ettek.

Ennyi… nézett maga elé Kyuubi. Csak ennyi lenne? Semmit nem hoz fel senki? – Miért tesztek úgy, mintha semmi sem történt volna? – morogta ki fogai közül. Három pár értetlenkedő szempár nézett rá. Bekapva az utolsó falatot, lenyelte a torkát kaparó száraz búzakészítményt.

- Még nem dőlt össze a világ. – jegyzete meg szárazon Sasuke, két korty tea között. Összehúzott vöröses szemek néztek rá, de ő nem törődve velük, nézett bátyjára ki lágyan bólintva megtörölte szája szélét szalvétájával és megköszörülte torkát.

- Azt hiszem a legjobb lesz, ha mi most megyünk. – kezdte Itachi miközben felkelve az asztaltól, megfogta tányérját és elindult kifelé a konyhába.

- Oh… nem, nem Uchiha! Nem mész te sehova. – emelte fel hangját idegesen Kyuubi; felállva, széke majdnem hátra dőlt a nagy lendülettől. Sasuke összehúzott szemekkel nézett rá, miközben megfogva saját tányérját, és bögréjét követte bátyját; Kyuubi mintha halk figyelmeztető sziszegést hallott volna kijönni a fiú fogai közül.

- Kyuu; elég. – hallatszott Naruto halk és nyugodt hangja.

- E-Elég? Azt mondod elég?- horkantott fel az idősebb Uzumaki és idegesen az asztalra csapott. Szinte már áthajolva az asztalon dőlt előre csak, hogy közelebbről nézhessen öccse szemébe; Naruto már épp nyitotta volna száját, hogy Kyuubi hosszú tincse belelóg a kirakott szalámikba, de a másik szavai megállították. – Szeretlek az isten szerelmére!

Naruto nagyot nyelve fordította tekintetét az asztalra, s letette a kezében lévő tehenes bögrét. – Lenyugodtál? – nézett vissza kitágult szemekbe. Kyuubi morgolódva húzta maga a alá a széket és leülve kezeit az asztalra téve ökleit ki be csukogatta. Naruto csak felhúzott szemöldökkel cöccögött, miközben bátyját figyelte. – Nem értem, hogy miért vagy ennyire kiakadva.

- Mert utálsz. – hallatszott a morgott válasz.

- Nem utállak. – jött a fiatalabbik már-már kacagott válasza.

- De. Utálsz. – jött a megállapítás, mint egy durcás ovistól, aki azt akarja bebizonyítani, hogy igen is Berci, a plüssmaci, pakolta szét a kockajátékokat, nem ő.

- Te ezt most be akarod magyarázni magadnak? Vagy inkább engem akarsz meggyőzni? – a szőke a szék háttámlájának dőlve ,dobolni kezdett mutatóujjaival az asztal szélén. – Nem utállak, csak azért mert úgy szeretsz. – szemeit az 'úgy' szónál megforgatta s egy pillanatig még dobolt az asztalon, majd abbahagyta. – Nem tudom, hogy miért hiszed azt, hogy utállak. Ugyan az a Kyuubi vagy aki eddig voltál, nem más.

Az idősebbik kék szemekbe nézve, értetlenül összehúzta szemöldökeit; Naruto nem azt mondta, hogy ugyan az a testvér aki eddig volt! Idegesen megnyalva ajkait nyelt egyet. – Szóval akkor nem utálsz?

- Nem.

- Egy kicsit se?

A válasz most már csak egy halk morgás volt. – Most ahogy mondod, mintha egy kicsit mintha- AU… BAZD MEG! – üvöltötte el magát a fiú, amint az asztal alatt Kyuubi belerúgott lábába. – Nem; gyűlöllek; UTÁLLAK.

- Gyerekek… viselkedjetek az asztalnál. – hallatszott Itachi kuncogó hangja, ahogy visszasétált az asztalhoz.

- De ő kezdte… Apuci. – vigyorogta a szőke.

Itachi csak szemeit forgatva fonta át karjait mellkasán. – Lassan indulnunk kell, ha a leadandót meg akarom csinálni. Te kész vagy?

Kyuubi csak összehúzott szemekkel nézett az Uchihára. – Mit gondolsz?

Halkan kuncogva Itachi sarkon fordulva öccse után ment ki, összecsomagolta holmijaikat. Az idősebbik Uzumaki összehúzott szemekkel nézett a Uchiha után; mindig egy szempillantás alatt talál a másik valami kifogást, csak hogy meg tudjon lógni. Öccse felállva az asztaltól magához véve tányérját, indult el a konyhába. Kyuubi halkan felsóhajtva kente meg az utolsó pirítóst, és azt megpakolva pár feltéttel halkan ropogtatni kezdte.

Még mindig nem bízott abban, amit Naruto mondott neki; mégis ki lenne nyugodt akkor, ha tudná, hogy a bátyja, a _bátyja_, szereti… és nem csak testvéri szeretettel. Pillanatok múlva egy lassan egymástól elváló Uchiha párost látott meg kilépni a szobájából.

- Ajánlom, hogy ne kelljen elégetnem az ágyneműt. – morogta a vörös hajú; háta kissé megremegett, amint egy hideg, szinte már fuvallat hullám végigfutott rajta. Felkapva a lábaihoz esett takarót, azt dereka és combja köré tekerve ült vissza helyére, és két szalámit összetekerve egy kockasajttal az egészet egyben betolta szájába.

Sasuke csak szemeit forgatta; a kis utazóval elindult az ajtó felé, s azt oda letéve a konyhába lépett. Naruto a mosogatóba betett tányérokat rendezgette, így mikor valaki még bele akart pakolni, akkor az illabilis tányér és bögrepiramis nem dőlt le.

- Oi dobe. – kezdte szinte már elvigyorodva Sasuke, amint a másik a megszólításra felmordult. – Megcsináltad irodalmira az elemzést?

- Mmm – hümmögte a szőke, miután megnyitva a csapot megmosta kezeit. – Még egy kis igazítani való van rajta, de ja nagyjából kész? Te?

- Szóval még sehol se tartasz. – vigyorodott el az Uchiha. – Már kész.

- Persze… - cöcögte Naruto; Sasuke volt szinte az egyetlen a csoportban, aki már aznap nekiállt megcsinálni a beadandót, amint kikapták a feladatot.

- Biztos hogy… - kezdte az Uchiha halkan csak, hogy barátja újra rá figyeljen. – Biztos, hogy minden rendben van most köztetek? – mutatott kifelé a nappaliba.

Kék értetlen szemek néztek sötétekbe. – Igen?

- Naruto; tudom hogy… nem nem tudom, hogy milyen lehet, de valahol biztos tartasz tőle. – megállva mondandójában várt valami féle reakciót; Naruto lassan bólintva húzta el ajkait. Sasuke csak fejét csóválva folytatta. – De hidd el; Kyuubi nem tenne semmi olyat, ami neked rossz lenne. – újabb bólintás és sóhajtás. – Figy'. – kezdte Sasuke, s közelebb lépve a másikhoz halkított hangerején. – Egyszer fogom elmondani, és többször nem. Nem láttam még olyan embert, aki annyira szeretne valakit, mint amennyire Kyuubi téged. Nem hiszed el , de mikor nem vagy ott, szinte mindig rólad beszél; ha nem is konkrétan, de érezhető hogy te vagy az a 'valaki'.

S ezzel ellépve a szőkétől, háta mögé nézett, hogy bátyja ott áll-e; szinte már kényszeres megrögzöttség lett nála, hogy miután valakinek valami fontosat elmondott a háta mögé nézzen, mert nem egyszer állt ott bátyja, és nem egyszer hallgathatta otthon az idegesítő utánzós hangját, amivel visszavágta arcába szavait.

Az Uzumaki ledöbbenve nézett az előtte állóra; aprót bólintva harapott alsó ajkába. Mégis mióta szeretheti a bátyja? Mégis mi az, amit ennyire szeret benne? Miért? Ő maga, tudná viszonozni ezeket az érzéseket? Belekapva a konyhapultba, lehunyta szemeit; már beleszédül a sok gondolatba. Amint halk székcsikorgást hallottak, majd Sasuke nevét, mindketten a bejárati ajtóhoz mentek.

- Hát akkor… köszönjük a meghívást. – nyújtotta Itachi kezét Kyuubinak, ki kezet fogott vele. – A tálakat majd elég lesz akkor visszaadni, ha jöttök hozzánk. – szólalt meg ismét miután felvette kabátját s vállára vette az utazó pántját. – Holnap szokásos ebéd?- halk hümmögő igenlés és fejbólintás volt a válasz.

- Dobe. – vigyorodott el Sasuke, miközben kezét nyújtotta.

- Teme. – válaszolta egy passzoló vigyorral a szőke és kezet fogott a másikkal.

- Kyuubi. – nyújtotta a másik Uzumaki felé kezét Sasuke; meglepetten vette tudomásul, ahogy erős kéz megfogta sajátját s egyet szorítva rajta, már el is engedte. Halkan kuncogva lépett ki az ajtón és követte Itachit lefelé a lépcsőn és ki az autóhoz. Talán még se fordult olyan rosszra minden?

* * *

Kyuubi becsukva az ajtót, elindult vissza a nappaliba; öccse egy toronyba összepakolva a kint maradt ételeket, elindult azzal kifelé a konyhába. Kyuubi összehúzva szemöldökét lépett az asztalhoz, és fogta meg tányérját és tiszta bögréjét. Kisétálva öccse után, a fiúhoz lépett, ki épp engedte a mosogatóba a vizet.

Kyuubi beletett tányérját a meleg vízbe; a vöröses narancssárgás bögrét a tiszták közé téve becsukta a szekrényt, és a konyhapultnál állva a gyümölcsös kosárban lévő cigit figyelte. Kivéve egy dobozzal arról lebontotta a neilon borítást. Ha kivett volna egy szálat a kartonborításból, még tartania kellett volna attól, hogy az a szál meggyulladna, azoktól az ideges szikráktól, amik a levegőben rohangáltak. Felsóhajtva, és letéve a félig bontott dobozt harapott ajkába.

- Naruto… én nem így akar-

- Uhm. – hümmögte a másik ahogy a habos szivaccsal eltörölve az egyik tányért, azt belemártotta a vízbe, lemosva a habot az edényszárogatóba tette.

- Hadd mondjak már el egy mondatot, anélkül hogy-

- Mondtam, hogy nem utállak. Mi kell még? – csattant fel a szőke, és idegesen beledobva a szivacsot a mosogatóba, kezét megtörölte a konyharuhában. Oldalával nekidőlve a mosogatónak, mellkasán összefonta kezeit. – Most jó? Figyelek.

Kyuubi már épp vissza akart volna szólni öccsének, hogy ne legyen ennyire gyerekes, de inkább összezárta fogait. Ő is ideges, és zavarodott lenne ebben a helyzetben. Kifújva a benntartott levegőt, kék szemekbe nézett. – Sajnálom, hogy így kellett kiderülnie. Nem kérem tőled, hogy viszonozz akármit is. Ch. – cöccent fel Kyuubi, még jó, hogy a mondás az csak mondás, és a plafon a helyén fog maradni. – Csak-csak annyit, hogy ne… - 'hogy ne nézz úgy rám, mint egy elmebetegre; hogy ne sajnálj; hogy ne félj tőlem.' Összeszorítva fogait kereste a megfelelő szót, mivel mindent kitudott volna fejezni, de egyszerűen nem sikerült.

Néma csönd ült a helyiségre, egyedül a hűtő ideges búgása adott egy alaphangot. Kyuubi füle szinte már sípolni kezdett az idegességtől. Mégis mit gondolhat a másik? Mi járhat a fejében? Válaszok után kutatva próbált meg kék szemekbe nézni, de azok inkább a padlót vizsgálták.

Naruto karjait még mindig mellkasán tartva, szája belső felébe harapott. Mégis mit mondhatna; hogy majd minden olyan lesz mint régen? Hogy majd elfejtik? A frászt. – Nem fogok másképp nézni rád. Ne-ne félj… - akadt meg hangja; félt kimondani, de jól érzékelhető volt, hogy bátyja tökéletesen, kristály tisztán fél tőle hogy elveszíti. Nagyot nyelve tekintetét lassan emelte fel a padlóról vöröses-barnás kutató szemekbe.

Nyelvén rágódva gondolkozott azon, hogy elmondja-e a másiknak azt, amit Sasukénak mondott; hogy nem tudja, hogy igazán mit érez Kyuubi iránt. De azzal csak rosszabb lenne a helyzet, ha a másikban felkelti a haszontalan reményt. Megszakítva a pillantást, bátyja feje felé nézett az órára; lassan 11 óra lesz; muszáj volt halkan felsóhajtania; letéve teste mellé kezeit fordult újra a mosogatóhoz. – Neked nem egy szakdolgozaton kellene dolgoznod? – vigyorodott el, amint a másik halkan felmordult.

Kyuubi felsóhajtva vette újra ujjai közé a cigis dobozt, és öccse kommentje után úgy érezte, hogy amit szeretett volna azt elmondta öccsének; mostantól minden a fiatalabbikon múlott. Egy halk 'de'-t suttogva sarkon fordult; a nappaliban lévő üvegasztalhoz lépve a hamutál mellől elvette öngyújtóját. Bemenve szobájába, majd onnan kijőve egy kapucnis melegítőben és kedvenc mamuszában kinyitotta az erkélyajtót, és keresve egy helyet ahol a lassan olvadó hó nem csinált pocsolyát, az ablakpárkány közepénél lévő üvegtálat oda húzta magához; meggyújtva a szálat, abba mélyen beleszívott, és remegő ajkak közül kifújta a szinte már fehér füstöt.

Végezve a szállal, és annak maradványát elnyomva a tálban, karjait maga köré fonva lépett be a lakásba. Körbenézve és nem látva Narutot, annak szobája ajtajához sétált; bentről hangos billentyűkopogást hallott kiszűrődni, így biztos volt benne, hogy a másik a házijával foglalkozik és nem mással. Megköszörülve torkát indult el saját szobájába, s becsukva maga utána ajtaját ült le laptopjához, és nyitotta meg a szükséges file-kat. Igaz, hogy Itachinak azt mondta, hogy még sehol se tart a munkájával; de az egyszer még Itachinak is hazudhat.

A munka leadásáig van két hónapja, de nem akarja a végére hagyni. Megnyitva a filmkészítő programot, előkereste a fájlok közül a kisebb rövidfilmeket, amiket még a nyáron készített egy indián rezervátumban. Egy hét azon a helyen, és még nehezebbnek érezte megírni az őslakos indiánokról szóló beszámolóját.

* * *

Szakadt jegyzetfüzetéből még utoljára leellenőrizte az emberek nevét, hogy jól írta-e le a feliratokban; megnyomva a mentés gombot kilépett a programból. Ujjait a billentyűzet felett megropogtatva nézett le a képernyő sarkába. Már délután 16:13 lenne? Hirtelen mintha agyáig csak most jutott volna el, hogy mennyi idő telt el, amire hasa halkan megkordult.

Kinyújtva karjait rendelt el egy rövid késői ebéd szünetet. Lágyan megpaskolva combjait, próbált beléjük életet lehelni; pár pillanat múlva halkan felszisszenve állt lábaira, és kezdett el kifelé csoszogni a konyhába, míg a vér teljesen átjárta a két elzsibbadt testrészt. Feltéve egy bögrényi vizet forrni a vízforralóba, kivette bögréjét s beletette a teához való dolgokat.

Ujjaival a konyhapulton zongorázva indult el a hűtő felé; kinyitva a megmaradt tegnapi vacsorával szemezgetett. Kivéve két tálat, s azoknak levéve a fedeleiket kissé elhúzva száját, de úgy döntött, hogy ez lesz egyenlőre az amivel megtömi hasát. Hallva, hogy a víz hamarosan eléri a megfelelő hőfokot, a szárítóból kivett egy tányért, és azt gyorsan megpakolta pár kanál rizzsel, és pár szelet töltött hússal, majd betéve a tálat a mikroba, gyorsan a forralóhoz sietett, és a forró vizet ráöntötte a tea filterre.

Halkan kevergetve a lassan kihűlő teát, az étel is végre megmelegedett. Megfogva egy kék műanyagtálcát, rátette a bögrét, tányért és evőeszközöket. Lekapcsolva a konyhában a villanyt indult ki a nappaliba; leülve az ülőgarnitúrára maga mellé letette a tálcát. Miután sikerült megtalálni a távirányítót, bekapcsolta a készüléket, és azon kissé halkítva keresett rá, valami érdekes természet tudományi csatornára.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedve, és ölébe véve a tálcát látott neki lassan már vacsorájának. Öccse szobája felé tekintve halvány fényt látott, és halk szöszmötölő hangokat kiszűrődni. Pillanatok múlva kinyílt a táblákkal teli ajtó, és egy éppen most ébredt szőke kócos fej nézett rá.

- Hagytál még? – kérdezte az álmos hang.

Kyuubi bólintva fordította vissza tekintetét a TV-re, és vágott magának egy újabb falt húst. Pillanatok múlva a mikró hangosan csippanva jelezte, hogy elvégezte munkáját; szőke még mindig álmos fej gazdája, lassan ballagott be a nappaliba, és kezében tálcával leült bátyja mellé. Egy pillanatig meredten a tévére bámult, majd kissé megrázva fejét, mélyen beszívta az étel illatát. Törökülésbe ülve, a tálcát ölébe tette, s megfogva az evőeszközöket nekilátott a korai vacsorának.

- Miről kell írnotok? – jött a kérdés Kyuubitol két harapás között.

Kék szemek érdeklődve néztek felé; Naruto lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot. – Összefoglalót kell írni az európai újságírásról. – forgatta meg szemeit a fiú.

Kyuubi széles vigyorra húzva száját, egy újabb szeletet vágott. – Ismerős feladat.

- Ne mond, hogy nektek is ez volt feladva. – morogta a szőke lenyelve egy hússzeletet. – Egy egész napot megspórolhattam volna, ha előbb szólsz.

A vörös hajú csak halkan kuncogva kotorta össze villájára a megmaradt rizsszemeket, s azt bekapva, és egy nagyot nyelve leküldte az utolsó falatokat. – Kétlem.

Naruto ki eközben már azt tervezte, hogy a maradék anyagot, amit még fel kellene dolgoznia azt, majd Kyuubi munkájából kimásolja, elkerekedett szemekkel és szájjal nézett bátyjára. – Ne-ne mond, hogy nem adod oda.

- A-a. – cöccögte az idősebbik.

Naruto, mint akiben egy világ dőlt volna össze, úgy nézett bátyjára. Jól tudta hogy Kyuubi Itachival együtt évfolyam elsők; sőt párszor már megesett hogy Kyuubi egy egészen kicsivel de megelőzte az Uchihát. És ha sikerült volna megszereznie egy dolgozatát, csak egy pillantásra, de komolyan, akkor végre nem kellene attól tartania hogy a tanár azok a reménytelenek közé sorolja, kik még mindig 'de viszont'-al kezdik mondataikat.

- Ha egy kicsit is oda figyelsz… - kezdte Kyuubi és megvárta, míg öccse végre szemébe nézett. - …akkor rájössz az összefüggésre. – vigyora szélesebbre húzódott, amint öccse még értetlenebb arcába bámult. – Hmm. – hümmögte; ha még mindig nem érti Naruto, akkor segíteni kell neki. – Gondolj bele; Európa. Miről írnak szinte minden nap az újságjaik?

Kék szemek összehúzódva néztek le a félig üres tányérba. – Balhék?

- Mond másképp. – forgatta szemeit Kyuubi. – Milyen balhék?

Naruto letéve öléből tálcáját az üvegasztalra, kezébe vette poharát. – Politikai. De ezt addig is vágtam. – húzta össze szemöldökét. – Mégis mire akarsz kilyukadni?

Az idősebbik hangosan felsóhajtott. Lehet, hogy még nem érti Naruto a lényeget, de idővel elkapja a fonalat. – Ajánlom neked, hogy mást is írj azon kívül, amit most mondok. – húzta fel orrát, s amint kapott egy heves bólintást, halkan felcöccent. – Szerinted a politikai események mögött kik állnak? Az emberek. Mit látsz az újságokban és a cikkekben? Embereket; az életüket, hogy hogyan élnek. Szóval….?

Mint a rajzfilmekben, szinte úgy gyulladt ki a szőke feje felett az égő. – Magáról az emberről szól az egész… - kerekedett el a fiú szája. Gyorsan kiívva a gyümölcslevet poharából, azt a tálcára tette, s felpattanva helyéről elindult szobája felé.

Vöröses szemek értetlenkedve néztek Naruto után, ki amint becsapódott szobaajtaja, azt egy pillanat múlva újra kinyitva, vigyorogva nézett bátyja felé. – Imádlak. – küldte a szót bátyja felé s újra becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Kyuubi szinte ijedten nézett körbe; ajkai a kaján vigyorból lassan egy lágy mosolyba rendezőtek. Poharából kiívva minden cseppet, tányérját öccse tányérjába tette. Lassan felegyenesedve balkezében tálcájával, azt Narutoé alá tette és rátéve poharaikat azokkal együtt kisétált a konyhába.

Eltéve a tálcákat a helyükre, a használt tányérokat a mosogatóba tette, a két pohárral együtt. Mélyen beszívva a levegőt, felemelte karjait s hangosan kiropogtatta hátát. Halkan csámcsogva még érezte az étel izét szájban; elhúzva ajkait nyitotta ki a hűtőt és kivéve egy üveg ásványvizet indult vissza szobájába.

Még a videókon kell egy kicsit babrálni; a jegyzetek már rég le vannak fűzve, és be vannak kötve szóval a jövő héten már le is tudja adni, és végre teljes gőzerővel az év végére leadandó dolgozatait tudja a végső formájára igazítani.

Egy pillanatra megállva öccse ajtaja előtt, muszáj volt újra elmosolyodnia; szinte lehetett hallani, ahogy a fiú ujjai alatt sikonyálnak a billentyű gombjai, úgy koptatta őket a fiú. Tud ő ha akar; futott végig Kyuubi fejében, ahogy újra elindulva belépett szobájába, s leült asztalához, hogy végre befejezhesse hónapokon át készülő munkáját.

* * *

(1) yt .com/watch?v=6BvjARol6O8 egen…ne kérdezzétek hogy miért pont csipkerózsika

És hatalmas elnézést hogy ilyen rövid lett ez a fejezet és ilyen későn lett kész… a következő lehet hogy még később lesz kész mert sikerült végre olyan munkát találni ahol igaz h csak üldögélek de leg pörög a munka szóval nem igazán lesz időm irogatni főleg h jó páran lihegnének a nyakamba szal eh…. Meglátásokat/ ötleteket/ kommenteket szívesen fogadok~ és köszönet minden olvasónak és eddigi kommentelőnek~~~~~


	7. Loving bloodline part 7

Vacogó fogak élesen csikorogtak, miközben a remegő ujjak megpróbálták a kopott kulcsot negyedszeri próbálkozásra bevezetni a helyére, és azt elfordítani a zárban. A szőke, átfagyott fiú egy hangos 'heh'-et hallatott, amint a kulcs végigkattogott a zárban lévő fogakon. Kissé megemelve a bal kezéből lassan kicsúszó papírzacskót, belökte a bejárati ajtót, és kivéve a kulcsot, azt a zár belső felébe csúsztatta.

- Megjöttem. – kiáltotta el magát a fiú, és letéve maga mellé a zacskót, az ajtó mellé tett műanyag szőnyegen megállt, és levette bakancsát.

Halkan felhorkantott, amint a sapkáján lévő hó olvadni kezdett, és zoknis lábára esett egy kisebb darab. Megfogva a sárgás-barnás kötött ruhadarabot azt a cipőszekrényre tette; kabátját óvatosan levéve és kezébe véve, lehajolt a zacskóért és elindult a nappali felé.

Meglepődve húzta fel szemöldökét, amint meghallotta az elzáródó csap hangját. Halkan felhorkantva letette az asztalra a zacskót, és kabátját az egyik szék háttámlájára akasztotta. Odasétálva a fürdő ajtajához, kezét már épp kopogásra emelte, de a fa felület eltűnt előle; tüdejébe nehézkés, párával teli levegő futott be. Pupillái összehúzódva néztek, az épp csukott szemmel a haját dörzsölő alakra, amely lassan elindult felé.

- Kyuu… - csúszott ki ajkai közül a név, és mint egy megilletődött iskolás kislány, úgy fordult sarkon, és csapta be maga után szobája ajtaját. Nekidőlve a kemény felületnek, két kezével két oldalt kapaszkodott bele, majd lassan lecsúszott a felületen. Akár mennyire próbálta összecsukni szemeit, valahogy agyából nem tudta kizárni bátyjáról az előbb látott képeket; félmeztelen, még helyenként vízcsepp lefolyásokkal tarkított felsőtest; homlokhoz tapadt hajtincsek…

Elege van ebből az egészből, ami már lassan két hónapja megy; nyögött fel magában keservesen. Először csak apróságokat kezdett el megfigyelni; miket csinál a másik, mik a szokásai. Végre beszélgettek is a szokásos 'mi volt ma' helyett. Végre elmondhatták azt magukról, hogy testvérek még akkor is ha Kyuubi a napok nagy részét a szobájában töltötte az év végijét eldöntő munkája miatt.

Ez először nem zavarta Narutot; egy idő után aztán mégis 'idegesíteni' kezdte a dolog, és húzva-vonva a dolgot, de bekéredzkedett az idősebbik szobájába, aminek az lett a vége, hogy unalmában, vagy elaludt a másik ágyán, vagy addig idegesítette a másikat, hogy az már szó szerint kirugdosta a hálóból.

Nagyot nyelve próbálta kontrolálni légzését; lassan felállva megropogtatta nyakát, majd felsóhajtott. Majdnem két hónap alatt, mégis hogy lehetséges, hogy valakit ennyire máshogy lásson? Lehet, hogy csak az a tudat zavarta meg gondolkodását, hogy a másik szereti?

Szeretet….

Ajkába harapva sétált halkan zümmögő laptopjához, és megnyomva a bekapcsoló gombot a készülék újra életre kelt; beütve a jelszót, becsukta a pár ablakot, amit nyitva hagyott, majd elindítva a zenelejátszót elővette válltáskáját, és kipakolt belőle a pár jegyzetfüzetet, amit még benne hagyott.

Hogy lehetséges, hogy ennyire könnyen megtudna valakit így szeretni? Az istenszerelméért a bátyjáról van szó! Kezében táskájával és füzeteivel a plafonra nézett összehúzott szemekkel; esküdni merne, hogy ott fent valami olyan party van, amitől az öreg nem képes a szálakat rendesen mozgatni.

Az üres táskával a ruhásszekrénye felé indulva, kiválasztott egy pólót és kapucnis pulcsit; a nadrágja jó lesz holnapra is. Lehajolva és kihúzva egy fiókot, kivett egy boxert és egy összefordított zokni párt. Az ágyához fordulva felrántotta a takarót és kivette az összegyűrt pólót és rövidnadrágot amit pizsomának használ.

Egy pillanatra megállt keze, majd folytatva a pakolást becsatolta a táskát, és azt letette az ágy mellé, majd szétterülve a puha felületen kémlelete újra a plafont. Lehetséges, hogy kezdi megszeretni Kyuubit? És nem szimpla testvéri szeretettel?

Összehúzva szemöldökeit, megrázta fejét. Nem, az nem lehet!

De miért is ne? Végül is, mi szól Kyuubi ellen? Eddig mindig mindenben, amiben csak tudott, segített neki; igaz, hogy megvoltak a módszerei, de segítette. És… a gondolatra fel kellett horkantania, és egy nagyot nyelnie; azért annyira nem néz ki rosszul. Sőt…

Egy halk kopogás volt az ami kirántotta a gondolatvonatból; a gépéhez sétálva lehalkította a zenét, és az ajtóhoz lépve, azt résnyire nyitotta.

- Végre. – morogta az ideges hang, és belökte a már felöltözött Kyuubi az ajtót. Vöröses-barnás szemek érdeklődve néztek körbe a szobában, majd kék értetlenekre koncentráltak. – Szedd össze a szennyest, és tedd be a helyére. És egy szellőztetés sem árt. Még van negyed óránk indulásig, addigra legyél kész. – és ezzel el is tűnt a másik.

Naruto csak értetlenkedve figyelt bátyja után; halkan felcöccenve kezdete el összeszedni a szanaszét szórt ruháit. A mai napra eleget gondolkozott; szépen összepakol, szellőztet egyet; az este többi részét megpróbálja nyugodtan tölteni az Uchiháknál.

* * *

Kyuubi visszasétálva szobájába, félig nyitva hagyta az ajtaját; az ablakához sétálva becsukta azt, s leülve gépe elé, megnyitva Itachival folytatott beszélgető ablakát, és megírta neki, hogy hamarosan indulnak. Elküldve az üzenetet, minden futó programból kilépett, és leállította a gépet. Egy pillanatig még nézte a fekete képernyőt, majd megköszörülve torkát felvette táskáját és kilépve szobájából behúzta maga után az ajtót.

Letéve a hátizsákot az asztal mellé, belépett a fürdőbe, hogy még kissé nedves haját megszáríthassa. A tükör előtt haját szárítva szemei akaratlanul Naruto csukott ajtaja felé tekingettek; az a nézés ahogy a másik pár perce nézett végig rajta... Mintha kék szemek valami olyanon néztek volna végig, amin nem kellett volna. És az a kis pirosodás azon a kerek arcon; halkan kuncogva húzta végig bal kezét haján, csak hogy keressen olyan helyeket ahol még nem szárazaz.

Néha már komolyan kezdi azt hinni, hogy a másik valamit érez iránta. Eléggé nem nehéz észre venni, azt a nagy figyelmet, amit mostanában öccse szentel neki. Leállítva a hajszárítót, azt eltette helyére és kisétált a fürdőből. Persze mikre gondol, hogy Naruto kezd bele esni? Ch…

- Oi, öcsi kész vagy? – ordította a másiknak, miközben telefonjára nézett. Pénztárcáját elvéve az asztalról, azt a zsebébe csúsztatta.

- Mindjárt. – jött vissza a válasz, amit egy hangos ablakcsapódás követett. Pár pillanat múlva Naruto válltáskájával együtt lépett ki szobájából.

- Minden meg van? – jött Kyuubi kérdése az ajtó mellől, miközben nyaka köré tekerte a hosszú tincsét, majd azt egy vöröses sállal megkoronázta.

- Jahm. – hümmögte halkan Naruto, s az asztalra tett papírzacskót óvatosan megfogta, majd a táskája zipzárját széthúzva, azt a ruhák közé tette. Bátyja mellé sétálva ledobta táskáját, melyből hangos csörömpölés hallatszott ki.

- Hé hé hé! Szerinted játszásiból fizettem ki két üveg Ruinart Exclusive-ért(1) egy kisebb vagyont?- nézett összehúzott szemekkel a vörös hajú öccsére, ki időközben lehajolt táskájához, és a nyitott zipzáron keresztül megvizsgálta, hogy minden rendben van-e az üvegekkel; mindent még egyben találva, hangosan felsóhajtva állt fel, és nézett vissza bátyjára.

- Legközelebb, akkor majd Te mész el érte, és Te fogod cipelni, mit szólsz hozzá? – és idegesen felhúzva orrát visszasietett a nappaliba, hogy ott felvegye enyhén vizes kabátját.

- Szóhoz se jutok. – morogta vissza Kyuubi.

Végre elindulva otthonról, az idősebbik Uzumaki kétszer leellenőrizte a zárat, hogy tényleg bezárta-e; ilyenkor szilveszterkor mindenre képesek az emberek. Lesietve a lépcsőn, belenyúlt zsebébe, és a már kint álló öccse példáját követve, szintén rágyújtott.

Kifújva a füstöt lassan nézett körbe a zsivajos utcán; még igaz, hogy jó pár óra vissza volt szilveszterig, de ez senkit sem érdekelt. Kyuubi öccsére nézve biccentett fejével, és lassan elindultak a villamos megállóhoz; szerencsére ilyenkor mindig indítottak pót villamos és metrójáratokat, így nem volt semmiféle fenn akadás, és a közlekedés is néha jobb volt, mint egy zsúfoltabb pénteki napon.

Kisétálva a Columbus Av - W 89 St. megállóhoz elnyomták csikkjeiket a menetrend táblája alatt lévő kuka oldalán, és a maradványt beledobva a narancssága szemétgyűjtőbe, már szállhattak is fel a villamosra. A konfettivel teleszórt padló, és a jó pár bohóc sapka, és trombitával felszerelkezett ember mellett elhaladva, végre sikerült a kocsi végében megállniuk. Beszélni nem igazán tudtak miről; az igazat megvallva kedvük sem volt átkiabálni a hangzavaron, még akkor se ha ott álltak egymás mellett.

Naruto zavartan nézett a nagydarab emberre, ki feltuszkolva magát a villamosra megállt mellette, és elvárta tőle, hogy beljebb menjen; Kyuubihoz fordult , ki a másik oldalon lévő lépcső korlátjának támaszkodott. Vöröses-barnás szemek érdeklődve figyelték, de amint észrevették, hogy mi a gond, tulajdonosuk levette hátáról a táskáját, és azt a mellette lévő ablakperemre tette, így jobban neki préselődve a korlátnak, és nagyobb helyet adva öccsének, hogy az arrébb tudjon állni.

Naruto orra alatt morogva levette válláról táskáját, és bátyjáé mellé téve a ablakperemnek dőlve, elfordította fejét, és úgy nézett át a mögöttük lévő szerelvénybe. Karácsony előtt pár nappal, hogy utoljára találkozott a két Uchihával; még Sasukéval se találkozott olyan sokat. mert sikerült pont úgy felvenni a vizsgájukat hogy elkerüljék egymást. Nem mintha sokat várna; sőt nem vár semmit, csak így vizsgaidőszakok után, szinte már elkapta az 'Uchiha hiány'.

Erősen belekapaszkodva a párkánynál lévő kapaszkodóba, támasztotta ki magát lábával, míg a szerelvény megállt; oldalra nézve bátyjára pillantott, ki kifelé nézett a nyüzsgő utcára. Halkan felsóhajtva Naruto még egy pillanatig Kyuubit figyelte, majd amint látta hogy a másik ráfordítja szemeit, tekintetét elfordította. Még mindig nem tudja, hogy mit érezzen bátyja iránt, de egy biztos; nem tartja elképzelhetetlennek, hogy valami legyen köztük. Már csak egy ici, de mégse olyan 'pici' dolog van ami zavarja; az hogy testvérek.

Kyuubi ,amint megérezte magán a másik tekintetét, öccse felé fordult ,de az természetesen gyorsan elfordult. Kezdi kicsit idegesíteni ez az egész… 'játszadozás'? Nem érti, hogy mi van mostanában öccsével, de valami megváltozott mióta bevallotta neki érzéseit.

Kinézve újra az ablakon szeme szinte ide-oda járva figyelte az utcán sétáló embereket; mindenki a környéken rendezésre kerülő koncertek színhelyei felé sietett. Ilyenkor a paparazzik telefonja szinte a fülükhöz fagy, annyit futkosnak föl alá, amint megkapva egy fülest, hogy merre láttak egy star-t, már futnak is a megadott cím felé.

Szinte már elmosolyodva húzódott a vörös hajú szája felfelé; már látja maga előtt, ahogy Naruto egy hosszú nap után, beesik lakásuk ajtaján és ezzel majdnem összetörve a méregdrága fényképezőt és a hozzájáró lencse-szettet. De ő szívesen segítene a másiknak lenyugodni és ellazu-

Kissé felhorkantva egyenesedett ki, és idegesen körbenézett, remélve hogy az előbbi gondolatokat csak ő hallotta a fejében, és senki más nem tud piszkos fantáziájáról.

- Kyuubi. – hallatszott Naruto hangja, ki már visszavéve táskáját vállára lépett közelebb a már szabadon hagyott ajtóhoz a másik oldalon.

Az idősebb lágyan bólintva jelezte, hogy figyelt; lassan lefékezve a szerelvény megállt, majd az ajtók hangosan kicsapódva, engedték lezuhogni az embertömeget.

Leszállva ökleiket ajkaikhoz emelték, amint a hideg megcsapta őket; az a szokásos jelenet játszódott le, mikor az ember télen a meleg, tömött buszról leszállva kilép a hidegbe, és a legszívesebben visszaszállna a szagos bagázsba, csakhogy melegben legyen.

Megvárva, hogy a villamos elmenjen, áthaladtak az út másik oldalára, ahol már Itachi várta őket. Kezet fogva és egymást köszöntve, elindultak az Uchiha fivérek lakása felé. Kerülgetve az embertömeg, egy-egy újabb rákpálca elfüstölgött a levegőbe, a két Uzumaki kezéből. A párperces séta alatt, csak pár szó esett meg hármójuk között, de az is inkább csak az iskolával és a vizsgákkal volt kapcsolatos.

Felsétálva az épületbe vezető lépcsőkön, majd egy pármásodperces liftút után már, a vöröses-cseresznye színű ajtóval néztek szembe. Kizipzárazva kabátjukat és lesöpörve magukról a havat, beléptek a melegen fűtött lakásba.

- Megjöttünk. – szólalt meg Itachi, jelezve öccsének, hogy megérkeztek.

Levéve cipőiket, majd azokat a gumis szőnyegre téve, kabátjaikat felakasztották a fogasokra, sálaikkal együtt. Itachi előre menve a konyhába, köszöntötte öccsét, míg a két Uzumaki a nappaliban foglalt helyet. A helyiség finom fahéj és frissen kisült ételek illatában úszott. Az erkélyre vezető ajtó és ablak mellett állt az Itachinál kicsit magasabb, feldíszített fenyő; jó pár tűlevél már parkettát díszítette, de a növény még mindig dúsan zöldellett a sok dísz és villogó fénysor alatt.

Naruto kizipzárazva a nála lévő táskát, kivette az egyik drága üveg italt; megfogva a palacknyakát azt kivette a papírcsomagolásból, és letörölgette a hőmérsékletváltozás, miatt bepárásodott üveget. Amint szinte már megérezte, hogy a két Uchiha mindjárt az ő társaságukba lép, gyorsan visszaejtette csomagolásába az ajándékot.

- Mondtam már, hogy vigyázz rá. – morogta oda neki Kyuubi, miközben mind a ketten felálltak, hogy kezet fogjanak Sasukéval.

Naruto csak morogva figurázta ki bátyját; letéve maga mellé a táskát lépett előre, hogy kezet foghasson az Uchihával.

- Mire kellene vigyáznod, dobe? – Sasuke száját szokásos idegesítő vigyorára húzta.

- Teme. – jött válaszul a 'kedves' megszólítás; amint kezet fogtak Naruto hátranyúlt a táskájáért, és abból kivéve a papírzacskót kihúzott belőle egy üveget, amit bátyjának adott, majd magához véve a másikat a táskát a földre ejtette.

- Melyik kínainál vettétek ti ezt? – szólalt meg szinte meghökkenve Itachi.

- Ch. Rendes Uchiha, rendes tőled. – húzta el száját Kyuubi, miközben az idősebbik Uchihának átnyújtotta az üveget.- Boldog kései karácsonyt.

Naruto követve testvére példáját, szintén átadott egy üveggel az igen drága italból, a még mindig felhúzott szemöldökkel rá bámuló Sasukénak. A két sötéthajú, szinte már idegesen nézett egymásra, miközben, mint egy kisbabát olyan féltéssel tartották kezükben az üvegeket.

- 'tachi… mi nem-

- Khm… - köszörülte meg torkát az idősebbik Uchiha amint öccse kétségbeesett tekintetéről a két Uzumaki felé fordította fejét. – Köszönjük a megtisztelő ajándékot, de ezt nem fogadhatjuk el… főleg, hogy megbeszéltük, hogy nem veszünk most egymásnak semmit.. és mi nem igazán számítottunk arra, hogy-

- Elég legyen már Uchiha. – vágott közbe az idősebbik Uzumaki. – Nekünk elég az ha ingyen kaját teszel elénk… meg persze a bort is megkóstolnánk.

A szobát halk kuncogások telítették meg, amint Naruto hasa hangosan megkordult. Itachi a fejét csóválva indult el a konyha felé és a többiek lassan követték. Sasuke a hifihez sétálva betett egy válogatás zenét; semmi kedve nem volt egy helyi rádiócsatornára tekernie, ahol a stáb már félrészegen trombitálna bele a mikrofonokba, vagy idegesítő karácsonyi dalokat játszanának.

A konyha felé sétálva Sasuke inkább kivette Naruto kezéből a tányérokat, és szétpakolta őket; pillanatok múlva újra megjelent a szőke, de most evőeszközökkel a kezében. Lassan szétosztva a tányérok körül az étkező szettet, hátralépve vizsgálta munkáját. Ajkába harapva nézte, hogy mindent a megfelelő helyre tette; kék szemek egy pillanatra a konyha felé néztek, honnan hangos nevetések, és beszélgetés zajai szűrődtek ki.

- Mi történt? – jött a hirtelen kérdés Sasukétól, ki épp az egyik üveges szekrényből vett ki 4 kecses, és gazdagon díszített poharat a borhoz.

- Miből veszed, hogy történt volna akármi is? - kérdezte érdeklődve Naruto, s közben karjait összefonta mellkasán.

- Szokatlanul csendes vagy. Már kezdem hiányolni a nyafogásaid. – vigyorodott el megint az Uchiha. Miután csak egy halk pufogást kapott, hangosan felsóhajtva az asztalhoz lépett, és az ott lévő törlőronggyal óvatosan elkezdte kitörölgetni a poharakat. – Ne mond azt, hogy ezalatt a jó pár hét alatt semmi nem történt.

Nagyot nyelve emelte le kezeit mellkasáról Naruto; jobb kezét felemelve, tarkóját kezdte el masszírozni. – Ne nézz hülyének, de… hiányzik néha. – köszörülte meg újra torkát a fiú. – Úgy értem… tudod, hogy mennyit tanultak mostanában a vizsgák miatt… és valahogy hiányzik, hogy mindig ott legyen. – fújta ki magából a levegőt a fiú; szemével Sasuke minden egyes mozdulatát figyelte.

- Nem ez volt mindig a bajod? Hogy ott van, ahol nem kellene? – kérdezett vissza az Uchiha, miután várt egy kicsit hátha akar még mondani valamit a másik.

- Tudom. Csak most… uh.. hogy mondjam…

- És ezt mondtad neki?

- Dehogy! – tárta szét karjait Naruto. – Annyira még nem ment el az eszem.

- Hn. Volt ami eltudott menni valaha is? – kuncogott halkan Sasuke. Befejezve a törölgetést, a használt rongyot kezében összegyúrva egy galacsinná kezdte el azt dobálgatni. – És csak ennyi lenne? – száját elhúzta, amint a következő pillanatban a nedves papíranyag kiesett kezéből, le a földre.

- Pe-persze. Mért, mit gondoltál, mi más történt volna? – kérdezte idegesen a szőke.

- Hát. – kezdte Sasuke felegyenesedve. – Két srác, egy lakásban, tök egyedül… részletezzem még? – húzta ajkait egy újabb széles vigyorra.

- Ch. – cöccent fel idegesen Naruto; megköszörülve torkát próbálta visszatartani azt a piroslást, amit érzett lassan szétterülni arcán. Már csak belegondolni is abba, amit az Uchiha próbált burkoltan üzenni. – Semmi… semmi ilyenre ne gondolj.

- Akkor milyenre? – és az az idegesítő vigyor, még mindig ott húzódott arcán.

- Mi van veled, hogy ennyit vigyorogsz? Kezdesz kicsit ijesztő lenni.

Válasz kép csak egy halk cöccenést kapott. Pár pillanat múlva Itachiék megjelentek a gázról épp, hogy levett ételekkel; Sasuke elsietett a konyhába pár alátétért, míg Naruto az asztalon próbált meg egy kis helyet teremteni, ahova majd az ételetek tudják pakolni.

Feltálalva mindent, végre az egyik drága üveg is hangos pukkanás közepette ki lett nyitva, hogy a négyes érdeklődő ízlelőbimbói megkóstolják, a már annyira reklámozott nedűt. Az első pár falat után, melyet jó pár korttyal öblítettek le, gyorsan beindult a beszélgetés; egymást kérdezgették a vizsgákkal kapcsolatban; hogy jövőre kinek mi a célja, és hogy a két fiatalabbik, milyen szakokat fog felvenni. A beszélgetés közbe csak úgy repült az idő, és már azon kapták magukat, hogy a tavaszi rövid kis szünetüket beszélik ki.

- Szóval Uchihák… merre lesz a menet? – kérdezte hangját felemelve Kyuubi, majd villájával a tányérján lévő utolsó szem zöldborsót kezdte el üldözni.

A két Uchiha egy pillanatra elhalkult, majd egymásra néztek. Eddig minden tavaszi szünetet együtt töltöttek az Uzumakikkal, de most ennek sajnos egy időre vége szakad.

- Úgy terveztük Sasukéval, hogy visszamegyünk Konohába. – kezdte Itachi; gyomra szinte összeszűkült, ahogy Naruto arcára nézett. A szőke fiú villáját és kését tányérjába helyezve meredt maga elé.

- Ez...ez remek… úgy értem.. – szólalt fel hirtelen Kyuubi, megtörve a kínos csendet. – Már 3 éve nem voltatok otthon? Most már ideje volt… - mondandóját befejezve kissé megköszörülte torkát; szeme sarkából öccsét figyelte. Konohát megemlíteni szinte tabu volt, ha Naruto is a társaságban tartózkodott.

- Mi lenne ha… - szólalt meg hirtelen Sasuke; Itachi összehúzott szemekkel nézett öccsére, ki csak egy halk hn-t hallatott. – Mi lenne ha, ti is velünk jönnétek?

Itachi összehúzódott pupillákkal nézett értetlenül öccsére. - Sasuke-

- Persze

Három elkerekedett szempár nézett a lassan elmosolyodó szőkére; nem az a vidám mosoly volt amit megszoktak tőle; inkább azaz átlagos leplező mosolya amit mindenkinek mutatott, mikor rossz kedve volt… de attól még egy mosoly volt.

- Persze, hogy benne vagyunk. Nehogy már nélkülünk merészeljetek elmenni tavaszi szünetre. – húzta szélesre száját már arra a megszokott 'vidám' mosolyára. – Milyen 'remek' ötlet… - jegyezte meg halkan magának iróniával jól átáztatva szavait. Szemeit a következő pislantásánál szorosabban zárta össze, mint szokásos; feje egyre jobban hasogatta, amint csak apró emlékfoszlányok átszaladtak agyán; a vakuk hangos kattogása… riporterek hadart kérdései szüleik haláláról, amit ők maguk is a sajtóból tudtak meg…

Itachi látva, ahogy a fiatalabbik Uzumaki lassan elmélyed gondolataiba, valami gyors megoldást keresett; felkelve helyéről a konyhába sietett és pillanatok múlva négy nagy pohár hideg pudinggal tért vissza; igaz hogy az édességet későbbre tervezte, de ezzel talán ha nem is Narutot, de a hasát fel lehet vidítani; és egy tele hasas Naruto, általában boldog Naruto.

* * *

Mikor már az utcáról egyre hangosabb éljenzések szűrődtek be, és már mindegyik fiú torka egyre szomjasabb lett az utolsó üveg borra, mindegyikük melegen felöltözve kezükben poharakkal és vastag párnákkal indultak kifelé a házból. Egy jó dolog járt még azzal, ha valaki a ház gondnoka; egyedül neki van kulcsa a tetőre vezető háromzáras ajtóhoz.

Egy ideig vacakoltak a zárral, de végül sikerült kinyitniuk az ajtót; az elöregedett fém hangosan kattogva tárult ki a fiúk előtt. Hirtelen megcsapta őket a kint lévő hideg, de valahogy most nem volt annyira csípős, mint az éjszaka folyamán; inkább csak hideg volt… és ennyi.

Itachi mutatva az utat, elvezette a fiúkat egy nagyobb fülkeszerűséghez, aminek három fala volt, így ha beálltak a tető alá akkor tökéletesen kilátásuk volt az égboltra.

Mikor először költöztek ide, és kapta meg a kulcsokat Itachi, akkor találta ezt a kis bunkert; az egyik már rég elhunyt idős nénitől megtudta, hogy a tömbben lakó pár tini készítette, de mindenki rosszallóan vette a dolgot, hisz akármikor történhetett volna a gyerekekkel valami fent a magasban. Ekkor vezette be Itachi a három záras ajtót, és azóta, ha szép estéjük volt, Sasukéval kiültek és élvezték az éjszakát.

Körbeülve egy kisebb fémhordót, Itachi a sarokban egy ronggyal letakart, apróra vágott fából egy jó nagy adagot előhúzott. Szólni se kellett és Kyuubi már zsebében kutatott; pillanatok múlva előhúzott egy fekete zippot, melyen az Uzumakik vörös spirálja díszelgett.

- Nézzenek oda; valaki jól járt a télapóval. – füttyentette el magát Sasuke, miközben Kyuubi öngyújtóját vizsgálgatta szemeivel; amint meggyulladt a farakás a vörös hajú odapasszolta neki.

- Nem is akarom megtudni, hogy mennyire jól… de ha találkozok ezzel a télapóval… -emelte fel kissé hangsúlyát és öccsére nézett. – …akkor isten bizony kiherélem, és legközelebb akkor majd nem rám pazarolja a pénzét.

- Ezek a kedves szavak. – mormolta Naruto miközben mellkasán átfonta kezeit, csak hogy melegebben érezze magát; az égő farakásból inkább füst áramlott kifelé, mint meleg levegő. 'Ch még hogy ne költsem rá a pénzem…nem én vettem a másiknak, egy kisebb vagyonért egy kibaszott tükörreflexes gépet'; mormolta magában a szőke. Ne essék félreértés, nem arról volt szó, hogy nem örült az ajándéknak, csak egyszerűen nem számított rá, hogy Kyuubi képes lenne megvenni azt a gépet, amire eddig vágyott.

Itachi csak lágyan elmosolyodott; Uzumakik és az érzelem kifejezés… azt hitte, hogy az ő családjuknál nincs furább, de ez a tény kezd egyre több ponton megdőlni. Fülei szinte megmozdultak, amint halk kocogást hallott; öccse felé fordulva a megszokott rózsaszínes árnyalat helyett, most sokkal halványabb ajkakat pillantott meg, melyek remegve mozogtak. Halkan felcöccenve ült közelebb öccséhez, és fonta át bal karját a másik körül.

Sötét szemek elkerekedve néztek bátyjaiéra, majd a velük szemben ülő két Uzumakira; Narutora nézve csalódottság helyett, inkább meglepettséget látott az arcán… és mintha egy apró pír is végighúzódott volna a macskabajusz karcolások felett. Sasuke élvezve a másikból áradó finom meleget hagyta testét Itachiénak dőlni, s egy utolsó pillantást szánva Narutonak, lassan lehunyta szemeit, és egy kis mosolyra húzta ajkait.

Naruto felhevült arccal figyelte a két Uchiha 'meghitt' pillanatát; szemeit azonnal elvette az elé táruló képről, amint Sasuke rá nézett. Lesütve szemeit próbált kicsit közelebb kerülni a tűzhöz; oldalra nézve, szemébe hulló pár szőke tincs megakadályozta, hogy a mellette lévő láthassa, ahogy őt nézni; de nem is vette volna észre Kyuubi hogy őt nézi öccse, hisz máris egy alig megkezdett szál lógott kezéből.

Amint a környéken dübörgő zene egy pillanatra elhalkult, és a bemondó nagy éljenzések között közölte az embermasszával, hogy még két perc éjfélig, a fiúk egymásra néztek. Mindegyik lehunyva szemét, elmondta magában újévi kívánságát; ez is egy volt azok a dolgok közül, amely már szinte megszokássukká vált.

Kyuubi összezárva fogait mondott el egy gyors mondatot a sikeres vizsgákkal kapcsolatban, majd egy olyan kívánságot próbált megfogalmazni, ami annyira nem is volt könnyű; nem akarja azt, hogy jöjjön össze Narutoval… egyszerűen csak annyit, hogy végre jusson dűlőre öccsével, és hogy végre tudja meg hogy 'igen' vagy 'nem'. Hangosan felsóhajtva nyitotta ki szemeit, és emelte szájához a koporsószöget, hogy egy nagy adag füstöt kifújhasson.

A fiatalabbik Uzumaki nagyot nyelve hunyta le szemeit; mit is kívánhatna, mikor végül is mindene meg van… nem akar egoista lenni, de a vizsgák biztosan sikerülni fognak neki, szóval az iskola miatt nem kell aggódnia. 'Ne legyen semmi gáz a következő évben' motyogta tátogva, úgy hogy egy hang se jött ki száján, miközben ajkai mozogtak. Kinyitva szemeit bátyjára nézett, ki még vélhetően a hosszú kívánságlistáját mormolta. Gyorsan visszahunyva szemeit Naruto még hozzá tett egy mondatot, nem, inkább egy kérdést a kívánságához 'Meg tudom, majd szeretni úgy Kyuubit, mint ahogy ő szeret engem?'

Sasuke és Itachi agya mintha egy rugóra járt volna; mind a ketten nyugodt és boldog évet kívántak. Utolsónak kinyitva a szemét, Itachi lassan felkelt és fejével kifelé biccentve jelezte a többieknek, hogy induljanak el a tető széle felé. Mindenki megfogva poharát, a már lent kibontott üvegből töltöttek maguknak; kilépve a kis menedék alól, meglepődve vették észre a szálingózó hópelyheket.

A tető szélénél állva, szinte átláttak a parkot átszelő tó másik felén felállított nagy kivetítőre; jó pár száz ember állta körbe és kezdett el vissza számolni 60-tól.

Itachi jobb kezéből átvéve baljába poharát, öccsét magához húzva és átkarolva, nézték ahogy a neon zöld számok egyre jobban közelednek a 10-hez; ez az első év mikor végre úgy ölelhetik egymást, hogy azt nem kell takargatniuk a két Uzumaki előtt.

Kyuubi óvatosan figyelte a két Uchihát; sötét szemek hirtelen kapták el tekintetét. Már el akarta volna fordítani fejét Sasuke figyelő tekintetéről, de amint meglátta, hogy az Uchiha fejével ő felé mutat halkan nyelt egyet. 'Nem akarhatja komolyan.' Mintha Sasuke olvasott volna a gondolatában, összehúzta szemeit és egy 'gyerünk'-öt tátogott.

Vöröses barnás szemek egy pillanatra összehúzódtak, majd balra néztek ahol Naruto állt és hangosan, szinte már a tömeggel együtt üvöltötte a számokat.

- 10…9…8…7…6…5

A tömeg már bevadulva üvöltözött, és trombitált, ahogy az időközben beindult lézer show fényei egyre vibrálóbbak lettek; a távolban lehetett látni ahogyan a hatalmas gömb ami minden évben méri a visszaszámlálást és közben felfelé halad a rúdon, mindjárt eléri a célját.

Kyuubi ajkaiba harapva hagyta abba a rágódását; öccse felé fordulva elejtette poharát a vastag hótakaróba, majd megfogta a másik két vállát és azoknál fogva magához fordította öccsét. Mélyen riadt kék szemekbe nézve hajolt előre, szemeit végig nyitva tartva, figyelve a másik reakcióját.

-…4…3…2…

Az utolsó szám hangos üvöltésének zaját már nem hallotta Naruto; minden hang üres fülekre talált, amit szíve hangos dobogása vett át. Hideg ajkait finom, félkemény melegek fedték be, mik lassan nyíltak szét és záródtak össze újra. Kitágult szemei összehúzódottakba néztek; lassan felemelve üres kezét, azt Kyuubi mellkasára tette.

Az idősebbik hirtelen kétségbe esett, amint megérezte a másik kezét mellkasán; leengedve kezeit akart ellépni, de a mellkasánál lévő kéz összeszorult kabátján, és szinte visszahúzta a puha ajkakhoz.

Itachi eltávolodva öccsétől nézett a csókjuktól felpuffadt ajkakra; lassan elmosolyodva suttogta a 'szeretlek' szót, melyre gyorsan jött a válasz. Kissé összehúzva szemöldökét nézett körbe; valami nagyon fura volt. Újra öccsére nézve a fiatalabbik Uchiha, szinte már tátott szájjal nézett el bátyja mellett; Itachi nem értve öccse viselkedését megfordult, és azonnal utánozta Sasuke arcmimikáját.

Kyuubi átkarolva öccsét, szinte felfalta annak ajkait, míg Naruto jobb keze még mindig testük közé szorulva, húzta magához közelebb bátyját; bal kezéből a pohár tartalmával együtt a hóban landolt, csak hogy azzal a kézzel is magához tudja szorítani a másikat. A szőke feje már egyre jobban kezdett fájni a sok üvöltöző hangocskától, amelyet csak ő hallott fejében; mindegyik kérdőre vonta azt amit éppen művel, de valahogy nem érdekelte abban a pillanatban semmi; szeretné megtudni, hogy mégis mit érez bátyja iránt, és amit most per pillanat érez az szinte felemelő.

A levegő hiány gyorsan utolérte a két heves fiatalt; hangosan zilálva távolodtak el egymástól, csak hogy végre levegőt tudjanak venni. Kyuubi még mindig öccsét figyelte, kinek arca jócskán vöröslött; lágyan elmosolyodva húzta magához a másikat, és arcát Naruto sáljába nyomta.

Naruto nem hitte volna, hogy még vörösebb tud lenni, amint a másik jobban magához ölelte; halk kuncogást hallva, fejét jobbra emelve nézett el bátyja mellett a két Uchihára. Kihúzva jobb kezét kettejük közül, azt felemelte Kyuubi háta mögött, és egy kedves kézjelzéssel jutalmazta a két Uchihát.

Sasuke válaszképp felemelte üres kezét, és amivel poharát tartotta, azt is próbálta a kézjelzésnek megfelelően helyzetbe tenni. Itachi csak fejét rázva forgatta meg szemeit öccse viselkedésére; poharát felemelve öccse elé a másik is felemelte sajátját, és összekoccintva itták ki egyszerre az élénkítő lét.

- Induljunk el lefelé. – szólalt meg Itachi ezzel megtörve a köztük lévő csendet; lent az utcákon az igazi buli csak most kezdődött; a tömeg most sokkal hangosabb volt, mint eddig, miközben hangosan üvöltötték Jay-z és Alicia Keys közös számát az Empire statet of mind-et.

Kyuubi lassan elengedve öccsét nézett Itachira, ki már sikeresen kioltotta egy nagy adag hóval a kis tüzet; Kyuubi bólintott Itachi felé, majd újra öccséhez fordult és a füléhez hajolva suttogta neki szavait. – Erről még beszélünk. – És ezzel a mondatával elindult Itachival, míg öccse még mindig vörös arccal nézett utána.

- Ch, dobe. – vigyorogta idegesítően Sasuke. – Mégis mi volt ez?

Naruto gyorsan észbe kapva nézett összehúzott szemekkel az sötéthajúra. – Mit tudom én. Csak úgy jött! – tárta szét karjait a fiú.

- Aha. – kuncogta Sasuke, miközben Narutohoz sétálta és kivette a hóból a két poharat. – Nem úgy néztél ki, mint aki nem tudja, hogy mit csinál.

- Te-temee. – vágott vissza gyorsan elvörösödött arccal a szőke.

Sasuke csak a szemét forgatta. – Ideje lenne utánuk menni, mert a végén még kizárnak minket. – jegyezte meg s a két poharat a szőke kezébe nyomva elindult az ajtó felé.

Naruto meglepetten nézett a két kezébe nyomott pohárra; lassan elnézett az utcákon, majd felemelve tekintetét a fél városon, ahogy az a fényben és a hangos hangzavarban úszott; szinte még jobban összekavarta gondolatait. A halkan csilingelő poharakra nézett, amik remegő kezeiben néha összekoccantak; 'Mégis mi ütött belém?' kérdezte saját magától, vacogó ajkait összezárva.

Hangosan felsóhajtva nézett fel a vékony felhőréteggel borított égre, melyből még mindig apró pelyhekben hullott a hó; száját nagyra nyitva tátogta a 'most mit tegyek!' felkiáltását, aminek nem mert hangot adni, hátha még Sasuke megvárta az ajtóban, és meghallaná, hogy milyen tehetetlen helyzetbe hozta saját magát.

Naruto az ajtó felé sétálva látta, hogy a 3 fémlépcső aljánál ott áll Sasuke és hideg ujjait fújkodja. Egy széles vigyor ült ki az Uzumaki ajkaira; szinte leugorva a három lépcsőfokot, megállt a másik előtt, és se szó se beszéd egy nagy ölelésre invitálta az Uchihát.

- Boldog újévet. – csiripelte boldogan a másik fülébe.

- Dobe. – próbálta elnyomni magától a másikat Sasuke, de miután tudta, hogy addig nem szabadul, amíg nem viszonozza a gesztus, inkább feladta; a másik hangjától sípoló fülel emelte fel karjait, és ölelte át a szőkét, aki egy utolsót szorítva barátján végre hagyta azt levegőhöz jutni. – Boldog újévet neked is. – morogta az Uchiha, de amint a még mindig vigyorgó arcra nézett, ajkai kissé remegve, de egy lágy mosolyra formálódtak.

Nem tudja, hogy mi lesz még itt, de ahogy az Uzumakikat ismeri, nem lesz egy könnyű menet.

* * *

Itachi és Kyuubi belépve a lakás ajtaján, szinte fellélegzett a meleg levegő érzésére.

- Mi volt ez az egész? – jött a kérdés Itachitól, ki levette cipőjét, majd kabátját és sálját az ajtó mellett lévő kinyitható szekrénybe akasztotta; nyitva hagyva a másiknak a szekrényajtót indult el poharával, és a még félig lévő üveg borral a konyha felé, meg se várva a másikat, mert tudta, hogy az úgy is követi.

Kyuubi lehúzva cipőjét és levéve kabátját, amit a szekrénybe akasztott, becsukta annak ajtaját, majd követte az Uchihát; egy lassú borzongás futott végig hátán, ahogy a meleg levegő átjárta testét. Ajkain rágódva figyelte, ahogy a fekete hajú kivéve normál vizespoharakat, azokba a megmaradt nedűből töltöget.

- Mmm… nem tudom; de élveztem. – vigyorodott el a vörös hajú, miközben a konyhapultnak dőlt és ajkába harapva próbálta felidézni a 'kis' csókját Narutoval.

Az Uchiha csak felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a másikra; végezve a poharak teltöltésével a megmaradt bort a hűtőbe tette, majd egy pohárral Kyuubinak nyújtott. Belekortyolva a lébe, újra kérdésre nyitotta száját, de amint meghallotta a bejárati ajtó nyitódását, inkább hagyta. Megfogva egy poharat indult el a nappaliba; Kyuubi követve példáját fogta meg az ott maradt poharat, és követte Itachit.

Sasuke és Naruto beakasztva kabátjaikat, csatlakozott a már kényelmesen helyet foglalt bátyjaikhoz. A fiatalabbik Uchiha a hifi rendszerhez lépett, amit bekapcsolva hagytak, de lenémították; lassan tekerve a hangerőn váltott át a rendszerhez csatlakoztatott Ipodon egy másik albumra. A lágyan lüktető zene, pont annyira volt hangos, hogy a lassan beinduló beszélgetést nem zavarta meg.

Eközben Naruto egy halvány pírral arcán ült le a kanapé mellett elhelyezett fotelba, ami Itachival szemben volt, és ha elnézett balra; szemeit csak egy kicsit balra fordítva muszáj volt hangosan nyelnie; ott ült bátyja a háromszemélyes kanapén. Kis vacillálás után, előrehajolt, hogy elvegye az asztalról a még érintetlennek tűnő teli poharat, és egy nagyobbat kortyolt annak tartalmából.

Visszatéve a poharat, egy hangos sóhajjal dőlt vissza a fotelban és terült szét; talán még se kellett volna akkorát húznia a pohárból; jól tudja mindenki, hogy mennyire nem bírja bort. Lehunyva szemeit hagyta, hogy a hirtelen súlyosnak tűnő feje hátra húzza magát, így ha kinyitotta volna szemeit akkor a plafont kémlelete volna.

Sasuke érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a szőke szinte tudomást sem szerezve róluk süpped bele a kényelmes fotelba. Leülve a kanapé másik végébe, ahol Itachi ült saját kis trónjában, felhúzta lábait és előre nyúlva elvette az egyetlen még teli poharat. Felemelve azt, koccintott bátyjával, majd Kyuubihoz fordult; vöröses szemek kérdően néztek rá, majd öccse felé mutattak. Sasuke csak vállát rántotta, és a másik levegőbe emelt poharával összekoccintotta sajátját.

A témák két óra alatt a tavalyi szilvesztertől egészen a kiskori emlékekig húzódtak. A jó hangulat közepette gyorsan fogyott az ital; csak akkor álltak meg, mikor már mindegyiknél a második üveg sör fogyott el, de csak azért álltak meg, mert nem volt több ital az Uchiháknál. Időközben Naruto is magához tért, és mintha semmi sem történt volna, úgy kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe ,és nem hagyva magát vágott vissza jó párszor Kyuubinak; Sasuke száraz kommentjeit csak azért hagyta elmenni fülei mellett, mert tudta, hogy az Uchiha úgy se hagyja magát így mostanra elég volt neki Kyuubi.

Sasuke hangosan felásított már Itachi ölében kényelmesen elhelyezkedve; fejét a másik mellkasára téve lehunyta szemeit; bal mutató ujjával apró köröket írt le bátyja jobb karján, ki lassan hümmögve válaszolt neki.

- Azt hiszem mi megyünk aludni. – fordult a két épp nagy vitában lévő Uzumakihoz, kik nem tudták eldönteni , hogy a sima vagy a mogyorós M&M cukorka a jobb. Itachi csak szemeit forgatva nézett az órára, ami hajnali fél 3-at mutatott. Kissé megpaskolva Sasuke hátsóját, jelezte a fiúnak ,hogy kelljen fel róla; Sasuke csak halkan morogva kelt fel a kényelmes helyről, és intve az értetlenkedő Uzumakik felé, eltűnt hálójukban.

- Jó'éjt. – szólalt meg Kyuubi ki nem törődött öccse 'de akkor is…' morgásával; az Uchiha csak fejbiccentéssel 'válaszolt' és eltűnt öccse után. – Asszem' ideje nekünk is menni. – fordult vissza Kyuubi Narutohoz.

- Aham.' – bólintott álmosan a fiú.

Egy hosszabb pillanat erejéig, szinte egymásra meredve figyelték a másikat, hogy mit fog lépni. Kyuubi lassan elmosolyodva kelt fel helyéről, és ment be abba a szobába, ami elvileg Sasuké, de csak a fiú holmijait tárolták ott. Odalépve táskájához előhúzta pizsomáját, majd az ágyhoz sétálva lehúzta arról az egyik frissen felhúzott takarót, és megfogva az egyik kispárnát a nappali felé fordult.

Hirtelen megállt minden mozdulatában, amint érdeklődő kék szemek néztek végig rajta, majd a kezében lévő dolgokra, és újra vissza rá. Pár pillanatba telt Naruonak, míg végre felfogta, hogy bátyja inkább kint alszik; megköszörülve torkát szorította ökölbe ujjait.

- Ha khm… - köszörülte meg újra torkát. – … ha gondolod aludhatsz itt bent-

- Nem, nem. Maradj csak nyugodtan. Nekem tökéletes lesz ott kint.

- Nem úgy értem, hogy én kimennék aludni, hanem hogy te is bent-

- Naruto. – vágott közbe Kyuubi. – Ha ezt az egészet csak sajnálatból csinálod, akkor jó lenne most abbahagynod. – s ezzel elzúgott az értetlen fiú mellett.

-Sa-sajnálat? – fordult bátyja után Naruto. – Mégis miből gondolod, hogy sajnálatból tennék valamit is?

- Oh kérlek. – szisszent fel Kyuubi miközben ledobta párnáját és takaróját a kanapéra pizsomájával együtt. – Azt ne mond, hogy nem sajnálatból volt az a csók. Biztos azt gondoltad magadban 'Oh pici Kyuubi biztos azt kívánta, hogy hadd kaphasson le, akkor most megadom neki, had örüljön magának, cupp'. – cuppogott idiótán az ideges Uzumaki, mindeközben a hátát mutatta öccsének.

Naruto bátyjai szavait hallva egyre idegesebb és idegesebb lett; zoknis lábának lépteit alig lehetett hallani, ahogy azok végigsuhantak a szőnyegen; megfogva a másik vállát annál fogva fordította szembe magával bátyját. Összehúzva szemeit hajolt előre és érintette össze ajkaikat; csak ajkak ajkakkal érintkezése volt, nem egy csók, de akkor is remélte, hogy megérti a másik, hogy nem sajnálat az amit iránta érez, hanem…hanem még ő sem tudja hogy mi, de nem sajnálat.

Kyuubi összehúzódott pupillákkal nézett öccse lehunyt szemeire; észbe kapva lökte el a másikat magától, kinek sikerült nem elesnie. – Elég. – s ezzel mintha mi sem történt volna, felvette a takaró halomból pólóját és a bő boxert és a fürdő felé sietett, melynek ajtaját bevágta maga után.

Naruto értetlenül nézett a másik után; fejét lehajtva próbálta összeszedni gondolatait, hogy mégis miért tette meg mind azt amit megtett. Lenyelve a torkában formálódott gombócot, indult el bátyja után; egyet kopogva az ajtón várt valami válasz, de csak morgás jött bentről.

- Kyuu. – kezdte halkan és egy nagyot nyelt. – Értsd meg, hogy nem sajnálatból csináltam. – homlokát az ajtónak dőlve kezeit maga mellé emelte. Bentről a víz halk csobogását hallotta kifelé szűrődni ami pillanatok alatt abba is maradt. – Nem tudom, hogy mi van velem. De úgy éreztem, hogy muszáj viszonoznom a csókot, különben mindig azon gondolkoznék, hogy mi lett volna, hogyha megteszem, hogy tudnám-e hogy mit érzek irántad.

A faajtó hirtelen eltűnt Naruto előle és egy már lezuhanyozott, átöltözött alak állt előtte. Arcán az este folyamán már sokadszorra elterülő pír, most újra megjelent, ahogy végignézett a másikon.

- Ezt hogy értetted? – nézett rá bátyja, mint aki az örök élet megfejtését várná tőle.

- Khm…- köszörülte meg torkát a fiú; nem lehetne vissza csukni az ajtót? Úgy sokkal könnyebben menne…

- Ch. – cöccent fel Kyuubi és szemét forgatva ment vissza Sasuke szobájába, hogy elpakolja aznapi ruháját táskájába; Naruto lehajtott fejjel követte. – Öltözz át mert, már tényleg aludnunk kellene. – szólalt meg most sokkal nyugodtabb hangon, és kiment a nappaliba.

Naruto még egy ideig a padlót bámulta, és próbált rájönni, hogy mit tegyen; ha bele megy valamibe, aminek Kyuubi biztos örülne (ezalatt most a két kis csókjukat érti), akkor a másik nyomban leszúrja, hogy azt nem akarta igazán; ha elmondaná neki, hogy érez iránta valamicskét, akkor a másik biztosan megtudná róla győzni, hogy semmit nem érez. Csak még azt nem érti, hogy Kyuubi miért ennyire önfejű? Mint egy durcás óvodás, úgy húzta fel orrát és inkább állt neki átöltözni; ha így hát legyen így, Kyuubi kezdte a harcot hát ő nem hátrál meg; és szinte már trappolva elindult a fürdőbe ahol őrjöngve állt be a zuhany alá.

Kyuubi leülve a kanapé szélére, kezeit térdeire helyezve összekulcsolta őket, s fejét közéjük lógatta. Valahogy nem akarja elhinni, hogy Naruto képes lenne őt 'úgy' szeretni; valahogy túl szép, hogy igaz legyen. Hangosan felsóhajtva emelte fel fejét, és beletúrt a feje tetején lévő rövid tincsekbe; de ha mégis mindez igaz, és Naruto érez valamicskét is iránta, akkor tesz egy próbát.

Összeszedve takaróját és párnáját, lekapcsolta a halkan szóló hifit, majd a villanyokat; visszament Sasuke szobájába s lekapcsolva a villanyt az egész lakás sötétségben úszott; egyedül a fenyőn lévő égősor adott egy kis 'világosságot', és fürdő felől kiszűrődő fény ,de csak annyi időre, amennyire a szőke kinyitotta az ajtót, és észre nem véve a sötétséget, lekapcsolta a fürdő villanyát. Hangos morgásokat és 'szép' szavakat lehetett hallani, amint tiszta sötétséggel találta szembe magát a szőke; Kyuubi fejére húzva a takarót kuncogott olyan halkan, amennyire csak tudott.

Kárörvendése azonnal félbeszakadt, amint öccse kérdező szavait, majd a szobaajtó halk csukódását meghallotta. Naruto ruháival kezében állt az ajtónál, és nézte a takaróhalmot; az előbb még ideges volt, az előbb még azt tervezte, hogy amint kijön a fürdőből neki esik Kyuubinak, és addig nem engedi el, amíg el nem mondja neki, hogy igen is érez valamit iránta, de még ő se tudja, hogy mit és, hogy milyen mértékben. De most… most valahogy minden dühe elszállt, és újra a kétségbe esettség, és tehetetlenség vette át testén az uralmat.

A szőke végre megmozdult; táskájához lépve ledobta mellé a ruháit, majd az ágy lábához lépett. – Kyuu ? – szólította meg halkan a másikat, de semmi választ nem kapott. Lassan négykézláb ereszkedve indult el felfelé az ágyon, s a párnáját elérve megfordult; a fejtámlának dőlve nézte a másikat, ahogy próbálja magát jobban elrejteni, de a tincsét véletlenül kint felejtette.

Lágyan elmosolyodva Naruto a hosszú tincs után nyúlt, és ujjai közé véve lassan simogatni kezdte; szeme már tökéletesen megszokta a sötétet, így jól látta, ahogy a másik egy pillanatra megmoccan a takaró alatt. A csend már szinte kínos volt; mindegyikőjük tudta, hogy beszélniük kell a történtekről, de semelyik sem mert megszólalni. Kyuubi halkan megköszörülte torkát; ajkaiba harapva fordult hátára, és mindeközben lehúzta fejéről a takarót.

Kék szemek érdeklődve figyelték a másikat, miközben ujjai közül eltűnt a hosszú tincs, ahogy a másik átfordult. Bátyjára nézve nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. – Én… - kezdte halkan és egy nagyot nyelt; szemeit muszáj volt elfordítani a másikéról; a takaró kacskaringós mintája valahogy most sokkal érdekesebb lett. Ajkát harapdálva nyelvét végigfutatta a fogsora belső felére eső húson; lenyelve egy nagyobb összegyűlt nyáladagot kezdte újra. – Én… ne-nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak. – vallta be az igazat; mégis mit mondhatna? Hogy megbánta? Nincs kedve az újévet hazugsággal kezdeni…

- Megbántad? – jött a suttogott kérdés.

Rémülten nézett Kyuubira ki hasára fordult és jobb kezére támasztva fejét, úgy nézett rá. Naruto arcán egy halvány pirosság jelent meg; kezd hinni Sasukénak, hogy a bátyok valami különleges erővel rendelkeznek, amit az öccsök sosem lesznek képesek kivédeni.

- Nem. – mondta ki a szót Naruto, mely után muszáj volt megköszörülnie torkát. Alsó ajkát fogai közé zárva, kis pírral arcán nézett bátyja szemébe; arcán a pír egyre sötétebb lett, amint a másik halk kuncogása nevetésbe tört ki. - Mi-mi olyan vicces? – kérdezte értetlenül.

Kyuubi levegő után kapva próbálta leállítani nevetését; semmi vicces nem volt abban, amit öccse mondott, csak egyszerűen túl valótlan ez az egész; bal kezét felemelve azt öccse elé tette. – Gyerünk csípd meg, ez úgy is csak egy rohadt álom.

Naruto szemöldökét összeráncolva nézett az előtte lebegő kézre; megrántva vállát csípte meg olyan erősen a másikat, hogy kis körmei nyomot hagytak Kyuubi kezén.

- Te kis rohadék. – morogta magának Kyuubi sziszegve, amint végighaladt testén a szúrós fájdalom; felülve kezét kezdte el masszírozni a pontot, ahol Naruto megcsípte. – Muszáj volt ennyire?

- Ch. – cöccent fel a szőke, és karjait összefonta mellkasán. – A végén még azé' szoltál volna, hogy ezt meg se érezted, huh…

Kyuubi újra kuncogni kezdett; milyen igaza van a másiknak. Kuncogása hamar abba maradt, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy ez még sem egy álom hanem a színtiszta valóság. Pupillái lassan húzódtak össze, miközben öccsére nézett, ki még mindig kissé morgolódva húzta maga alá törökülésbe lábait. Egy pillanatra csend ült a szobára; csak a kintről beszűrődő pár rendőrsziréna hangját, és az egyre halkabban szóló zene adott egy 'alap zajt'.

- Szóval… akkor… nem bántad meg? – kérdezte kissé félve Kyuubi attól tartva, hogy a másik csak viccelt és ez a következő pillanatba ezt az arcába kapja.

Naruto a kérdést hallva leengedte karjait combjaira, és idegesen elkezdett játszani ujjaival. – Ne-nem igazán. – szólalt meg végre.- Miért, te? – kérdezett vissza felnézve barnás-vöröses szemekbe.

Kyuubi csak nyelni tudott, mielőtt kiengedte torkából a szavakat, bízva benne, hogy a másik nem fog semmit hozzávágni. – Nem igazán volt elég időm eldönteni, hogy tetszett-e vagy sem. – vigyorodott el a vörös hajú.

Naruto csak szemeit forgatta bátyja megjegyzésére; felkapva háta mögül a kispárnát és előre hajolva azt Kyuubi arcába nyomta. Nem hagyva magát az idősebbik, megfogta öccse kezét és kirázva markából a párnát, a fogva tartott karnál fogva húzta olyan közel magához a másikat, amennyire csak tudta. – Tehetnénk még egy próbát? – s meg sem várva öccse reakcióját beborította ajkaival a másikéit.

Naruto egy meglepődött hangot adott ki magából, miközben Kyuubi egyre közelebb húzta magához; az ajkain érzett melegség végigáramlott egész testén, kiváltva belőle egy halk nyögést. Elvörösödve próbálta magát balkezén megtámasztani, miközben az ostromló ajkak szénnyíltak sajátjain, és éles fogak ajkába harapva elhúzták bőrét fogaitól.

Kissé felszisszenve húzta ki ajkát a fogak közül Naruto, és viszonozva a 'kedvességet' kapott a másik ajkaiért, majd azokat megharapva, erősen megszívta a félkemény felületet. Testük lassan felvett egy szinkronos mozgást; Kyuubi lassan dőlt vissza hátára, miközben öccse követve, felé állt térdein és alkarján; egymás száját marva próbáltak minden egyes millimétert megjegyezni a másikból.

Nem telt bele pár percbe és a két Uzumaki homlokaikat egymásnak döntve, kapkodott levegő után. Kék szemek vöröses-barnásokban keresték a választ arra, hogy ez az egész hova fog vezetni. Egy nagyot nyelve Naruto egy utolsó csókot nyomott a nyáltól csillogó, és a vad csóktól felpuffadt ajkakra. Szinte már legördülve hátára, két hangos levegő vétel között, nyelt egy nagyot, s közben a plafont bámulta, melyen a kintről bejövő fény és a külvilág mozgásának játéka ment.

- És most? – préselte ki magából a fiú, két nagyobb levegővétel között.

- Hmm. –hümmögött hangosan Kyuubi, s nyelvét végighúzta ajkain, hogy újra megízlelhesse öccse ízét. Hangosan csettintve nyelvével, ajkai széles vigyorra húzódtak. – Azt hiszem… de nem vagyok benne biztos… de, talán…élveztem? – s öccse felé fordítva fejét lágyan elmosolyodott.

Narutonak végre sikerült levegővételét a normálisra visszaállítani; bátyjára nézve muszáj volt ajkaiba harapnia. – Akkor… most mi lesz?

Kyuubi hangosan felsóhajtva emelte fel kezeit s azokat összekulcsolva feje alá tette. – Költözzünk össze? Jah, várj, már megtörtént. – kuncogott hangosan fiú.

- Barom. – szisszent fel Naruto, és bátyja jobb vállába húzott egyet, nem erősen, csak épp annyira, hogy a másik egy kicsit észre vegye magát. – Komolyan kérdeztem. – nézett mélyen Kyuubi szemébe.

- Rajtad múlik. – jött a gyors válasz a vörös hajútól; kezeit kivéve feje alól megfogta az ez idő alatt félig lecsúszott takaróját és újra betakarózott.

- Nem ígérhetek semmit … - kezdte halkan Naruto. – …de jelen pillanatban… nekem…okés.

Kyuubin volt a sor a vörösödésben; az arcán elterülni kívánó mosolyát, egy ideig vissza tudta fogni. Lassan a másikhoz hajolva, bal kezét lágyan végighúzta öccse arcán, és kis köröket leírva hüvelykujjával, masszírozni kezdte az enyhén borostás felületet. – Ne erőltesd; ameddig csak kell én várok. - simogató kezére egy másik telepedett; Naruto lágyan mosolyogva bólintott. – Köszönöm. – suttogta a szót és öccséhez hajolva, egy utolsó csókot nyomott annak ajkaira.

Naruto viszonozva a csókot, kihúzta maga alól takaróját és nyakig betakarózva, nézett az őt figyelő szemekbe. Remegő ujjak lassan csúsztak át az ő takarója alá, csak hogy megfoghassák kezét.

- Köszönöm. – suttogta újra Kyuubi és lehunyva szemeit, ajkain egy lágy mosollyal lassan elaludt.

Naruto még egy ideig nézte a másikat, ahogy az halkan szuszogni kezdett; még midig nem tudja eldönteni, hogy ez az egész tényleg jó ötlet-e, de ha nem próbálják meg akkor sehogy se fog kiderülni. Megszorítva az ujjaival összetekergőzött másikakat, lehunyta szemeit és megpróbálta leállítani a gondolatvasutat, mely ott robogott fejében.

* * *

(1) Ruinart Exclusive - wWw . pto .hu/post/1/1843

sajnálom hogy csak most lett folytatva a történet ;A; De remélem hogy mindenki ki lett engesztelve~ hogy folytatás mikor lesz?... nem tudom... lehetséges hogy egy kicsit félre teszem ezt a történetet és előveszek réges régen elkezdetteket hogy befejezzem őket~~~

a következőig~ Ya ne


	8. Loving Bloodline part 8

Éles fájdalom a bordái környékén, volt az ami felébresztette Narutot; halkan morogva lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és hangosan beleásítva a párnába, melyet kezeivel szorongatott, majd kissé csámcsogva, újra megpróbált visszazuhanni az álomvölgybe; de az újabb fájdalom bordái környékén, ezt megakadályozták.

Morgolódva, és újra ásítva fejét jobbra fordította, hisz jobb bordáiban érezte a fájdalmat; szemeit forgatva feje visszaesett párnájára, ahogy meglátta, hogy Kyuubi valami csoda folytán, az éjszaka alatt sikeresen megfordult az ágyon, és most lábai Naruto bordáival játszottak rugdosósdit.

Megfogva, az éppen újra rúgni próbáló lábat, ami most ujjai szorításából próbált meg kiszabadulni, egy nagy levegőt vett, majd megrántva a lábat, tulajdonosát sikeresen pár centivel feljebb húzta az ágyon.

Elengedve a végtagot, és kifújva a levegőt, lassan hátára fordult; felülve és hátát a fejtámlának támasztva, mellkason összefont kezekkel figyelte, ahogy bátyja lelógó karjai lassan mozogni kezdenek, és tulajdonosuk belekapva a takaróba, azt megpróbálja fejére húzni. Mielőtt még ez megtörténhetett volna, Naruto megfogta a másik takaróját és azt lehúzta róla.

- Sz'mé' – jött a morgolódó hang, melyet egy nagy ásítás követett.

- Örülj neki, hogy én nem játszok veled kirugdosósdit az ágyból, mint ahogy te a bordáimmal. – s a gondolatra muszáj volt megvakarnia a még enyhén fájó testrészét.

Mondatát csak halk morgások, és ásítások követték; halkan cöccögve figyelte, ahogy a másik hátán felgyűrődött póló, lassan visszacsúszik, ahogy Kyuubi feltápászkodott két kezére, s erőt véve magán, felült sarkaira. A feje tetején lévő rövid tincsek szokásosan szanaszét álltak, ugyan úgy mint Naruto fején; hosszú tincse félig nyaka köré tekeredve lógott maga elé.

Egy pillanatra semelyikük sem mozgott; kintről halk csörömpölést és beszélgetést lehetett hallani, ami vélhetőleg az Uchiha fivérektől jött, és a reggeli készítés munkálatait jelezte. Ha mélyen beleszimatoltak volna a levegőbe, akkor érezhették volna a friss palacsinta illatát.

Kyuubi, ölébe nézve, hajtincsével játszadozott; a tegnap este…a tegnap este akkor most megtörtént? Naruto komolyan nem utasította el? Igaz, hogy nem mondott igent, de nemet se; és végül is megegyeztek, hogy akkor most ők már 'egyek'. Lágyan elmosolyodva, copfját hátradobva testét is utána indította.

- Héééé! - szólalt fel ijedten a szőke, amint alsó tájára egy kéz csapódott, ahogy a másik szét terült mellette. – Mi van veled? –szemöldökeit összehúzta értetlenül, miközben a vigyorgó vörös hajúra nézett, aki a egy ideig még a plafont bámulta.

Kyuubi hallva a másik mérgelődését, vigyora csak szélesebb lett; ujjait összezárva a másik pólóján, amire keze esett, abba kapaszkodva emelkedett fel, és húzta magához a másikat, annyira amennyire tudta.

Meglepett nyitott ajkak találkoztak vigyorgó szélesekkel a levegőben; miközben Kyuubi magához húzta öccsét jobb kezével, balját átfonta a másik jobb oldalán, így próbálva tartani Narutot, míg ő lassan felemelkedett térdeire, s ezzel magával húzta az éppen az ajkait faló szőkét.

Térdeik, az alattuk lévő összegyűrt takarókba csavarodtak, de ez kicsit se akadályozta meg ujjaikat, hogy egymás testén felfedező utakat indítsanak; Kyuubi elengedne Naruto pólóját és azt feltűrve ujjait a kitüremkedő mellbimbókra vezette. Lassan körözve halkan belenyögött a hirtelen nyitottá vált csókjukba, mely apró harapások után újra csukottá vált. Másik kezét, a már-már fölösleges póló, alatt lévő íves gerincen vezette fel s alá, s ezzel egyre csak unszolva a másikat, hogy testük jobban közeledjen egymáshoz.

Naruto érezve a másik 'kérését' kissé közelebb kúszott térdein; testük egy pillanatra megfeszült, ahogy a két boxerrel fedett merevedés egy pillanatra össze simult. Abbahagyva a csókot, pilláik lassan nyíltak ki, és nyomban keresték a másik tekintetében, hogy mi lenne a helyes következő lépés.

Mielőtt még bármit is tehettek volna, a szoba ajtaján egy halk kopogást és a 'reggeli' szó kiáltott verzióját lehetett hallani.

- Uhm . – vakargatta idegesen tarkóját a szőke, miután levette kezeit a másik mellkasáról.

A vörös ajakit csak egy halk morgás hagyta el, ahogy elengedve a másik testét újra helyet foglalt. – Uchihák.

Naruto csak halkan felkuncogott; felkelve az ágyból táskájához sétált, s az előzőnapi farmerjébe belepréselve magát, még nem összezipzárazva nadrágját, jobb zsebéből előhúzott egy dobozt ami, még biztosan tartalmazott 8 szálat; másik zsebéből kivéve zippoját az őt figyelő bátyja felé nézett. – Mi van?

Kyuubi csak fejét rázva, végre erőt vett magán, és ő is nekiállt öltözködni. Felhúzva nadrágját figyelte, ahogy a másik levette pizsama pólóját, majd kotorászni kezdett a táskájában, egy tiszta pólóért. Kíváncsi lenne arra, hogy azok a hasizmok, akkor is ilyen szépen mozognának, ha a másik éppen alatta nyüglődne?

Megköszörülve torkát, inkább az öltözésre fordította figyelmét; rengeteg idejük lesz ilyen kérdések megválaszolására.

Végre felöltözve, és szintén előkeresve koporsószögeit és azoknak gyújtóját, megvárta míg Naruto felügyeskedte lábára jobb zokniját. Egymás előtt állva, egy pillanatra mintha rengeteg mondani való keringett volna az agyukban, amit megakartak osztani a másikkal, de az ideges reggelire szólító hang, mint egy varázscsapás úgy ürítette ki fejüket.

Előre engedve Narutot, mielőtt a szőke még kinyithatta volna az ajtót, Kyuubi a másik jobb kezét megragadva, még egy pillanatra megállította.

- Ha… ha hazamentünk… – kezdte kicsit rekedtes hangon, majd elengedve Naruto kezét közelebb lépett a másikhoz. – szeretném ha… - kezeit a szőke csípőjére helyezve tartotta egyhelyben a másikat; mellkasa lágyan simult Naruto hátához, ahogy annak fülébe suttogta mondata végét. - … szeretném ha újrafonnád. – majd egy apró csókot nyomva, a hátrafordult és egymástól lassan eltávolodó ajkakra, amik egy halk 'persze'-t suttogtak ki maguk közül, hagyta, hogy a másik lenyomja a szoba kilincsét és kilépjenek a nappaliban lévő asztalhoz, mely roskadozott a finom reggelitől.

Naruto attól félt, hogy hangos szívverését a másik is meghallja, amint megragadta a kéz, és megállította minden mozdulatát; a fülébe suttogott kérés után, amit egy apró csókkal pecsételtek meg, szíve még hevesebben vert. Remegő ujjaival nyitotta ki az ajtót, és nézett körbe; legutoljára talán pont egy éve volt, hogy újrafonta Kyuubi haját. Általában ezt magának megcsinálja a bátyja, de mikor megkéri őt, hogy segítsen akkor az az egy óra, míg a hajtinccsel babrál, szinte olyan, mint egy nagy beszélgetés; mindent elmondanak a másiknak, ami a fejükben kering és valahogy sokkal bensőségesebbek, mint mikor délutánonként elmesélik egymásnak, hogy mi történt velük.

- 'reggelt. – szólalt meg elsőnek Naruto; válaszként csak egy morgást kapott Sasukétól, ki az asztalnál ülve narancsléjét kortyolgatta.

- Nektek is. – jött a köszöntés Itachtól, ki egy friss adag palacsintával érkezett a konyhából. – Hogy telt az éjszaka? – kérdezte kuncogva, melyre Sasuke arcán is végigfutott egy vigyor, de amint hátradőlt székén, a hátsórészén végigfutó fájdalomtól, arcán újra a mogorvaság uralkodott.

A két Uzumaki szemeiket egymásra fordítva, halkan megköszörülték torkukat. – Okés volt. – válaszolta gyorsan Naruto, majd helyet foglalva Sasukéval szemben az asztalnál, máris elvett egy palacsintát a halomból. Az Uchiha felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a másikra; arcán egy széles vigyor húzódott végig.

- Sasuke. – szólt rá Itachi, mielőtt még Sasuke megtudott volna szólalni. Leülve öccse mellé, összehúzott szemeivel még egy ideig a másikat bámulta, majd felsóhajtva inkább neki állt reggelijéhez.

Kyuubi, amint Itachi leült, ő is helyet foglalt öccse mellett, majd elvéve egy palacsintát, körbenézett az asztalon, hogy mit is tehetne rá; amint szeme megakadt a csoki szirupon, nyelve egy pillanatra kikúszott ajkaira, amint azok kiszáradtak a finom édesség gondolatára. Kezét kinyújtva érte, ujjai hirtelen az őt beelőző ujjakhoz értek.

- Uhh. – húzta vissza kezét, és megvárta míg Naruto saját, már lekvárral megkent ételét telecsurgatja csokoládéval. Megköszönve az öntet, amint öccse végzett a díszítgetéssel és azt neki adta, nekiállt sajátjának.

* * *

Az asztalnál lévő kényelmetlen légkör hamar elmúlt, amint a két fiatalabbik a következő félévről kezdtek el vitatkozni, hogy mit lenne érdemes felvenni tantárgynak. Míg a két öcs szinte összeverekedett az asztalnál, addig az idősebbek összeszedték a használt tányérakat, és evőeszközöket, és kivitték azokat a konyhába.

* * *

Megnyomva a már előre bekészített kávéautomatán az elindító gombot, Itachi neki dőlve a pultnak, figyelte ahogy Kyuubi az utolsó tányért elmosva, azt kissé megrázta majd beleállította a szárítóba.

- Tudom, hogy mit akarsz kérdezni, és a válaszom; minden okés. – szólalt meg a vörös hajú, mielőtt az Uchiha megtehette volna.

Itachi felkuncogva csak megcsóválta a fejét. – Nem meg mondtam, hogy nem lesz semmi baj? – kuncogott újra.

- Uchihák. – mormolta Kyuubi; pillanatok múlva már nevetgélve, jöttek ki a konyhából egy tálca friss kávéval. Kyuubi zsebre tett kézzel mesélte el az Uchihának a tegnapesti/hajnali történéseket, ki csendben hallgatta a másikat.

- Szóval akkor ti most… - kezdte Itachi majd fejével, az erkélyen kint álló és cigiző szőke felé mutatott.

Kyuubi csak bólintott, majd kivéve zsebéből cigis dobozás és öngyújtóját, elindult ki, öccséhez.

* * *

Naruto miután kiveszekedték magukat Sauskéval, és röhögcsélve felkeltek az asztaltól, úgy gondolta hogy, ideje lenne megetetni a rákocskáit. Míg Sasuke bevonult szobájába, addig Naruto belelépve az egyik papucsba és felhúzva kabátját, kisétált az erkélyre.

A szürkés ég mögül a nap próbált előbújni, de hála a nagy szmog, és hófelhőknek ez csak részlegesen sikerült neki. Remegő ajkai közé rakva a cigarettaszálat meggyújtotta azt, majd egy rövid slukk után, még egyet szippantva már egy hosszabbat engedett ki magából. Nekitámaszkodva a korlátnak, figyelte, ahogy az autók sokasága kúszik el alattuk; fejét elfordítva a parkra, csak annyit látott, hogy mindent hó borított. A csupasz fák között jól lehetett látni a sétáló embereket, és az út szélén megmaradt konfettiket és üvegeket, amiket a hajnali hóesésnek nem sikerült eltakarnia.

Szájához emelve a cigit, azt most ott hagyta lógni s beszívva a dohányfüstöt, azt szája bal szélén és orrán küldte ki. Halkan felmordult, amint a hirtelen felkerekedett szél már amúgy is zilált haját, még jobban össze-vissza fújta.

Ujjai idegesen mozogtak a korláton; még mindig nem tudja elhinni azt ami az elmúlt napban végigment. Nem; nem szerelmes Kyuubiba… vagyis; nem tudja. Idegesen felsóhajtva fújt ki még egy adag füstöt. Biztos, hogy többet érez a másik iránt, mint puszta testvéri szeretet, de hogy mennyire azt nem tudja; és pont ez az ami idegesíti, mert nem akar a másiknak fájdalmat okozni azzal, ha végül mégse tudja őt úgy szeretni, mint ahogy az Uchihák egymást.

Szívverése egy dobbanást kihagyott, amint az erkélyajtó kinyílt, majd megállt mellett bátyja. Szemét még mindig a tájon hagyva, hallgatta ahogy a másik meggyújtja magának a szálát, majd mellé támaszkodva a korlátra, kissé nekidől. Fejét elfordítva, a másikat egy szál pólóban találta, ami jólláthatóan nem nyújtott semmi meleget, a reszkető testnek.

- Idióta. – sóhajtotta ki magából Naruto, és kibujtatva jobb kezét kabátjából, még közelebb lépett a másikhoz, majd átkarolva és valahogy magukra terítve a kabátot próbálták egymást melegíteni.

- Kösz. – sóhajtotta ki a vörös hajú egy adag füsttel; bal kezét átfonva a másik derekán fejét az alattuk menőkre fordította. Ajkait benedvesítve, és egy újabb slukkot szívva tekintetét öccsére fordította; kék szemek érdeklődve néztek rá.

Megköszörülve torkát ajkából kivette a cigit, majd mutató és középső ujja közé fogta öccse szálát is; a meglepettségtől szétnyíló ajkakra, hamar, akaratosak telepedtek. Kyuubi két ujja között fogva a két szálat próbálta azokat kifelé tartani, miközben összeérve egyik a másikat égetve lassan eggyé olvadva egyre nagyobb füsttel kezdtek el hamuvá válni.

Ajkaik hevesen kapkodtak a másikért, és szétnyílva engedték, hogy nyelveik is becsatlakozhassanak a háborúba. Minden nyelvcsapást egy viszonzó követett; apró harapásokat és nyögéseket egy halk felszisszenés követett, amint Kyuubi ujját megégette a két szál. Csukott szemmel azokat elnyomta a korláton, nem törődve azzal, hogyha nyomot hagynak, és emiatt Itachi 5 percen keresztül majd kiosztja.

Eldobva az eloltott csikkeket, szabad kezével magához húzta öccsét, akinek bal kezét lassan kiszabadította a kabát fogságából. Amint sikerrel járt, kezét elvezette a másik hónalja alatt, és úgy nyúlt hátra a szőke tincsekért. Egyhelyben tartva a másik fejét, száját szélesebbre nyitotta, így szinte felette Naruto ajkait, ahogy nyelve mélyre hatolva, tulajdonította a magáénak a másik száját.

Naruto felmordulva a másik önkényességére kezeit, levette ez erős derékról és baljával együtt, Kyuubi hátsózsebeibe csúsztatta őket, majd erősen megszorítva a felületet, maga felé húzta a másikat.

Hangosan zilálva váltak szét ajkaik; homlokaikat egymásnak tapasztva lehelték egymásra a különböző cigis leheletüket, ami azonnal összeolvadt amint nem bírták visszafogni magukat, és elég erőt gyűjtöttek egy újabb csatára.

* * *

Két sötét szempár figyelte, az erkélyen romantikázó párost; kezükben a kávé lassan elgőzölögtette melegségét, ahogy a csészék még mindig kistányérjaikon csücsültek a két Uchiha kezében.

Sasuke felhorkantva végre ajkához emelte a fehér porcelánt, és nagyot kortyolt a fekete léből. – Nem értem, hogy mit aggódott Kyuubi. Ahogy elnézem a Dobenak nem kellet sok győzködés. – majd egy újabb korty, és már üresen csikorgott a kis csésze tányérkáján.

- Valahol azért át tudom érezni, hogy min mehetett keresztül. – szólalt meg Itachi, s lehunyva szemeit kiitta a csésze tartalmát.

Sasuke értetlenül húzta össze szemöldökeit és bátyja felé nézett. – Ezt hogy érted? Nem hiszem, hogy neked tartanod kellett volna attól, hogy nem akarnék veled lenni.

Itachi csak halkan felsóhajtott, majd kivéve öccse kezéből a kis tányérkát saját készletével együtt visszaindult a konyhába, ahova követte Sasuke is.

- Itachi. – mondta ki a fiatalbbik bátyja nevét követelőzősen.

A szólított csak meg köszörülte torkát, majd beletette a mosogatóba a készleteket; megfordulva épp nyitni akarta száját, de öccse elélépett és két kezét két oldalára tette a pulton. Sötét szemek néztek egymással párbajt, amit végül Sasuke tört meg; lehunyva szemeit és előre hajolva megcsókolta a kávé ízű ajkakat, majd elhúzódva szinte mérgesen nézett bátyjára, mint egy kis óvodás aki az igazat akarja tudni.

Itachi lassan elmosolyodva karjait öccse derekára fonta, s előrehajolva állát a másik vállára tette. – Hidd el; nehéz volt összeszedni ahhoz az erőt, hogy elmondjam neked, hogy mennyivel többet jelentesz nekem, mint egy szimpla öcs. –suttogta a másik fülébe, majd felegyenesedve egy apró mosolyra húzta ajkait. – És gondolj bele… Kyuubinak mindezt Narutoval kellett átélnie; szerintem a szőke agyfunkcióihoz viszonyítva, még mindig nem sikerült feldolgoznia a dolgokat.

Sasuke csak felhorkantott; majd hirtelen mind ketten nevetésben törtek ki, melyet ajkaik újratalálkozása némított el.

* * *

És ennyi… igen…

Hogy miért? Mert nem akarom hogy olyan sémás legyen ez a történet mint mindegyikmás amit lehet olvasni. Nem fogom bonyolítani a dolgokat; nem akarok unalmas szócsatákat és értelmetlen jeleneteket írni mikor úgy is az lenne a vége hogy együtt maradnak….

DE

Én nagyon meg kedveltem ezt az 'univerzumot' ÉS épp ezért szeretnék a közeljövőben több rövid történetet írni a kis négyessel.

Szóval… ez most mondhatni a fő történet vége amit apróbbak fognak követni addig amíg csak az időmből és a fantáziámból futja.

Köszönöm mindenkinek a commenteket és hogy képesek voltatok végig olvasni~ remélem sok jó percet tudtam ezzel a történettel szerezni mindenkinek~


End file.
